Loyalties
by Summer78
Summary: Part 2 of The Transfer Student. Eva is back at Hogwarts for her 5th year & reality has come full force with the Ministry interfering. More than ever students are beginning to choose sides whether by their own choice or by their families. Eva is realizing that she too must make a choice. [OC,DM]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Mum will you guys be coming with me to Diagon Alley to pick up my school supplies?' I state walking into their room.

We were currently spent the remainder of my summer in,The Leaky Cauldron, now that it was almost time to go back to school. My parents had their own room and so did I which was heavenly. It was nice to have privacy.

'When was that again dear?' My mother asked from the hotel room desk

'This weekend.' I retort, realizing that my mom forgot once again

'This weekend? Are you sure?' My mother states to look at me.

'Yes, I'm sure. I've been reminding you all month.'

'Oh, okay hun. We should be able to go with you.' My mother replies with a smile

'Marg. Don't forget to tell her about the meeting!' My dad yelled from the bedroom

'Meeting?' I ask glancing at my mother confused

'Yes. We received an owl today from Headmaster Dumbledore.' My mother began motioning me to sit next to her

'Oh?'

'He wanted to have a meeting with us tomorrow. We'll be traveling by floo.' My mother states, 'Don't looks so glum. It's nothing bad.'

'I hope so.' I remark

Leaving my mother to her paperwork and headed back to my adjacent room to write a letter to Hermione.

Taking a seat at my own hotel desk I started to pen Hermione a letter. All summer we've been keeping in touch bringing us to be closer friends than last year. I would periodically send letters to Ron and Harry but they never sent letters.

I couldn't believe that summer went by so fast! Staying in muggle London was a blast and I did a lot of sightseeing whenever one of my parents were free. Once we moved into the Leaky Cauldron Dean and I met up a few times in Diagon Alley.

After a few dates we realized that we weren't compatible to be more than friends and finally stopped forcing it. He was such a great guy but there was no spark or excitement. Towards the end of it… it felt like you were always hanging out with a friend than thinking it was a date.

'Send this to Hermione.' I tell my owl, who flies out the window.

I watched her fly away before I settled down on my bed with a good book to pass the day away.

…

'Are you ready hun? We don't want to be late.' My mother called as she knocked on my door

Checking my outfit, I had thrown on jeans and a grey blouse with a white sweater. Tucking my wand into the front of my purse I opened the door and followed her to the fireplace that was connect to the Floo Network.

'Hogwarts, Headmasters Office.' My father called as we all stood in the fireplace

I felt the usual whoosh as we were sucked through and tried to settle myself once we landed in Dumbledore's office.

'Ah, it's good to see you all again. Would you like a lemon drop?' Professor Dumbledore states smiling warmly at us as we came father into the room

'No thank you.' We murmured following him as he took a seat behind his desk

'I am sure you are all wondering why I requested that you all came here today.' Dumbledore began pausing to usher us to take a seat

'Mr. and Mrs. Edwards I know you are well aware of the turbulent times we live in here. The death of Cedric Diggory, with the rise of Voldemort on the same night has meant precautions for many people especially here in Britain.' Dumbledore states solemnly as my parents nod their heads in agreement.

I wonder where the is going to? I wrung my hands in my lap listening patiently for Dumbledore to get to reason.

'I wanted to meet with you so there was clear understanding that if for whatever reason please contact me if you feel that your safety is in jeopardy. I understand with your line of work, risk is- always a factor. However, I would do whatever is in my power to keep you safe.' Dumbledore states glancing at us to see a reaction.

'Thank you for your concern regarding our safety as well as Evangeline's. We will certainly keep you posted regarding it, if for whatever reason we feel it's necessary.' My father states with a smile at Dumbledore

'These are turbulent times and I try keep the students of Hogwarts safe, especially our newest addition whose parents work for the Magical Congress of the United States of America.' Dumbledore remarks before continuing the conversation about the Order and what the current news was regarding Voldemort. Eventually it settled to more pleasant topics about the new school year and confirming that I was indeed coming back for another year.

As we said our goodbyes he asked my parents to keep this discussion a secret and then pulled me away from my parents.

'I also would like you to promise to keep this topic a secret. No one must know.' Dumbledore began, 'I realize that you are beginning to be friends with Harry Potter and he must also not be aware of what you know. Do not give him news about what the newspapers have been saying…he as so much to deal with already.'

'If that is what you wish.' I remark looking at Dumbledore curiously. It was a very odd request to make.

'Good. I am glad to see you settling into Hogwarts. We'll have much to discuss again soon, but do not worry.' Dumbledore states before guiding me back to my parents more confused.

As the Floo Network sucked us through and back to the Leaky Caldron I went back to my normal summer habits while in the back of my mind. Thoughts kept nagging me on why must Harry not know what going on and why must I keep it a secret from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Anything from the trolley dear?' The old lady states breaking me from my thoughts

'Yes please.' I remark getting up to pay for the candy I wanted. 'Can I get a Chocolate Frog?' I ask handing her the money

'Hey Eva! Back for another year?' McCormis states sending me a grin

'Hello, yep I'm back again. Had a good summer?' I state allowing the trolley lady to move past me

'Great and you?'

'The same. I'll see ya around.' I state heading back into my compartment as someone had shouted his name behind him.

Waving goodbye in response I watch him head in the opposite direction.

'So, you still haven't told me what you've done all summer?' Lavender states grinning at me when I headed back into the compartment

'Well….'

Lavender and I spent the rest of the train ride with Pavarti and Padma gossiping and catching up on what each of us did this summer. It felt nice hanging out with them and I remember why I liked staying close to them. Talking about which boy we thought was cute this year and who had changed the most over summer.

When dusk hit, the train rolled into the station and I followed them knowing yet again I would take different transportation since I was no longer a new student.

I eyed the black carriages with caution, 'So they just get pulled by magic?' I glance back at Lavender who laughs

'Yes, don't get so worried.' Lavender states hoping in

'Just get in.' Padma states with a smile

'If you say so.'

When the carriage stopped we, all got out and made our way to the main hall to wait for the first years to be sorted.

'Hi guys!' I state to Harry, Ron and Hermione

'Hello Eva! We missed you on the train.' Hermione responds with a smile

'Yes, sorry I was in another compartment. Have a good summer?' I ask settling into my seat next to her

'Yes. We'll tell you all about it after dinner. What about you?'

'Good but missed everyone.' I reply with a smile before focusing on Dumbledore

'I ask for a few moments of your attention, as I have a few start of term announcements. Right off, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has reminded me for what he says is the 462nd time, that he had an annually updated list of various banned items. Usually introduced by our humor experts, Fred & George Weasley." Dumbledore states as the twins stand up and bow

When the cheering subsided, Dumbledore began once again, 'which are posted in an extensive list on the door to Mr. Filch's door. Also, we have two staffing changes this year. Professor Gubby-Plank will be taking the post of Care of Magical Creatures post as Professor Hagrid is on… extended leave'

I raise an eye brow at Harry and he looks just as confused, 'additionally, we have Professor Umbridge, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts-'

'Hem, hem.' the noise I find belongs to a middle-aged woman in an all pink dress, 'Headmaster, if I could address the school' the lady states walking up to Dumbledore

What the hell? I glance and everyone else, along with Dumbledore are in shock at her blatant interruption of Dumbledore's speech. Who does this lady think she is?

'Thank you, Headmaster.' Umbridge states before turning to us with a fake smile, 'now, how are we all doing tonight? I thought I would just say a few words. I am here at the Ministry of Magic's bequest, under Educational Decree 22, which states that if the Headmaster of Hogwarts is unable to fill any teaching post the Ministry shall select one for the position.'

What the hell? I hear murmurs coming and it seems like everyone else is confused.

'The Ministry has always considered the magical education of our children to be of vital importance, and the passing down of this ancient and noble art must be given to the next generation, least it be lost forever. Without progress, stagnation. But progress for progress's sake is to be discouraged, for our art requires no tinkering.' she begins glancing at all of us. I was completely lost

'A balance must be attained, the new and the old, permanence and change, tradition and innovation, order and chaos. There are large changes coming soon, changes walking the fine line between order and chaos. Know only that these changes are for the best, and to prevent the destruction of our civilization from its own decay. Thank you.' Umbridge state before smiling and sitting back down

Everyone was speechless and soon we were thankful for the start of the Sorting of First Years. When dinner ended, I mulled over everything that Umbridge stated, knowing I would want to tell my parents about this right away.

Walking into the common room was…. Almost like coming home. I really missed this place over summer and I was beyond thankful to be back once again. The fire was crackling sending aromatic smell of pine into the common room and I couldn't help but smile. Glancing around I found Harry was in some disagreement with Seamus.

'Hello boys.' I state, deciding that it might be good to interrupt them.

'Oh, hello Eva.' Seamus states not taking his eyes of Harry as he throws a copy of the Daily Prophet at him, 'As I was saying, me mum read it.'

'And your mom believes this stuff?' Harry asks in frustration as he glances at the newspaper

'Er… well yeah.' Seamus states glancing on the ground

'Well… you believe me, don't you?' Harry asks Seamus who only looks down at his feet.

'Right.' Harry remarks throwing the newspaper onto the chairs before storming off to the dorms.

I follow an angry looking Harry until he disappears behind the door before finally turning to Dean, Seamus and Neville.

'Eva!' Dean remarks pulling me into a hug

'Hello Dean. Good to see you again.' I state smiling before pulling Seamus and Neville into a hug as well, 'How was your guys' summer?'

'Not bad, I see your parents were still okay to let you come to school.' Seamus remarks warily

'Yeah. So, what did you think of that new teacher of DADA? What a trip!' I remark following them to sit next to Neville

'I can't believe she had the nerve to interrupt Dumbledore!' Dean began as we slowly got lost into catching up.

The next day came bright and early and I stumbled out of bed, trying to adjust that I now was back into going to classes.

'You look dead.' Ron remarks chuckling at my half-asleep form at breakfast

'I feel as if I am. I'm not ready to be up so early.' I groan pouring coffee

'Good Morning Ms. Edwards. It's good to see that you are back again for another year.' Professor McGonagall states handing me my class schedule

'Thank you. I'm glad to be back again.' I reply warmly watching as she continues down the line

When the clock chimed, I followed the rest of the students to begin our first day back to school. In History of Magic I dozed and convinced Neville to let me copy his notes. Since the weather turned out nice I deterred from the other Gryffindor's and decided to spend my break out in the courtyard away from conversation.

Conjuring up a blanket I crashed using my bag as a pillow. Closing my eyes under the glaring sun I sighed as I tried to register the reality that I was really back here at Hogwarts. I wasn't sure what I wanted this year to be about. Last year I was dubbed the 'transfer student' and now with a new batch of first years I wasn't really the 'transfer student'.

I felt that I grew up a bit from my previous year. I was determined to not make the same mistakes I made last year. While my parents have down played the seriousness of their duties here in London I tried to keep myself informed by the Daily Prophet… but more importantly The Quibbler. I owed a lot to Hermione who kept me informed as well.

When the break bell rang, I grudging picked up myself and headed for DADA with the new professor from another planet…. Professor Umbridge. I walked in the room and noticed how different the room was set up compared to the imposter Mad Eye, who was really Barty Crouch Jr. Glancing about I tried to act unfazed noticing a familiar fair haired Slytherin. He was chatting with Pansy and I focused on taking a seat next to Neville and Seamus.

'Good Morning Students. I hope you are as excited as I to-' Professor Umbridge was stopped when the classroom door shut and a rushed looking Harry walks farther into the room.

'Sorry Professor.' Harry states as he takes a seat at a desk with Ron and Hermione

'Let's see, five points from Gryffindor for coming in late.' Umbridge remarks making my roll my eyes.

It was hard to take this lady serious with yet again another hideous pink outfit. I zoned her out as she began to talk about how poor of a job the other DADA teachers did. I broke out of my thoughts was a high pitch laughing caused me to focus on Umbridge once again.

'I can imagine no circumstance in my class where you would need to use spells, my dear!' Umbridge states

'But surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is practical application?' Hermione remarks.

Hermione was sure digging herself a grave by the sour look Umbridge reserved for her, 'Miss Granger, this class has been approved by Ministry experts. Are you a Ministry Expert?'

'No, but-'

'Then you have no business challenging those who are…...'

I groaned inwardly and couldn't help but force myself to look down at my parchment. The class only got worse when Harry decided to dig a grave next to Hermione and began to not only argue with a Professor but basically called her and the Ministry a liar, because of their denial that Voldemort was back. Earning himself detention starting tomorrow. Wow. Just wow.

Potions with Snape was just as thrilling as going to the dentist. One the first day back we were already asked to prepare draught of peace along with an essay of course. Draco seemed to be giving me the cold shoulder or was more determined not to show we were- or we used to be friendly. It was rough pretending that I wasn't hurt by his cold shoulder. Divinations was a waste of time, with us proceeding to drink tea and talking about what we could read in the tea leaves. What a joke.

By the time, I sat down at dinner the word had spread of Harrys outburst with Umbridge. Of course, the story was skewed and more melodramatic than what actually occurred but, no body was asking me.

'So, Eva how was your summer? Did you go back to the States?' Seamus states sending a grin at me breaking me from my thoughts.

'Summer was as good as expected. No I wasn't back in the States. I stayed in England because of my parent's jobs.' I remark mixing my dressing into my salad

'I see.'

'Yeah, I spent half of my time in a hotel suite in muggle London and the other half at the Leaky Cauldron. I got to see a lot of places and loved getting to see the wizarding community. How was your summer?' I state glancing at him.

He grew up during the summer, now his features became more defined and he seemed to have perfected his Irish grin, showing off his dimples. Mm. Damn.

'Oh aye, as much as I could. Me mum isn't thrilled about what the Daily Prophet has been sayin' but I got her to finally let me come back.' Seamus states with a grin look before flashing a steeled look towards Harry.

'Well, I'm glad you came back at least.' I remark

'Aye same here. I've been able to hone down my pyrotechnic skills.'

'Oh?' I remark a bit shocked at this new information

'Aye.'

'I didn't take you as a pyro.' I remark in a teasing manor

'Well it sort of became a fascination when I kept blowing stuff up in class.' Seamus retort sending chuckles and nod in agreement from the people around us.

'I'm sure the Fred and George wouldn't mind talking with you, now that they're actively selling their products.' I state

When dinner ended, I followed the rest of the Gryffindor's back into the common room and watched as Fred and George convinced all the first years to test their products. Some swell their faces up, others sent warts all over their bodies, it was funny to watch and see how well the Twins had been working on them.

'So, Eva, tell me what happened with Dean and you? You were such a cute couple!' Lavender states from her bed

'I dunno. We just drifted apart during the summer.' I began glancing at my Gryffindor blanket, 'We kept in touch in the beginning but we ended up breaking up mutually.'

'Aw that's terrible!'

'It defiantly hurt but we both felt the same. There was no spark. You know?' I state looking up at the girl

'Of course,.'

'Did you enjoy you summer? Any cute guys catch your attention?' I tease

She laughs in good humor and tells me all about her summer break with her parents before we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The season slowly began to change as October rolled in with the leaves changing. Fall was one of my favorite seasons, especially celebrating Halloween and of course the cooler weather. It was our first Hogsmead Trip and I was excited to get out of the castle and see the rest of the area once again.

What makes this trip different than last year is for that fact that Hermione is hosting a secret meeting of select students. She has been so upset at the state of DADA with Professor Umbridge that she finally convinced Harry to teach anyone who's interested about Defensive spells. I neglected to tell my parents of our illicit activities knowing how concerned they would get. I trusted Harry and Dumbledore that Lord Voldemort was back. However- sometimes I felt like I was in a dream.

That I must be dreaming that kids are scared about being able to defend themselves and because the administration at Hogwarts is feeling the pressure from the Ministry; making us take matters into our own hands. Of course, I never was here to see anything first hand and so even thought I was feeling scared about the rise of Lord Voldemort it still felt surreal.

I was currently walking with Dean and Lavender as we made our way to Hogs Head were the meeting was taking place.

'So, what do you think the Quidditch team will be like this year?' Dean remarks

'Hopefully all good things.' I remark glancing up at him. It sometimes felt strange to think we dated because of how good of friends we were.

'All long as we win I'll be happy.' Dean remarks with a grin

'Do you know who else will be there?' Lavender asks changing the subjects

'I have an idea, but not sure who will actually show up though.' I remark as the building in question gets closer

'I think this is all very exciting! Although I wonder at what skills Harry would have that would differ in ours.' She remarks brushing her curly hair out of her face

'Not sure but I guarantee it'll get answered.'

Hog Head was a joke…. Which made it the perfect place for a secret meeting. There was filth and an inch of grim on everything, even the glasses were filmy. Which led me to not want to get anything from this place.

'Eva!'

Turning I was pulled into a hug, 'Hello Hermione.' I remark as she pulls back to smile at me

'I'm so glad you decided to come! Dean, Lavender thank you for coming also.' Hermione remarks leading the group of us to the corner where a nervous Harry stood standing.

We found that Neville, Luna and Cho were already here and chatting from their seats. Lavender and Dean followed suit and took up seats next to them and caught up. I followed Hermione up to the front where Harry and Ron were.

'Hi guys.'

'Hi Eva.'

'Eva, I… well, we wanted to talk to you before we began the meeting.' Hermione began, glancing at the boys for help 'Harry.'

'Err. Thanks for coming.' Ron states before Hermione rolled her eyes at him

'We didn't get a change to ask you about if they taught you Defensive spells at the schools you've went to before Hogwarts. You are already a great student and it seems like you know more about what we're learning.' Hermione finally states

I glance at the three of them. Hermione with a determined look in her eye, Ron bored and Harry just looking down right uncomfortable.

'Defensive spells you say?' I remark going over in my head if there was something I knew

'Yes. Anything that might help us. Harry obviously has had experience using defensive spells and I realized this morning that I should have asked you months ago!' Hermione interjects

'Hm… well, they do teach wandless magic at the Ilvermormy however my parents were the ones to teach me really.' I began before pacing a bit to remember, 'As far as defensive spells I'm still unsure on what has been taught here. Maybe this weekend Hermione we can figure that out?' I remark glancing at the trio

'I didn't know, you knew wandless magic!' Harry exclaims in shock

'Well, I don't use it here since it doesn't seem to be allowed or promoted. I can't say I'm great at it. It takes a lot of concentration.' I remark shrugging my shoulders not wanting to brag about something I hardly used

'l think that would be a great idea. Let say Saturday morning we'll go to the library.' Hermione states with a grin of satisfaction before turning to Harry, 'See. Didn't I tell you we should ask her.'

I leave them be and go to catch up with Luna as more kids started to stream through. After time had passed and it seemed like no other students were going to come. We all sat in silence as Hermione began to speak.

'So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher…. A proper teacher.' Hermione began glancing around before continuing, 'one who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts.'

After a few arguments, everyone seemed settled with the idea that Harry was our best chance and everyone began to believe Harry when stories about his previous Hogwarts years came to light. When we all agreed to keep silent and to start thinking of places that we could practice at without getting caught everyone began to sign their name to the form.

'No Seamus huh.' I remark to Dean as we stood in line

'No. Still isn't ready to believe Harry.' Dean grimly remarks, 'He'll come around.'

'I hope does.'

I was surprised at how adamant Seamus was about not believe Harry. I could only hope he would start to believe sooner rather than later.

'See you later Eva.' Dean remarks after he signed his name

'Yep. See ya.' I call scribbling my name on the paper before moving over to Hermione, 'So how does it feel now that you are an instructor Harry?'

Harry rolled his eyes at me, 'It still feels like a terrible idea. '

'Does it?' I remark putting an arm around him 'I dunno, I think you'll be great at it…. I bet, once you start you'll have a knack for it.'

'I hope your right Eva.' Harry states giving me a grin

'Well, what are you three up to now that your secret club meeting as adjourned?' I state glancing at Ron and Hermione

'Three Broomsticks?' Ron suggests

'Sure.' Hermione states, 'You should come Eva.'

'Only if you guys are positive you want me there.' I state glancing at Harry waiting for an objection

'Of course, we are!' Hermione exclaims pulling onto my arm, effectively removing my arms from Harry, 'We've been talking and-'

'There's something that you should know.' Harry interjects

I turn in Hermione's grip as I glance at them warily as the three of them all shared a look, 'Well, what do I need to know.'

'First let's just make things clear. You believe me don't you?'

'Harry! I-' Hermione exclaims from the tone he used

'No. I need to know for sure.' Harry states sternly before turning his piercing gaze at me, 'You believe me, that I did fight off Voldemort and that he really is back.'

'Of course, I do Harry.' I remark, not backing down from his stare

'Good.' Harry states nodding his head. Pleased at my response. 'Do you understand what could happen now that you apart of a group going against what the Ministry wants.'

'Harry I really don't think this is necessary-'Hermione once again states before Harry silenced her with a stare

'I do. I understand the repercussions. Since there is something of great importance about to be told to me. I think you should know I met with Professor Dumbledore this summer…. Before school started.' I began glancing at their shocked faces

'My parents were there also. As you know my parents work for the MACUSA and…well, they're here for the same reason you are asking me these questions. The MACUSA is very interested in the news that they hear from Europe and want to keep a watchful eye as Voldemort and his supporters are trying to rise again. Dumbledore wished to speak to my parents and I regarding our safety here.'

'Really?' Hermione chimed in

'Yes. He offered that should we need it, that he would be able to have a safe house…. that is a part of the Order.' I remark in a whisper not wanting others to hear, even though we were alone.

Yet again they all shared a common look between them before Harry finally spoke up, 'Good. This makes things easier if he's already talked about the Order to you and the safe house. We all are… in some way involved in the Order and, things are getting serious here and outside of school. I need to know I can trust you completely.' Harry finishes his eyes searching mine trying to find a lie.

'You can trust me.' I remark smiling softly at him

'See. I told you, you were being a complete nutter.' Ron remarks breaking the tension

'Thanks Ron.' I remark chuckling along with Hermione

As we bundled back up into our winter gear we made the trek to The Three Broomsticks where we talked about classes, my parents, how we hated Umbridge even more that she was made High Inquisitor over Hogwarts. Glancing out the frost tinted windows I noticed a blond hair boy walking by… affectively reminding me how much has changed over the course of a summer. He was avoiding me at all cost but I would continue to catch him staring at me which didn't help in the least.

'Heading back?' Neville states hopefully as we ran into him outside

'Yes, want to join us?' Hermione replies with a smile

Crossing the bridge to get back into Hogwarts I tagged along as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George all began to talk about the new 'study' group.

'First we need to find a place we can practice without Umbridge finding out.' Harry begins

'The Shrieking Shack?' Ginny chimes in

'It's too small?'

'The Forbidden Forest?' Hermione adds

'Not bloody likely.' Ron remarks

'Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?' Ginny questions

'Who cares.' Hermione pipes in, 'It's quite exciting… isn't it… to be breaking the rules.'

I can only chuckle at Hermione's excitement and Ron remarking, 'Who are you and what did you do with Hermione Granger'.

'Well there's one good thing that came from today.' Hermione remarks smugly

'What's that?'

'Cho couldn't take her eyes off you.'

I smirked along with Fred and George as Harry fell silent after Hermione made that remark. Everyone's job now was to figure out a place we could all meet without raising suspicion. Hermione was also in charge of figuring out a way we could all communicate without someone intercepting it. Saturday was an all-day trip to the library with Hermione. Where she drilled me for knowledge on what I did or didn't know, which she kept a running list of and how that compared to Hogwarts.

What came out of it was, I was taught the same topics as theirs, the only difference was, I could do wandless magic. I was a bit relieved because I didn't want to have to stand up to Harry Potters teaching style. My part about wandless magic would only come into play in teaching the three of them and then waiting to see what everyone else's' skills sets were like.

Sunday morning, I woke before the rest and had a thought that just wouldn't go away.

Changing and gathering a book I headed out of the common room and followed a familiar path that led to me to an all too familiar door.

Swallowing hard, I pushed the door open, holding my breath on what might greet me on the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the door swung open all the way I was greeted by… an empty room. Oh.

Pushing back the creeping emotion of disappointment I shut the door and headed to the back corner.

It looked just like I remembered. The Hogwarts rug and an array of pillows all paled to the beautiful glass window. It felt like forever since I had last stepped foot into this room. Arranging the pillows to get more comfortable I laid down and stared out the window.

What the hell was I doing here? What good would it be and would he even show up?

I wasn't really sure why I was here but here I was anyway. Shifting more in my seat I try to calm myself. I needed to be smart about this. What would happen if anyone found out I was attempting to meet with him… especially now that I joined this defensive training group. Ugh!

I settled myself and took the task of finally focusing on the book I had brought. _The Great Wars._ Great. I grabbed the dullest book… History of Magic's homework. Groaning I turned to the assigned pages and began to read about conflicts with the Giants.

'What are you doing here.'

A voice rang out, startling me. Groaning I realized I had fallen asleep trying to read. My eyes finally settled on the person that spoke and groaned more.

'What. Did you honestly think if you came here you wouldn't run into me.' Draco remarks before settling down across from me.

'No but that doesn't make me less surprised.' I retort before glaring at the book sprawled in my lap.

'Fell asleep reading?' Draco remarked picking the book off my lap

'Must have. Didn't remember until you woke me up.'

'You actually read this stuff?' Draco remarks dropping the book off the rug and glancing at me, 'You could probably still pass the class without even opening it up.'

'I highly doubt it and I thought maybe this year I would…. Seeing as we have OWL's to pass and I have no idea what to expect.' I state looking at him

He grew up over the summer. Seems like all the boys did a lot of growing up. Damn him. It would a lot easier if he wasn't even more attractive than last year.

He had his hair styled differently this year and no longer slicked his hair back completely but let it fall naturally. He wore a green hoodie and dark jeans which made his pale skin and, pale blond hair stand out.

'Like I said. I don't see why you read that rubbish.' Draco drawls glancing out the window, the sun light making his face glow

'Well I'm glad that we still have that knack for carrying conversations to skirt around what needs to be said.' I remark folding my arms around me

'Oh.'

'Yeah. Well how was your summer?' I remark not even sure what I wanted to say but not wanting it to be silent

'It was all right.' Draco vaguely remarked turning to look at me, 'How was muggle London and the Leaky Cauldron?'

'It was all right.'

'I see you're not dating that kid this year.' Draco drawled on

Really. This is what he wants to talk about first. Boys.

'You would be correct in your assumption. We tried to date a few more times over summer but broke it off.' I remark not sure why I was even telling him this much

'Why are you here?' Draco suddenly states sending his silver eyes at me

'What do you mean? I wanted to read maybe?' I remark breaking the eye contact

'You know what I mean. Why are you here, at this spot.' Draco remarks trying to lock eyes again, 'There are plenty of places you could have gone to read but you came here.'

'I dunno.' I remark glancing at him. I really wasn't sure why I decided to come here, 'Same reason you're here.'

'Stop avoiding, just answer the question.' Draco states softly

'I honestly don't know why! I woke up this morning and decided I needed to come here today.' I finally get out glaring at him for a bit

'You've never come before.' Draco states

What? I look at him sharply. Is he implying what I think he is?

'Have you- have you come up here before?' I ask looking at him now. He doesn't say anything, just looks out the window but I notice his jaw tenses. Damn, he has hasn't he. 'Draco.'

He turns to me sharply when he hears me call him by his first name. 'I don't know why you would think I would waste all my Sundays coming up to this spot.' He replies roughly.

It was a lie of course. His face told me everything even if he stated the opposite. My heart tweaked and I felt a pain of guilt for not coming up until now.

'Don't you do that!' Draco states suddenly leaning towards me, 'Don't you go trying to feel sorry for me!'

'It's too late! You just. You just kept ignoring me…. Like you didn't even care that I existed.' I throw back at him in frustration, 'I thought you made yourself quite clear that you didn't want anything to do with me!'

'That's not it at all!' Draco states. He had moved at some point and he was now sitting next to me, face to face. 'What the hell do you think would have happened if I acknowledged you!'

'Don't even give me that bull shit!' I remark angrily, 'What the hell did this summer mean then! Huh?! What, was I mistaken, because I seem to remember not once you answering an owl I sent!'

I was beyond furious. Here he is trying to tell me that it was his reputation that was the reason. 'What? What excuse do you have that you can't even send me on fucking letter! Who the hell would know?!'

He grimaces and backs away but stays quiet. Great, just bloody great. I can't stand looking at him and turn to look outside. This fucking year.

'Why the hell do we keep doing this.' I remark, mostly to myself than him. We had a knack of not being able to stay away from each other but all we ever do is argue.

'I've been asking myself that all summer.'

Turning I glance at him, 'Some year right.'

'Yeah… some year.'

'Do you think we'll ever meet and we won't argue?' I remark with a half smile

'Probably not.' Draco remarks dryly

We sat there in silence before Draco whispered goodbye and I didn't turn until I heard the door slam shut. Sighing I glance back at where he just was a second ago. Well…..at least I didn't kiss him.

….

The week went by in slow motion. Umbridge had now banned 'secret groups' and had now created the Inquisitor Squad. Basically, students who would gather information on other students and report it directly to Umbridge. Umbridge was interrogating all the teachers while they held a class.

'Eva.' Turning I find Hermione looking down at me, 'Can I talk to you for a moment.'

'Sure thing.'

Putting away my homework I follow Hermione as she leads me to a corner, away from other students. I glance at her as she pushes her hair away from her face as she gathered her thoughts.

'Be free Wednesday. Neville found a spot for us to look at. I'll come and get you.' Hermione states with a grin

'That's great!' I remark returning her grin

'This is quite exciting!' Hermione exclaims grabbing onto my arm in emotion

'You are correct!'

She makes a hurried goodbye before heading out of the common room. A few kids look up at her in amusement as she skirted past them. Walking back to my spot I settling back into reading. Trying to ignore Fred and George who were harassing first years into buying their products.

When Wednesday came around I hung out in the common room playing chess with Ron as Harry and Hermione sat by watching us. We were currently waiting for more students to head up to bed before we would try to leave the common room.

'How is it that you somehow always manage to beat me?' I remark watching as my chess pieces exploded over the chess board.

'What can I say. I must be that good.' Ron smugly remarks leaning back in his chair

'Uh huh.'

After an hour of pretending to work we finally got up and left the common room with Neville following us. We crept along the hallways trying not to get found by other prefects or a Head Boy/Head Girl… or even a teacher for that matter.

After taking a few turns we made it to the wall where Neville stated would change into a door. We all concentrated about the same idea and sure enough, the wall began to change and formed itself into a door.

'Wow. I can't believe Hogwarts has all these secret rooms!' I remark as we began to walk into the room

'Yes. Neville found The Room of Requirements.' Hermione remarks.

'Huh?' Ron remarks confused

'The Room of Requirements. It gives the occupant whatever it is that they are looking for.' Hermione remarks

'So… if I really needed to use the loo?' Ron remarks

'It would then make a bathroom.' Hermione remarks

'This is good then.' I state with a smile

'Yes. It's like Hogwarts is telling us to fight back!' Harry remarks

'Yes, I agree.' I remark glancing at everyone, things were moving forward for our club. Now all we had to do was figure out a name and how to communicate with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dumbledore's Army. That is the name we had finally settled on. It was Ginny's idea and a good one too.

We learned that Hermione had bewitched the parchment that those who signed and would snitch we would know who it was. Brilliant on her part. I was currently excited to see how all of this would play out and it was thrilling to be doing something secretive and against school rules. For most of us, we never thought in a million years would we willingly break school rules and let alone be okay with it.

This is a very logical reaction when you bring someone like Umbridge into Hogwarts. At least that is my own opinion about the subject.

Everyone was preoccupied with the first Quidditch match of the year. It was going to be a great first start of the season because it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! All week it's been a battle between the two houses and duel fights and pranks kept happening in the halls or in the school grounds. Much to Umbridge protests and eager attempts to squelch the fun out of anything.

'Do you want to hear the song I've come up with for the match tomorrow. I think it's rather clever.'

I looked up from by book to find a very smug looking Malfoy, 'I'm afraid to even ask.'

'It's an ode to Weasley.' Draco stated smugly moving closer

'That still doesn't make me feel good about it. Would it be better if I just heard it then than earlier?' I question, putting my book aside to look up at him

'Fine then you can be surprised with the rest of them.' Draco remarks before taking a seat next to me.

'What brings you into the library?' I remark looking at him.

'Hiding. Pansy won't stop clinging to me!' Draco moans, 'It's quite disgusting actually.'

He grimaced at his remark and I could only chuckle. Yes, I couldn't help but notice how much Pansy would cling to him.

'Ah. Well she wouldn't be caught dead in here.' I remark smirking at him, 'Although, would she be bright enough to follow you to find out you were here?'

'Don't even joke Edwards!' Draco growls with a dirty look on his face at the thought

'You could always tell the girl you aren't interested?'

'Doesn't work.' Draco whispers as he shuffles through my books

'My god… you really screwed yourself.' I remark chuckling as I glanced about.

I was back at my usual nook in the library. Between the fragrance of books and polishing oil from the wooden desks it was beyond wonderful. The two-candle stick stands on the table warmed up the area. It's warm glared basked everything near it in a gold light. Draco was currently leaning over the desk and from the angle his face took on a warm, pleasing façade. He narrowed his eyes at me in response effectively squashing any warm, fuzzy thoughts about him.

'That's not very Gryffindor of you to gloat about my troubles.'

'Please. It's hilarious. You picked the clingiest girl in school to be in a relationship-'

'WE'RE NOT DATING!' Draco interrupts loudly. Clearly this was a sore spot for him

'All right. All right. Don't get your panties in a knot.' I remark smirking at him, 'Still she thinks you guys are, why did you go and pick her anyway? Everyone knows she clings.'

'Edwards. I'm warning you.' Draco leans forwards with a dangerous glint in his eye

'Warning me?! Please, I'm only telling you the truth.' I calmly state

In honesty, I was a bit bothered that he was going around flirting with people. I mean… I know we wouldn't ever work but it still pissed me off to no end to see him with some girl hanging off him. Ugh… don't get me started on his Quidditch uniform! It was hard enough trying to be frustrated at him when he was decked out in his Quidditch gear.

'Are you going to the game though?' Draco asks pulling me from my thoughts

'Of course, I'll be at the game. I'm at all the games.' I remark rolling my eyes at him

'Good. I know you'll be secretly cheering me on to catch the snitch and be the champion.' Draco drawls in a teasing manner.

'In your dreams. You stand no chance.' I tease back

He huffs and looks around the area in a bored expression. 'In any case, I'll expect you to be at our spot tomorrow. I'll be sure to gloat at your misery when Slytherin wins today.'

'Keep telling yourself that.' I remark as he winks at me before walking away

Shaking my head, I dig back into my homework. I wanted to get it done so I could stay up late in the common room and then enjoy relaxing tomorrow before classes started up again.

….

True to his word, I did get to find out the song Draco came up with. Decked out in Gryffindor colors and even paint on my face as Seamus, Dean and Lavender stood next to me shouting and screaming along with me. On the opposite side of us I looked at the Slytherin's as they were chanting.

'Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King!' They continued to chant

'Do you hear that rubbish!' Seamus shouts before screaming at the Slytherins

Glancing up I notice Ron looking a bit uneasy as the chanting the continued and I could tell Harry was trying to tell him to ignore it. Draco wasn't backing down and seemed to be taunting them out in the air as Slytherin scored.

Just as Malfoy was finishing his speech something get Harrys attention as he surges forwards and Malfoy takes off after them.

'Harry Potter has spotted the Snitch! Malfoy following in hot pursuit!' Lee Jordan commentates

'Harry! Harry!' the Gryffindors all shouts together. I was smooched between Seamus and Lavender as we all screamed for Harry.

We all lean forwards as both Draco and Harry are neck and neck trying to reach the snitch first…. Harry's hand closes over the snitch!

'Harry Potter has caught the snitch!' Lee Jordan screams

'YES!' I scream before jumping up and down with Seamus who's in a similar state of celebration.

'OH No! Harry Potter was just hit over the head by Crabbe!'

We all turn and watch in horror as Harry's body slumps forwards and he falls from his broom. A groan of horror goes through the crowd as the rest of the Gryffindor team surges to the ground. I follow Hermione as we run out of the stands and onto the Quidditch ground to where Harry fell.

I noticed that the Slytherins had also landed and were heading towards Harry as well. I locked eyes with Draco for a second before Hermione pulled onto my arm when I slowed down.

'Harry, are you all right.' Hermione asked, her faced etched with worry as Harry groans when Fred and George help him up.

'Bet you loved that, Potter! Saved Weasley's neck, didn't you?' Draco sneers before continuing, 'I've never seen a worse Keeper! Maybe we should add some more verses to our little song. About his filthy mother!'

George starts to lunge at Draco but is held back by Harry and Fred. Really Draco? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut for once.

'And his pathetic loser of a father too!' Draco adds again

Fred now forgets everything and tries to lunge at Draco who only smirks in response as he's held back by a few Gryffindor's.

'But then, you like the Weasleys, don't you? How can you stand the stink? I mean it reminds you of your own dear mother!' Draco remarks

Only to have Harry finally snap and charge at Draco, punching him so hard Draco falls to the ground. Only to be pounced on by Fred and George with Harry following suit all the while Draco groaning in pain.

'George! Harry! Stop!' Hermione and I scream at them trying to get them

'Stop this!' I scream hoping one of the boys would listen.

'Impedimenta!' Madam Hooch yells

Sending Harry and George off of Malfoy a few feet away. McGonagall now is storming over to us, flush face and a grim set in her eyes.

'What on earth do you two think you're doing?' McGonagall screams at Harry as he tried to lunge back at Malfoy.

Madam Hooch leaps between the boys and points her wand at Harry, 'Don't make me stupify you, Potter!'

'My office. Now.' McGonagall shouts at Harry

I watching as Harry and McGonagall leave the Quidditch Pitch along with most of the Gryffindor's not before they gave Draco dirty looks. Glancing over I find Draco all disheveled looking and bloodied.

He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. What an idiot. We lock eyes for a second before I follow the rest of the Gryffindor's as we head back to the school.

'What a game! Did you see Malfoy? Can't keep his mouth shut.' Seamus remarks heatedly

We were all waiting in the common room to find out the verdict of McGonagall's response. 'I know. It was rather stupid of him.'

'You have to love Quidditch season!' Seamus exclaims with a grin, 'We'll have to go to more games together Eva.'

'Sure Seamus.' I remark, returning his smile

When the portrait door swung open we, all stopped talking as Fred, George and Harry both come in looking furious. Oh no. This couldn't be good.

'We're banned from the Quidditch team!' Harry shouts to all of us

'What!' Seamus screams along with a few others

A flurry of protest as everyone swarmed around them to find out if this was a practical joke. Catching a few phrases over the people yelling protest I found out that McGonagall was not happy at them attacking Malfoy, leading her to ban them from Quidditch. I thought that was a bit drastic but once you pissed of McGonagall there was no turning back.

'Can you believe this! What are you going to do now!' Ron exclaims

'Well they shouldn't have attacked Malfoy.' Hermione states earning all the Gryffindor's to send glares at her for siding with McGonagall.

Shaking my head, I leave all of them to their emotions as I head back to my room. My parents would be interested to hear how things have been going and who knew what tomorrow would bring. Most likely another fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

I still couldn't figure out how Malfoy also insisted on having a row with Harry. It did nothing and only set more people against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Wow.'

'Don't even say it.' Malfoy growled as he shut the door to the room

I couldn't help but chuckle at the turn of events. His eye was black and blue and his cheeks were swollen from the damage he received from mouthing off.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I said innocently, making him scowl as he sat down on the cushions

'I bet your happy.'

'Very much so. Gryffindor won.' I began with a smile, 'However it was rather childish of you to pick a fight with them just because you were sore about losing the game.'

'Well I hear they got themselves banned from the team.' Malfoy stated smugly

'Really? You're the one that provoked them, you should have been punished also.' I cross my hands over my chest in annoyance.

Snape never punished Slytherins and here was just another example of it.

'I'm being praised for getting them banned. Now how will they win without Potter there to save the day.'

'Ugh.' I remark not at all thrilled with his speech, 'Save that for people who believe you.'

'Whatever Edwards.'

We sat in silence, brooding over yesterday's events. It was times like these where I really questioned how I could be friends… let alone like Malfoy. I mean they were just childish pranks but still.

'Will you be cheering me on at the next game? I wouldn't mind seeing you decked out in Slytherin colors.' Malfoy states moving over to sit next to me, 'I can already imagine the looks of horror on your friends face when they would see you.'

'Really? Trying to make me loose friends?' I remark looking up into his eyes

'No.' Draco states as his eyes roam over me, 'I just think green and silver would look great on you instead of that red and gold.'

He tugged at the end of the scarf I had draped around my shoulders. I shivered slightly only to make his grin broaden, which softened his features; that could make a girl get lost in his eyes.

'I'll get you in green in silver and you'll thank you me for it.' Draco purred as he minimized the distance between us.

'In your dreams, Malfoy.' I retort rather weakly, which only made him more pleased

'Oh, don't you worry, you are.'

I roll my eyes at his remark but there was no denying that he still had the capabilities to speed up my heartbeat by the simplest actions. Damn him because he knew what he did to me. As if reading my thoughts, he continues to smirk dangerously at me.

'So, did you bring it?' I ask trying to change the conversation

He eyes me for a moment, 'Yes and something extra.'

'Oh?'

I watch as he turns to his bag and pulls out wizard's chess and…a bottle of something?

'A little perk me up.' Draco announces seeing my face

'What is it?'

'Butter beer.'

'Ah.'

'Shall we begin?' Draco states placing the chess board in front of us.

'I believe so.'

We settle ourselves so he sat across from me and sets the table up, 'I have another idea. Dobby.'

With a crack the elf appeared in front of us, 'Oh Hello Miss Eva!'

'Hello Dobby can I ask a favor from you?' I state ignoring Draco's shocked face

'Of course, Miss Eva. Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of Dobby!' Dobby states with a smile

'Well thank you Dobby you are too nice. Is there any way we could get a light snack?'

'Of course, Dobby with be right back!' Dobby exclaims and with a pop he apparated.

'Friends with the elves?' Draco remarks with his eyebrows raised.

'Yes. You'll thank me in a moment.' I retort smugly

A moment later Dobby appeared with a tray of snacks, 'Dobby hopes Miss Eva likes the food. Dobby wasn't sure what she would want.'

He placed the tray on the rug and smiled brightly up at me, 'I'm sure I'll love whatever you brought. Thank you Dobby.'

He grinned proudly before apparating away. Turning towards Draco I gave him a cheeky smile.

'Food.' I remark glancing down to find a variety of everything, 'Oo, pumpkin squares!'

'You like those?' Draco remarks as he helped himself to a sandwich.

'Only my favorite dessert of all times!' I remark rolling my eyes at him

'Well, are you ready to get crushed in wizard's chess?' Draco states taking a sip from the bottle before passing it to me.

'Actually, I have high expectations that today is the day I finally crush you!' I exclaim grinning madly at him

'You're mental.'

'Hey!' I remark

'Oof!' Draco yelled after I threw a pillow at his face

He sent me an evil glare but decided to make his first move instead. I grinned at him again before focusing onto the chess boards. I needed to concentrated if I wanted to beat him….

….

'Remember what we've been taught and it will get easier with time.' Harry states to the group of us huddled together

It was Tuesday night DA Meeting in the Room of Requirements. I was quietly observing Harry and couldn't help and be amazed at how much he transitioned.

In the beginning, he was a bit hesitant, unsure of himself but he quickly realized that he had a knack for leading.

'You want to use the word with force. Mean what you say when you cast a spell.' Harry continued glancing at Padama

'Stupefy!' Padama shouted at the wooded figure

We clapped as she successfully used the spell and we continued down the line. Neville still had problems with spell use, which we were all trying to help him feel confident.

'Stupefy!' Ginny shouted at her turn, earning cheers from her brothers

It continued and I was also successful with my defense spell. When we had a tally for those who had good spell work for Stupefy, Harry had us split up with people who struggled to try and help coach them along.

I was currently coaching a second year Hufflepuff with Dean standing next to me coaching a Gryffindor. I couldn't help but notice that there was no Slytherin's invited or were invited and didn't want to come.

I wanted to remember to pull Hermione aside to ask her about this. I mean I know that a lot of them come from families that are Death Eaters but I doubt that every kid in Slytherin will turn bad or comes from a family associated with Death Eaters.

'Okay that's it for now.' Harry states with a grin as he pushed his glasses up, 'Great job everyone, try to practice on your own if you can but be careful. We'll try to find a day that works for everyone so until next time. Good luck!'

Everyone clapped and began talking amongst themselves as they gathered their belongings.

'Eva!'

Turning I grinned, 'Hello Ron.'

'Hi. Harry asked if you'd help be a look out. We don't want everyone leaving all at the same time.' Ron states with a shrug of his shoulders

'That should be fine. Have a good night Ron and tell the others.' I remark glancing up to him

'Sure thing!'

I watched him walk over to where Harry and Hermione were chatting together. I headed over to the door and glanced at everyone who was waiting.

'All right boys and girls. We can't all leave at the same time.' I begin smiling at them, 'I'll go out first and make sure we're in the clear and then I signal you to go out in groups of three with a 5-minute pause in between.'

'There is another door that the room created where half of you can go through that leads to another path. So, split up and there'll be another look out.'

With nods in agreement and half the group heading to where Luna was stations I nodded and headed out the door with my wand ready. Glancing to my left and to the right the hall way was quiet and no shadows leaping off the wall, to signal a person coming.

After waiting a few minutes I was satisfied that the coast was clear and walked back to the door to signal them to start ushering out. I moved forward and stood center at the T split of the hallways and continued this stance until Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out.

'Thanks Eva!' Hermione states as her and the boys walked up to me

'It's no problem. Are you guys walking back to the dorms?' I ask glancing up at Ron and then at Harry

'Yes. You're welcome to join us. We're the last to leave the room.' Hermione replies

'Let me just check one more time.' Harry states before pulling a wad of parchment out of his jeans back pocket

Confused I glance at the parchment wondering how paper was going to help us when Harry pointed his wand at the center while stating, 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to know good'.

As the last words were spoken, the parchment transformed to have writing all over the front and he opened the parchment to show a map.

'Well that is certainly a rare thing to have.' I remark grinning at Harry

I chuckled lightly when his cheeks flushed in embarrassment before he finally ushered me over to him to look at what the parchment showed.

'This was given to me. My father, godfather and their friends made this when they were here at Hogwarts.' Harry began as I stood next to him, 'Here look. The footprints are people. So here we are.'

Leaning over I could see our names next to the footprints and looking about you could see some of the DA members going down the hallways.

'This is a very nifty object to have. No wonder you sneak about the castle like it's not hard.' I tease glancing up at him

'Er.. Yes. Well its clear for now so we better get moving.' Harry remarks with red cheeks

We all nod in agreement and begin a quiet trek back to the Gryffindor common room. Once back we exchanged a few knowing smiles with fellow DA members and I followed Hermione to a table where we would be working on the Essay for Charms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

November flew by fast, between the DA Meetings and barley escaping Umbridge, Filch and the Inquisitor Squad; not to mention classes, it was hard keeping things straight. Letters with my parents were getting increasingly short, signaling that their work was taking a huge part of their time and it seemed that they were stressed.

The craziest part was getting sent to meet with Dumbledore the week before Christmas break. 'You wished to see me sir?' I remark as I stepped into his office.

'Yes. Please have a seat? Would you like a piece of candy?' Dumbledore asked with a grin

'No thank you sir.'

Settling myself in a chair opposite of his desk I waited patiently to find out what the meeting was all about.

'I am sorry to intrude on your free time so I'll get right to the point.' Dumbledore began folding his arms on the table, 'I just received an owl from your parents this morning. Don't worry they are perfectly okay.'

'They had unfortunate news that they would not be able to see you for Christmas because they are unable to leave their current location. They asked if you had any options.' Dumbledore paused

'I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood you. Did you say they won't be able to be home for Christmas?' I state with worry and confusion

'No, you heard me correctly. Don't fret we'll have this solved very easily. I informed your parents that you had two options that I would leave for you to choose and that I was sorry to hear that they could not see you for the Holiday.'

'Oh?'

'I do not mean to pry into your personal life but I understand you are close friends to Harry Potter?' Dumbledore questioned

'I mean we are close but I'm not as close as you would say Ron or Hermione are.' I remark even more lost on how this had anything to do with my parents

'Good. Good. Since your parents are not able to leave from their job post, you are welcome to stay here at Hogwarts during the holidays with other students who do not go home. There is another option but it would include answering some difficult questions. Are you willing to answer?' Dumbledore questioned cheerfully

'Um…. Sure?' I remark adding to myself that I had quite a few questions I would like to ask also

'Excellent!' Dumbledore states clapping his hands together and leaning back into his chair, 'Just as we meet last time before the school year began I had brought up that Voldemort is on the rise. Do you believe what Harry and I have said?'

'Yes, I believe Harry and you.'

'Good. Now what is your thoughts about Voldemort coming to power?' Dumbledore questioned and I noticed even some of the portraits had stopped chatting to listen

I glanced at the pictures warily before turning back to Dumbledore, 'Well I'm not excited about it. I don't want him taking over the World… or Europe for that matter.'

'Excellent! Do you feel that you would want to help stop him from gaining control if it was in your power?'

Would I help stop him? Well… I guess that is exactly was the DA is all about? I surely don't want him in power one way or the other and I'm not sure how great I could be at fighting but… yes. I would still want to help. I pondered to myself before speaking

'Yes. I would want to help stop him in any way I could.' I reply

'Good. That is was I suspected.' Dumbledore states with a grandfatherly grin, 'Now that the questions are over with. I want to tell you about The Order of the Phoenix.'

He leaned in and for the next half hour we talked all about the Order and what they stood for and how this in turn related to Harry Potter. He said that in time, Harry would tell me more about his role in this but that all of this must be kept secret.

He was offering me a place to stay for Christmas. It would be at the headquarters of the Order and that even Harry, Hermione, Ron and his family would be staying there. I mean it was hard to pass up the chance to know the three of them better and if my parents weren't going to be able to see me for Christmas it beat staying at Hogwarts by myself.

Once I consented to the idea of staying at the location of the Order Dumbledore sent and owl to my parents stating that I would be staying at a safe location with friends. He informed me that he would let Harry know about my situation and that I should allow Harry to come to me to broach the similar living arrangement.

With everything squared away he sent me on my way. It was one crazy day and I figured that I should go first to the owlery to let my parents know also and then to send a message to Draco with one of the school birds. I wanted to meet up one more time before break ended. Hopefully he would be want to meet tonight. I had the last DA meeting tomorrow night and then it would be break.

I threw my hood up as I tried to keep my face out of the elements. It was blowing hard all the way up the hill to the owlery. I did not enjoy dredging through the snow.

Writing two quick letters I sent my owl and a school owl out for delivery before make my way back to the common room.

'Eva! Just the girl we were wanting to see!' George exclaims with a sly grin

'Yes, come over here for a second darling!' Fred chimes in also

'What are you too up to? You are never this sweet unless you want something from me?' I remark looking at each of them hard

They were both wearing jeans and a hoodie as they both held onto their box of merchandise. A few lower classmen shifted away from the Weasley Twins as I walked up to them.

'Us?' They both chimed in together, 'Why, we would never do such a thing!'

'All right then.' I remark standing next to them, 'What is it?'

'How would you feel about collaborating in a marketing schema?' Fred states with a mischievous glint

'What do you think Fred, think she'll be cut out to be a part of Weasley's & Weasley's marketing campaign?' George remarks slyly

'I dunno George.'

'Really, you two. What do you mean marketing scheme?' I remark curious to at least hear them out

'Well.'

Grabbing my arm, they pulled me over to them so that others couldn't over hear what they were about to tell me. They had a deadly gleam in their eye, hinting at all the ideas that were running wild in their head.

Essentially, they wanted a girl to be a part of their marking campaign to get students to buy their product even though Umbridge had banned them. How could anyone suspect that a sweet, good student like me would get involved in selling banned items.

'Well Edward's what do you think?' George begins

'Do you think you can handle it?' Fred finishes

'Well…' I began looking at their eager faces, 'Damn. I can't resist those faces! Sure I'm in.'

They yelled in delight making people in the common room look at us curiously as Fred picked me up and twirled me around.

'You won't be disappointed.' George states with a broad grin.

'Welcome to the business!' Fred exclaims when he finally put me down

Holding onto his arm I grinned, 'Thank you.'

'We'll talk tomorrow after the other stuff.' George states with a wink as they go to leave

'Sounds good.' I call out to them heading for the girl's dormitory

I really have too much going on! First D.A., trying to sneak time with Malfoy, now I'm the marketing scheme for Weasley's and Weasley's. Bounding up the stairs I settled on taking a nap before dinner started in a few hours.

'Eva, you are coming down for dinner?' Lavender called pulling my curtain back

'Uh, yeah.' I mumbled pulling the sheets back trying to wake up

'See you down at dinner.' Lavender called

After freshening up I pulled a cream sweater over my tank top and put my boots on over my dark blue skinny jeans. Grabbing my wand I shoved it in my pocket before bounding out the door and down the moving staircase.

As I proceeded through the main hall I couldn't help but smile watching everyone talking and interacting. I searched the tables and found a familiar blond hair boy talking to Blaise. I wonder if he got my owl?

'EVA!'

I turned and found that it was twins shouting from the Gryffindor table causing a good chuck of people to turn towards me curious and chuckling at the goofy nature of the Weasley twins. They were waving me over and I smiled brightly and walked over to them

'Gentleman." I remark taking a seat between the two of them

'Do you here that George. Gentlemen we are.' Fred teases elbowing me

'I heard correctly. If only mother heard how great we are!' George replies

'You guys are something else.' I remark helping myself to food

'Indeed, we are!' Fred states

'We want to start talking over winter break about ideas we have for you if that's okay.' George begins lowering his voice

'Sure, that should be fine.' I remark watching as an owl fly towards me

'Getting mail pretty late there?' Fred teases as the owl lands in front of me

'Hush.' I remark elbowing him only making him laugh more

I unroll the parchment and give him a piece of toast as he flies away. Eying the Twins before opening I look done at the note.

 _Meet you at the corner before the towers._

I grinned to myself before pocketing the note and getting sucked into goofing around with the Twins and a few of the upper classmen. They were a good bunch to hang out with and I always left with my stomach in cramps from laughing.

Once everyone had fallen asleep I pulled my covers back on snuck out the room and eyed the common room to make sure no one was up. I wish I had Harry's nifty parchment paper to help make sure the coast was clear.

Shivering slightly, I crept my way down the moving staircase and hid in the corner when a light from Professor McGonagall's wand turned the corner. Once I saw her light turn the next corner I snuck down the hallway.

A right turn there, a left turn there and up a back-stair case I was finally on the landing to get to the Astronomy Tower where Draco asked to meet.

Glancing about I heard a low whistle come from a landing past the doors that lead to the towers. Following it I found Draco leaning up against a door grinning at me. He was dressed in all black, black jeans and a black sweater with his hair falling over his eyes.

'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.' Draco remarked pushing the door open more for me to follow him.

I eyed him for a second before walking past him and into the dark room. Pulling out my wand I _whispered Lumos_ and watched as my wand light up, and brightened up the room around us.

'Can't stay away for long, can you.' Draco drawled out when the door closed

'You're so full of yourself.' I tease glancing about, 'What is this place?'

'It's an old lecture room for the Astronomy classes.' Draco remarked coming up next to me.

His eyes sparked from the light given off by our wands and it took everything I had not to melt into the damn eyes. Taking in a deep break I grinned up at him.

'So, is this going to be a new meeting spot?' I remark finally pulling my eyes away from him and glancing about

'It could be.' Draco murmured

I walked about the room trying to tame my nerves since I could feel his predatory eyes on me the whole time. The room was nothing special. Desks with chairs, the left side had tall glass windows that had a great view of the Dark Forest. On the right-hand side there were shelves of books and miscellaneous items forgotten.

At the front of the room was the Professors desk as well as two chalk boards that were now covered in a film of dust and spider webs. I turned and glanced back at Draco, to find that he was slowing making his way to me through the rows of desks. Never once breaking eye contact.

'We should put the lights out of our wands. Don't want to get caught?' Draco whispered as he came even closers

My hearts jumped to my throat, dimly aware that I was slowly back tracking from him until my butt collided with a desk causing me to jump in shock. A low chuckle came from Malfoy as he crossed the distance between us.

'My, my, aren't we a bit jumpy.' Draco drawled standing right in front of me, making me tilt my head up to look at him, 'I don't bite…much.' he purred before extinguishing the light from his wand.

I blinked a few times, shocked by his remark and trying to adjust to the dimmer room. I felt his hands come up to my wand hand, 'Edwards. I'm serious, you need to get rid of the light or we'll both have detention with Umbridge.'

I nodded dumbly heading his words and shoving my wand into my pocket. It was completely dark in this room besides that moonlight that came through the windows. I could I dimly see Draco's form even though we were inches apart and could still see that strange glint in his eyes as he continued to stare into my soul.

'Draco, I-' I jumped as I felt his arm snake around me, lifting me up and onto the top of the desk. His other hand grabbed ahold of my waist to keep me from squirming away.

'SH. No need to talk Eva.' Draco whispered

My face felt flush as a blush rose from our current position. Besides getting startled by him lifting me up to set me on the desk, he never removed his hands from my waist. Meanwhile he gently pushed against my legs so that he could stand between them, minimizing almost all the distance between us.

He paused to watch me for a second before he leaned forwards, glancing briefly at my lips before I shut my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. I returned the kiss, dimly aware of him pulling me closer to deepen the kiss.

My hands had a life of their own as they wrapped around his shoulders and tangled into his hair. Being so close to him I could smell his earthy toned cologne with a mix of something else. It was intoxicating, between his scent and the feel of his hands running up my back.

We pulled apart breathless and when I finally opened my eyes I could see him smirking at me.

'Damn Edwards.' Malfoy chuckled with his hands makings circles next to my waist.

I felt my face flush from his remark at his obvious agreement to us snogging in a classroom. I could only return the smirk.

'Yeah well… don't get too used to it.' I tease pulling my hands off him a little begrudgingly, 'Pansy wouldn't be too pleased that you're not snogging her.'

His eyes narrow at me as he remarks, 'Don't even joke about that!'

I chuckle slightly as I lay my palms on his chest to push him away slightly as I hop off the desk only to earn protests from him. I tried to clear my head; temptation of his muscled chest felt underneath his shirt was making things very difficult.

'I didn't ask you to meet so we would end up snogging the whole time!' I remark dryly with a mischievous smirk knowing he wouldn't be happy

'You didn't seem to mind.' Draco retorts grumpily

I chose to ignore his remark and tried to push away all the feelings that were coursing through me from his kiss. I ran my hands through my hair to give my mind a moment to clear.

'I just wanted to hang out one more time before we left for break.' I remark glancing up at him

'I still find that we were doing exactly that. If you would just-oof.' Draco remarked snaking his arms around me before I pushed him away

'I'm serious!' I excalim placing my hands on my hips. Damn him…. I don't know how I can keep resisting.

His chest rumbled in a quiet laughter, with his hands up in a silent surrender.

'Why did you join the Inquisitor Squad.' I blurt out.

It had been driving me crazy that he was part of the group trying to figure out what the D.A. was up too. Not that he knows I was a part of it.

'Why wouldn't I join?' Draco drawled in a frustrated manor, 'By not joining you're basically saying that you or your parents are against the Ministry.'

'I understand that but you seriously can't like Umbridge.' I scoff following him as he walked towards the windows.

'Of course, I don't like the daft woman!' Draco exclaims giving me a dirty look, 'However it would be far worse if I didn't join. Plus, we all know Potter is involved with this illegal club and I would like to be the one who catches him.'

I rolled my eyes at his apparent hatred of Harry. I wish I could just convince him and how worse it was that he joined sides with Umbridge.

'Where's this sudden curiosity coming from?' Draco questions looking at me

'I dunno.' I remark, 'I just don't understand how you could do anything that could support that women.'

'You should be more careful on where and who you say that too.' Draco state grabbing my arm to get me to look up at him, 'you're lucky I like you.'

'Yeah?' I remark rolling my eyes

'Yeah.'

'So, what's with the commotion at dinner today.' Draco questions

'Commotion?' I ask confused

He rolls his eyes as me, 'You and the Weasley Twins.'

'Oh that.' I remark chuckling which only makes him scowl, 'What are you all grumpy for? The Twins and I are actually partners in a little side business.'

'I'm not grumpy!' Draco huffed, 'What you do mean a side business?'

'I dunno. Can I trust you?' I teased, 'After all you're on the Inquisitor Squad.'

'Seriously.' Draco remarks sending me one of his trade mark glares

'Yes seriously. Tell me I can trust you not to go telling people especially your new little group.' I remark as I make myself comfortable sitting on a desk

Draco sighs and comes to stand right in front of me, 'I won't say anything.'

I eyed him a moment not completely sure if I could indeed trust him. His eyes softened and I decided that perhaps I could trust him.

'Well let's just say, if anyone in Slytherin is looking for some newly banned items…. I might be able to arrange for them to become available.'

His eyes widened in surprise but in a second he had his usual smirk, 'Again, are you sure you were put in the right house?'

I laughed and hit his arm playfully and his attempt at a joke. 'Like I said. If you hear whisperings, you know where to find me. Of course, if anything happens it won't land on me.'

'It's like I don't even know who you are.' Draco remarked looking at me in a different light

'Please how is this any different than me sneaking off in the middle of the night just to see you.' I remark dryly

The rest of the night went well, we chatted… kissed. Overall, I was rather happy that we did end up seeing each other before Christmas break started. I had most of my shopping done for Christmas and just had wrapping left.

Lying in bed that night I was excited at how fast the next couple days would go by. Tomorrow after classes we would have our last meeting for the term and then I would be staying with the Order for Christmas.

….

'Think of your happiest memory.' Harry began walking around the room, 'Something very important to you and only think of that memory when you perform the Patronus charm.'

There was a murmur of excitement and nerves as we all glanced at each other. Unsure if we would be able to perform such a strong defensive spell.

'Once you have that memory in your memory…'Harry began pulling out his wand, 'Expecto Petronum!'

He shouts and I hold my breath as I watch silver shoot from his wand to perform a stag that leaps up and around the room and between all of us.

'Everyone pair off into groups.' Harry states grinning at us.

With a bit of shuffling I was paired up with Neville. As a way to coach him, and encourage him. We all took a while trying out different 'happy memories', trying to find the one that would be the one to trigger a Patronus.

'Okay Neville, just try to think about a happy memory.' I state giving Neville my most encouraging smile

'I… I really don't have a happy memory.' Neville remarks

'Oh, that can't be true.' I state, 'What about getting your Hogwarts letter?'

'I guess I could try and use that." Neville states with a shrug, seemingly unconvinced that it may work. 'Expecto Petronum!'

He states lifting his wand where a little silver spark shoots out but just stays that way. I shook my head, he didn't have any confidence and just whispered the words instead of stating them with power.

'See. I'm a failure!' Neville exclaims

'You're not a failure Neville! Never believe that.' I state grabbing his arm and looking at him.

I had him work on other spells instead, with Harry and Hermione checking on us every so often. We decided to stick to disarming spells for Neville and I had him go against Padama.

'Expelliarmus!' Neville states

I watch with a grin as he shouts the words and he successfully disarmed Padama!

'Nice job Neville!' I shout with a smile

Harry came over and claps him on the back and a few other students also surrounded Neville to celebrate his victory at his disarming spell.

'Right. Everyone that's it for today. This is our last meeting for the term.' Harry began as he was interrupted by disagreement.

'Thank you all, you guys have been great. Don't forget to practice over the holidays and I'll see you when we come back!' Harry stated cheerfully

There was a murmur of excitement and celebration. Everyone gave their congratulations to Harry as they all slowly took their time leaving. We were still cautious about leaving and what could be lurking on the other side of the door.

'Well guys great job as always.' I remark to Hermione, Ron and Harry

'Thank you.' Ron remarks with a grin

'I'll see you guys later.' I remark noticing that Harry was eying Cho.

I chuckle as I watch as Harry gets stopped by the Weasley Twins before he could get to Cho.

'Oi! Eva wait a second!' Fred yelled as Harry dismissed them

'Only one second.' I remark dryly

'Just a second?' George implies holding his hand to his heart, 'you wound me!'

'Hush. You are not.' I remark slapping his hand playfully

'So, we were thinking…'Fred states as both him and George loop arms with me, to whisper all about their products. Sending the end of my night in fits of laughter listening to the stories of how they had to test their products out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Eva. Eva wake up.'

I grumbled slightly not wanting to get woken up, but whoever it was they continued to shake me to get up, 'All right, all right.' I grumbled finally tearing my eyes open in annoyance

Pushing my hair away and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I find a blurry figure leaning over my bed. Blinking again I find that a very anxious Hermione looming over me.

'What's this about Hermione?' I ask sitting up and looking at the girl confused

'It's Harry.' Hermione began her face full of worry

'What's wrong?' I ask pushing the sheets off me, fully awake from her worry

'He had a dream and Ron's father is in trouble. Harry is with Dumbledore and he requested to bring you with us.' Hermione states in a rush

'Requested to bring me where?' I asked confused pushing myself out of the bed and looking at her just as confused as before.

'To his office. Get dressed quickly!' Hermione states

I got out of the bed and went about finding suitable clothes to wear last minute. It turned out to be jeans, a purple sweater and brown boots. Grabbing my wand, I followed Hermione as we high tailed it to Dumbledore's office.

We didn't speak and once the Hermione said the password we ran up the stairs where Dumbledore waited patiently. Once entering the room, I found an anxious looking Harry and Ron; who were both still in their sleep wear. Dumbledore was off to the side by his fireplace and turned when he heard up walking in.

'Hello, Miss Edwards. Thanks Hermione for bringing her here also.' Dumbledore states with a twinkle in his eye

'I know all of you are confused on this request I have made. Eva, I believe it is time to finally let me know about our discussion.' Dumbledore states looking at me.

I felt the stares of all three of them, all silently asking what was going on. 'Uh…. sure Headmaster.'

'Excellent! As all of you are aware, Eva's parents both work for Magical Congress of the United States of America. While I cannot go into specifics of their jobs, they contacted me to tell me that they couldn't be here for the Christmas Holiday. After talking with Miss Eva, I have offered her a place to stay for the holidays.' Dumbledore began conjuring up three chairs for us to sit in.

'Miss Edwards will be at Black family home for the Holidays while her parents are unable to leave.' Dumbledore states with a smile

'Really Eva?' Hermione states in surprise

'Yes.'

'That's great!' Hermione remarks with a grin

'I believe it would be best if the four of you were to depart so that Ron may be with his family.' Dumbledore states

'Sir? What about our belongings?' I ask

'Ah, do not worry, as we speak they are getting transported to your new residents. Harry, I suggest to take what we talked about seriously.' Dumbledore states moving from me to gaze curiously at Harry

'Er.. Yes, of course sir.' Harry remarks

'Right. Come this way. The rest of the Weasley's have already gone ahead of us.' Dumbledore exclaims ushering us to him

I followed them, a bit nervously as we all said our destination. When the dust settled from the Floo Network I found myself in the dark room and after I glanced around more I realized we were all standing in a kitchen.

'It's about time the rest of you showed up.' A voice called out to us

'Sirius!' Harry shouted walking up to the man

Taking a moment to absorb, Sirius was a middle-aged man with long, black curly hair. He had a friendly demeanor and obviously meant a lot to Harry. I don't think I've ever seen Harry look so happy or excited to see someone.

'Well are you going to introduce me to your friend Harry?' Sirius remarks with a grin

Ron and Hermione had already left the room and it was just the three of us now. I smiled politely at Sirius and then glancing at Harry who gave me a sheepish grin.

'Right. Sorry, this is Evangeline Edwards. Dumbledore said she'd be staying here over break with us.' Harry remarks into a question

'Well Evangeline, it's pleasure to meet you.' Sirius remarks with a grin, 'I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Ah, yes Dumbledore told me that you might be staying with us.'

'Nice to meet you, please just call me Eva.' I reply

'Well Eva, welcome to Grimmauld Place. Please make yourself at home, but mind the paintings.' Sirius states with a grin ushering me to follow, 'This was my family's home and now it's home to members of the Order. I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in.'

I share a smile with Harry as we fall into line behind Sirius. We left the kitchen and entered a tiny hallway of black, wood floors and a grey stucco walls. To the right he led us up the staircases and true, each painting we past I could hear whisperings behind them. Edging closer to Harry I was not a fan of the paintings.

'Don't worry as long as they stay covered they're harmless.' Harry remarks with a grin when I bump into him

'I hope so too.' I remark.

'Here, I hope you don't mind. You'll be sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny.' Sirius remarks to the open door.

'Eva! I thought I heard your voice.' Ginny exclaims pulling me into a grin, 'I didn't know you would be staying here for the Holidays. Hello Harry!'

'Right I'll leave you to get unpacked.' Sirius remarks turning away with Harry following.

'It's good to have you here. Another girl is always needed.' Ginny remarks with a grin

'Well thanks. Sorry I didn't say anything beforehand. Dumbledore asked that I not say anything until it was needed.' I remark walking over to the bed that my belongings were on.

'That's okay…. I mean it was quite a shock.' Hermione began following me to the bed she had next to me before continuing, 'I'm glad you'll be here though too.'

'Thanks.' I remark with a smile.

I felt a little unsure on how to feel coming here. If I was honest with myself I felt like I was intruding on some type of secret club and I was the outsider. Everyone knew each other since forever and I was still the new person.

'Let see if we can find the boys.' Hermione remarks to me with a grin as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail

'Sure.'

I follow Hermione out the door and we go up another flight of stairs where we stop at a door that we hear a bunch of chatter. She knocked and we were greeted by a red-faced Ron.

'Did you hear. They won't us leave to see my dad.' Ron exclaims in a breath of frustration

'What do you mean?' Hermione states as we walk into the room Ron and Harry shared.

'I mean, Dumbledore won't let us leave.' Ron remarks angrily as he falls onto his bed, 'Says it'll be too suspicious that we would show up at the hospital right after my dad was brought in.'

'I would think Dumbledore knows what he's talking about.' Hermione states putting her hands on her hips, 'It would look rather odd of you to show up and how would you explain how you found out?'

'It's not like you could tell them anything.' Hermione continued, shaking her head at Ron's attitude

'What's happened to your dad?' I ask Ron and glancing between the three of them

There was some sort of silent conversation going on between the three of them. Obviously, whatever had happened they weren't really sure if telling me was a good idea. Yet again I wondered what has been going on that I wasn't aware of or not told about.

'Dumbledore obviously trusts her Harry but it's up to you.' Hermione states breaking the silence

Harry looks at me for a long time before sighing and running his hands through his wild hair. Staring back at his green eyes I made a point to not back down.

'It's actually a long story.' Harry began glancing at me once again

'Well… it's a good thing I'm stuck here with you lot all break.' I tease with an encouraging smile.

It earned me a chuckle from Harry and seemed to melt the resolve that he had. 'You'll probably want to get comfortable, it's quite a long story.'

'Okay.'

I move over and sit on the bed as I pat a spot next to me for Harry to follow. I wanted him to be just as comfortable with tell me.

'Take your time and don't feel like you have tell me everything. I do understand and I won't pry.' I remark as Harry took a seat next to me

'We'll leave you two.' Hermione remarks pulling Ron along with her out the door

'Wha- we are?' Ron asked as he looks at Hermione in confusion

'Come on.' Hermione remarks rolling her eyes

I grin at the two of them before I look back at Harry, 'Well I'll listen for as long as you want. We're friends Harry and I want you to trust me but at your own pace.'

He looks at me for a second before shaking his head with a grin, 'Sometimes I forget how much different you are from Hermione. But, you're right…I do trust you and we are friends.'

I smile back and stare at the wall in front of me while I listen to Harry telling me things that have happened. While I already knew that Harry was the reason Voldemort didn't survive and that Harry faced him on multiple occasions while at Hogwarts.

What I did learn was more about his life with his Muggle relatives, how he has a connection to Voldemort and the dreams. How the dreams led him to knowing that Ron's father was in trouble. I listened and murmured understanding in the right places.

I couldn't even say how long we sat, side by side, staring at the chipped paint as he talked hurriedly and emotionally. He slowly started to taper off on the story coming to the end.

'Well Harry, I do not envy the challenges that you had to cross.' I remark glancing at him, 'Thank you for sharing with me though. It means a lot to me that you felt comfortable.'

'Of course, sometimes I just feel.' Harry began shaking his head. 'I feel so angry…. ever since Cedric was killed.'

'I get it, you have every right to feel angry.' I state turning on the bed to look at him touching his arm, 'However, realize that life must move on. I didn't know Cedric but I'm sure he would not want you to forget to live'

Harry nodded his head but stayed silent. I couldn't ever understand what he was going through and for me to just pretend like I do would probably be useless on Harry.

'Come on, no more self-pity.' I remark standing up and pulling on his arm to get up, 'We're on Christmas break, there's no homework and while we are confined in this house we should be able to cause a lot of mischief!'

He finally caved in and allowed me to drag him off the bed.

'Oi, there you are!' A voice called making me turn around

'Hello.' I state grinning at one of the twins

'Why didn't you tell us you were coming to stay?' Fred states in a huff, 'Sorry Harry official W&W business I have to take her away.'

With that Fred pulled onto me out the door and I waved goodbye to a chuckling Harry. Leading me into what must be the Twin's room I was pulled into a hug.

'I can't believe you kept this secret from us!' George remarks pulling me out of his embrace

'Well, I would have told you but Dumbledore asked me to keep it a secret.' I remark grinning back at him

'Well now that you'll be here all break. We'll have lots of time to get you integrated.' Fred states pulling me along and shutting the door, 'We want to make sure Ronikins doesn't peek.'

So, we were lost talking about what they've created, how to get it to students without getting caught and how to keep it from tracing back to us. All in all, I think that my first day on break was a hit and helped keep me from worrying about my parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The holiday weekend went by in a blur. Once Mr. Weasley came home the tension in the house disappeared and it was back to celebrating Christmas. I still hadn't received an owl from my parents which was beginning to make me feel uneasy.

There was only a handful of times my parent's jobs got in the way and they were held up for longer periods of time. I was nervous for them and I could only hope that they were safe and nothing bad had happened to them.

I kept busy with finishing my Christmas shopping, hanging out with Harry, Ron, Hermione and occasionally Ginny. I was also kept busy with the Twins who were enjoying the fact that I didn't mind causing a bit of trouble.

It was Christmas Eve night, Molly made yet another fabulous dinner and deserts. I was squished between the Twins talking amiably about Quidditch and Christmas traditions.

'Well we're glad to have you here Eva. We've heard about you of course but it's nice to finally get to know you.' Mrs. Weasley states with a grin

'Well, thank you. I'm glad I got to celebrate with all my favorite Weasley's.' I tease earn cheers all around

That night I played Exploding Snaps with the Twins and then that evening I laid in bed readying. It was still strange to wake up and be here instead of at Hogwarts of whatever temporary Condo my parents would rent for the holiday.

'Wake up! Wake up!'

I groaned as someone had barged through the door and began exploding confetti all over the place. I felt someone grab me and I finally opened my eyes to find one of the Twin grinning madly at me.

'Merry Christmas!'

'Ugh…it's too early!' I moan only to have him yank me out of bed

'Where's your Christmas spirit?' Fred cackled evilly

'I'll have it once I am fully awake.' I state glancing about as I found Hermione and Ginny in similar states and Harry and Ron looking at us through the door.

They were in similar stages of undress, 'I see you got the wakeup call also.' Ron moaned giving his brothers an evil glare.

'It's time to get up and open gifts.' Fred yells

A moment later I squeak in shock as Fred grabs me by the waist and throws me over shoulder, all the while laughing madly at me.

'Fred! Put me down!' I shout trying to wiggle my way free

'Never!' Fred yells

'Guys, come on!' I shout over to Harry and Ron as I'm whisked out the door

'Sorry Eva.' Harry states trying to stifle a laugh

After bounding down the stairs I was brought into the living room with the rest of them following behind. I was grabbed and screamed as Fred tossed me so I would fall onto the couch.

'Ugh!' I groan trying to collect myself

'Fred! You should not be throwing Eva around in such a manor!' Mrs. Weasley shouts

'I didn't throw her… I merely guided her to the couch…ouch! Hey!' Fred yelps as I smack him on the leg

'That's for flinging me around like a rag doll!' I glare at him for a second before he grins sheepishly at me

'Sorry Eva. Couldn't help myself. Now scoot over, your taking up the whole couch!' Fred states

I shout a surprise again as he picks me up once again, and Mrs. Weasley yelling in horror before him and then George both sit down and I'm plopped down on across them

'I'm not a toy you know.' I state glaring up at them

My cheeks were flushed red from embarrassment as the rest of them had come in and were all watching with amusement, even Sirius sent a wink and grin my way in a teasing manor.

'Well now. Merry Christmas everyone! Let's hand out gifts.' Mrs. Weasley states with a grin clapping her hands, using her wand to get the gift floating through the air and sent to the right people.

I was surprised on how much gift I did get. My parents were able to send me my gifts with a letter; I stuck in my pocket to read later. They bought, new quills and ink. A few new sweaters and a new perfume as well. Hermione bought me a book on European Wizarding History, Ron, gave me Chocolate Frogs, Harry bout me Gryffindor Quidditch scarf.

Luna sent me a copy of the Quibbler, I also received a sweater with my initial from Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. Fred and George gave me a few of their products and candy.

'Here you go Eva. This one came by mail this morning.' Mrs. Weasley stated with a smile handing me a small package.

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley.' I state curious to who the package came form

Turning over the package I found it sealed with 'M' in green and smirked to myself. Who would have thought he had the heart to send me a gift for Christmas? An envelope was attached and I opened that first.

 _Eva,_

 _Merry Christmas. I already know you're rolling your eyes at this but I have to admit that I'm missing our late-night meetings. My parents overdid themselves again this year. I would warn you not to open the package until you're alone._

 _I confident you'll be singing me praises on how it made you forget your parents didn't show for Christmas. After all you must be dying without me._

 _DM_

I chuckled to myself and looked about, everyone was preoccupied and so I slipped away and went back to my room to open the package and to also read my parents note.

Sitting on the bed with my feet crossed I pushed my hair out of the way and held my breath as I opened the package. Inside I found a large box that suspiciously looked like a jewelry box. It had another M engraved on the top and when I pulled the top off I found a beautiful blood red jewels that were clasped to make a flower on the gold chain.

My god. This was stunning. I found a note tucked to the side and opened it up.

 _The real version of the choker you wore at Yule Ball. You looked quite stunning that night. -DM_

I was stunned. He bought me jewelry. No one had ever done that before if you don't include my parents. Running my hands over it I was afraid to even wear such an expensive jewelry. Putting the lid back on I moved on to what else was in the package. Ha!

He would remember something like this. Included in the package was Pumpkin Pastries. My favorite of course. I pulled one out to eat and I moved the necklace to be stashed underneath my clothes and stuck the rest of the treats in my bag as well. I then settled myself to read the letter my parents left for me.

 _Sweetie,_

 _We are terribly sorry that we cannot be there for Christmas. Please forgive us. We are currently undercover and we don't want to set any alarms off if we suddenly can't be around. Do not worry yourself we'll try and meet you at a Hogsmeade weekend when it's safe for us to slip away for a few hours._

 _Merry Christmas! We do hope you love the gifts and give a big hug to the Weasley's whom Dumbledore stated would be looking after you for us. Try to stay out of trouble this year with the Umbridge. We have heard the rumors and it's true just like your friends and you suspected that she's under direct orders from Fudge. Fudge does not trust Dumbledore._

 _Things are getting dangerous and with Umbridge there I assume you may also be starting to realize this. Please be safe and be careful with who you trust._

 _Love you, mom & dad_

Smiling to myself I was glad that they were at least able to send a letter. It felt strange not having them around and I couldn't decide if I should continue to be upset with them or not. Their job had a way of interfering with things like this and sometimes I wonder why they continue to do it.

'Eva!' Ginny calls from the door, 'Mum wants you down for breakfast.'

'Okay'

I follow her down the stairs and squeeze between her and Hermione as we all began to help ourselves to breakfast. There was one thing that I loved about the Weasley family, that was how much different they were from my own. They were loud, crazy and always a ton of people with big hearts.

I loved every moment of it. I never had such a crazy holiday celebration in my life. Perhaps not since we lived in the States with was quite a while ago and it was relatives and not family. I guess that is the downside when you're an only child.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Thank you for everyone who reads the story and continues to follow Eva.

Chapter 10

'Er… Hello Professor Snape.' I manage to get out as I stare at the man as he billowed his way into the kitchen.

He was sour…. Like always, from his black attire right to his attitude. He never bothered me much so I was glad for that. I still found it strange that he was a member of the Order as a double agent. It would be an understatement that I did feel bad for the bloke. Who would want to be a Death Eater and try to be a double agent at that. Just the thought alone made me shiver.

'Miss Edwards. Where's Potter?' Professor Snape drawled as he glanced about the empty kitchen, 'I have an urgent message. Go get him.'

'Of course, Professor.' I state putting my cup down and getting up, 'Oh, there's some tea in the pot if you'd like.'

With that I dash up the stairs, past the whispered paintings and Kreacher who scowled at me.

'Harry!' I shout opening the door to the boy's room,

'Eva.' Harry remarks raising an eyebrow

'Snape…. Downstairs…..he wants to speak with you in the kitchen.' I state trying to get my breathing down.

'Bloody hell.' Ron remarks staring at the two of us

'I would go now, you know he has no patience to wait.' I remark giving Harry a look. 'Hey…. Let me know when I'm allowed back in the kitchens… I was eating.'

Harry nodded his head as he left the room. Once he was out of sight I turned back to Ron.

'Well I'm curious to see what this is all about.' I remark sitting on Harrys bed

'I wonder what made Snape came all the way here to talk to him.' Ron states

'Do you want me to play?' I ask motioning to his Wizards Chess

'Sure. I'm in.' Ron shrugs

Sitting across from him on his bed I wait patiently as he remakes the board so we can begin.

'Damn.' I mutter as Ron's knight kills a Pawn

'You need strategize. You can't just go make a move without planning out the next three moves.' Ron remarks grinning at me

'I'm sorry, I suck at this. I can't think that far ahead' I moan in frustration

We both froze when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs when we see Harrys wild hair before Harry himself coming up the stairs.

'Should we even ask?' I remark as Harry slams the door to the bedroom

'I can't believe it!' Harry began throwing himself on the bed, 'He came all the way over here to insult me and my father. Then at the end he finally tells me that I'm supposed to learn Occlumency with him! Why couldn't Dumbledore do it!'

'Bloody hell mate….. What's occlumency?' Ron asks glancing at the two us.

'It's a form of magic that allows you to defend yourself against someone trying to penetrate your mind.' I respond before looking at Harry, 'I know you probably don't want to hear this but I assume Dumbledore is have Snape teach you because he's an expert at it. How else could he have stayed a double agent for so long.'

'You're defending him!' Harry snaps, glaring daggers at me

'Woah.' I state bringing my hands up defensively

'Calm down mate, I don't think Eva is trying to defend Snape.' Ron stated encouragingly

'When do you have to start?' I ask trying to the conversation forward

'Monday when we get back to school.' Harry moans in frustration

'Damn. That totally blows.' I remark, I was expecting like next week not the same day we come back to school.

I turn back to Ron and he shrugs his shoulders and we continue our game. Later that night I finally write back to my parents and Malfoy.

 _Mum & Dad,_

 _I miss you and I really wish you could be here. The Weasley's have been so nice and trying to keep me busy during break. Thank you for the wonderful gifts I love it and I'm glad you could write; it helped._

 _I'll be heading back to school soon and I'll try my best to stay out of trouble._

 _Eva._

Folding up the letter, I put it to the side as I moved on to the harder letter to write.

 _Draco,_

 _Thank you for the beautiful necklace and pumpkin pastries. The necklace is almost too beautiful to wear…you really shouldn't have. The treats were great as well. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas and I'm glad to hear you're missing me. What would Pansy think! The outrage! Hahah_

 _See you at school, I won't be on the train back._

 _Eva_

Sealing up the second letter I attached them to the owl and I sent her off to deliver them.

…..

'Oi Eva. Your bird is tapping at the window.' Fred remarks pointing at their bedroom window.

'Oh!' I got up and scooted pasted George who tried to trip me. 'Hey girl, your back fast.'

Taking the scroll off her foot I let her fly through the room and she settled on the dresser. Stuffing the letter in my pocket to read later I went back over to the Twins.

'Okay, so where were we?' I remark with a grin

'The plan is you're going to drop this into Ron's bed during dinner.' George stays handing me over the gadget.

'Be carefully handling it…. Wouldn't want it to open up on you.' Fred teases

'All right. Are you going to tell me what it is yet?' I ask glancing at the two of them.

' It's a surprise.' They remark together, grinning madly

I shake my head at them and pocket the item in my hoodie as we head down to dinner.

'So Eva, how are you liking Hogwarts?' Sirius states from across the table with a smile

Grinning I stop eating to answer him, 'It's been great. My favorite one so far. I'm planning to finish here at Hogwarts, I don't want to keep jumping to new schools… you don't make many friends that way.'

'I'm glad to hear you enjoy Hogwarts. Some of my best memories and friends were from Hogwarts.' Sirius states with a grin, 'I'm glad you were able to spend the holidays here. It's good to see Harry having another close friend that he can rely on.'

'Well thanks.' I state with shy smile at his compliment

Dinner continued pleasantly and I left dinner a little early with a wink towards the Twins who delve into distracting Ron for me. Climbing the stairs, I snuck into the boys room and put the item in Ron's sheets hoping he wouldn't see it.

'I see the Twins have been rubbing off on you.'

'Mother of….' I jump at the voice.

Turning around I found Sirius grinning at me, 'You scared the crap out me!' I exclaim nervously

'We should probably head to the other side of the house…. Don't want to be caught near the scene of the crime.' Sirius joked pulling me along

I grin, realizing that he was going to keep my secret. Following him down the flight of stairs I was lead into the parlor room.

'I was a bit surprised when Harry started to write to me about a transfer student he was getting to know.' Sirius began glancing at me slightly before he sat down in the dark, plush arm chair.

'Oh?' I ask following and taking a seat in a chair next to him

'Yes, this bubbly American student; he didn't know what to make of you.' Sirius states before clapping his hands together, 'Now look, I'm always hearing about you and now you know all there is to know about Harry and the Order.'

'Well…. He wasn't really into us becoming friends, given everything that has happened to him.' I remark looking down at my hands, 'I'm hoping he'll continue to trust me.'

'I think that he'll continue to trust you now that you have showed that you for defeating Voldemort. I think you joining the D.A. really proved to him that you were worth the trust.' Sirius remarks

'Yeah, I thought just as much. My parents might kill me if I told them I joined the D.A., they're worried about Umbridge and the Ministry interfering and if I'm in the crossroads what they might do.' I remark glancing at him

'They should be nervous. They have dangerous jobs and its dangerous here in Europe. You should be careful who you call friends and who aren't your friends.' Sirius began looking at me hard

'You'll start to see if you are observant enough that even though Hogwarts is for students…. you'll see them begin to choose sides and all hell will break loose in the castle as it will in the real world when the fighting happens.'

'Oh.'

'Oh there you are!' Mrs. Weasley exclaims walking into the room, 'We've been looking for you two everywhere.'

'Sorry Mrs. Weasley.' I remark

'That's quite all right dear. It's getting late.' Mrs. Weasley remarks ushering me to get up to bed

'Of course.' I stated standing up, 'Thank you for chatting with me. I'll keep what you said in mind.'

I said to good night to Mrs. Weasley and went into the room I shared with Hermione & Ginny. Who were in various stages of going to bed.

'There you are, where did you go after dinner?' Ginny remarks

'Sorry, I had to take care of something and then I was talking with Sirius.'

'Taking care of something?' Hermione asked curiously

'Oh you'll see.' I remark with a smirk pulling on my sleep wear

'You've been spending too much time with the Twins. That smirk is something that they would do.' Ginny states looking at me

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

BANG! I jumped slightly along with the girls when the noise exploded, followed by shouts coming from the floor above.

'What in the….'Ginny shouts getting out of the bed

I follow as Ginny and Hermione run up the stairs to where the noise came from. Hitting the landing we could hear Harry laughing and Ron yelling profanities.

'Blood Hell!' Ron exclaims, 'I swear it wasn't really me! It had to of been the Twins!'

Getting a huge whiff of something foul smelling I grimaced.

'Really Ronald.' Hermione remarks moving the air about when she got a whiff of it.

'I swear I sat on something and it exploded!' Ron shouts in frustration, beet red in embarrassment.

'You Two!' Ron shouts seeing Fred and George coming up next to us

'Us?'

'George, are you sure he's pointing at us?'

'What did you put in my bed!' Ron yells

'Us? We did no such thing?' Fred remarks in a shock manner, pretending to be insulted by the accusation.

'Who else would put a stink bomb in my bed!' Ron roared running to go after the Twins

'Ronald Weasley!' Mrs. Weasley shouted, effectively stopping Ron from harming the twins, 'What is all this commotion? All of you should be in bed.'

'Mum…but they-'

'No but's, get back to bed….all of you.' Mrs. Weasley ordered before giving the twins a good glare

We all chuckled and went back to our rooms, leaving Ron red faced and angry.

'Was that you?' Ginny whispered to me

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I tease sending her a wink as we climbed back into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Thank you for all who read and follow the story. Please review.

Chapter 11

We took the infamous Knight's Bus back to school. I prayed that I would never again be subjected to it. I was nauseous and half in a panic that I would die a painful death. Swerving and speeding is one thing but daring the impossible of driving on the opposite side of traffic…. Unbelievable. I didn't care that no one could see us, it's just- not right. Period.

Right before I left I received another owl from Draco thanking me for the gift I sent him; which was a Slytherin hoodie, chocolate frogs and a book on Quidditch. He also sternly reminded me that I must wear the necklace and that he would be very upset if I did not. He wasn't happy that I wouldn't be on the train but he also attached a list of Weasley products that Slytherin's wanted and noted that Owls were being watched at school so he wouldn't be sending anything that way and neither should I.

'Remind me to ignore the decision of the Knight Bus. Never again!' I moan walking along with everyone else.

Everyone murmured in agreement as we made it to the doors into Hogwarts. I was windblown and shivering from the walk in the cold weather. Snowflakes covered my jacket and my hair until we stepped into the warm castle.

'I'm starving!' Ron moaned as we quickened our pace to get to the main hall.

'You're always starving Ronald.' Hermione remarked shaking her head at him

'I can't help it if I'm hungry.' Ron retorts with a pout.

We catch up with some of the other students to looks at us curiously at our attire.

'Hello guys. Where'd you come from?' Neville questions seeing us walking up

'Hello Neville.'

'We took the Knight Bus to school.' Hermione states, answering Neville's question as we take our seats

'Have a good Christmas Dean, Seamus?' I ask glancing at them

'Aye, it was good. How was yours?' Seamus responds, sending a dimpled grin at me.

'Not bad, went by quick if you ask me.' I remark taking a sip of pumpkin juice

'Will you be down in the common room tonight after dinner?' Seamus questioned as he helps himself to chicken and stuffing.

'I should be.'

'Good. A group of us are going to be hanging out.' Seamus states before sending me a wink

'I see. I'll try to stay up.'

Everyone chatted away, asking about their holidays and if they got anything good for Christmas. The group of us slowly made our way back to the common room.

'Oi, Ava!'

Turning around I find the Weasley Twin's heading my way, 'Hello boys.'

'We'll have those items taken care of by the end of the week.' George whispers as we walk up the staircases with the rest of the students.

'Oh good, I'll make sure to collect then.' I reply with a grin at them

'We are a bit curious to how you got so many orders so quickly.' Fred remarks hooking arms with me to steer me through the door and navigating us to a corner.

'Let's just say I have my ways.' I remark slyly

'Well George… I think we made the right decision bringing her on.'

'Aye, I agree with you. She's very cunning for a Gryffindor.' George replies grinning at me.

'I'm right here you know.' I huff but continue to grin at them

'So much sass.' Fred teases

'I like it.' George states sending me a wink

'Well I'll see the two of you later. I'm sure you have much mischief to start?' I remark

'Of course.' They state before walking over to other students in their year.

Harry had Occlumency lessons tonight with Snape, Hermione was preparing for classes again and Ron was hanging out with the boys. So, I headed back to my dormitory and spent the night hanging out with Lavender and the rest of the girl.

….

'Morning Eva.' Seamus states when I walk down from the dorms. He was currently wearing slacks, with a sweater over his button down and tie.

'Morning.' I grumble unable to get excited about school work, 'Heading down?'

'Aye, care to walk with me?' Seamus asks

'Sure.' I reply

We head out the door, making our way to breakfast, 'So you had a good Christmas?'

'Aye, me mum got me a few Quidditch magazines and some other little things and you?' Seamus states as we round the corner.

'Good, my parents are out so I actually spent the holidays with the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione.'

'Your parents weren't there for Christmas?'

'Yeah, sometimes with their job that they can't leave so unfortunately they couldn't be there.' I state with a small smile, 'However the Weasley's were amazingly sweet and welcomed me like I was one of their kids.'

'Well…. I guess it's good that you had a place to go. I would be pissed if me mum wouldn't be there for Christmas.'

'Believe me. I was upset but we haven't had… a normal Christmas since I was 10.' I remark dryly

I glanced curiously as down the other hall came Draco with Blaise, Nott and Crabbe and Goyle behind them. We ended up meeting them right at the doors where I locked eyes with Draco hesitantly… I wasn't sure what he would do. Hoping he would just keep his mouth shut for once.

'Look what we have here… two lonely Gryffindor's.' Draco remarks dryly earning chuckles from the other Slytherins.

'Malfoy.'

'Finnigan.'

'Come on. There's no sense of getting into trouble.' I remark grabbing Seamus' arm to drag him into the great hall.

'Oi, Finnigan I see you have girls telling you what to do now.' Nott remarks

'Shut up Nott!' Seamus yells gripping his wand

The group chuckled but continue to follow us, 'What are you going to do about Finnigan? Is Edwards going to fight for your honor…? Not sure why she'd want to associate with someone with a Muggle mother…. then again she is a Gryffindor.' Draco eggs on

I lock eyes with Draco he just continues to glare at me as if I was at fault. I just roll my eyes and shove Seamus before he can retort about the insult about his mother.

'I really do hate them!' Seamus exclaims clenching his jaw

'I know but you have to ignore them though. Half of them are on the Inquisitor Squad and they're just trying to punish you.' I remark as we head closer to the Gryffindor table.

'What's with the two of you?' Harry remarks looking at the pissed of Seamus

'Malfoy.' I state nodding my head towards the door where the guy in question was walking in.

'Of course. What did he do now?' Harry states as I take a seat across from him.

'Just trying to be annoying and then insulted Seamus' mother.' I reply helping myself to scrambled eggs and toast. Harry just nodded his head in understand before launching into how much he hates his 'detention'… or really lessons with Snape.

Following the rest of the Gryffindor's into the Dungeons for Potions, we entered the dark room. Taking a seat next to Hermione we chat amiably when the Slytherins walk in.

'Oi Finnigan not wanting to sit with your knight in shining armor…. Or wait it can't be a knight. You have a girl defending you.' Nott drawls with Draco smirking next to him.

'Shut-' Seamus remarks just as Snape walked in

'Take your seats.' Snape drawled glancing between the group

During the lecture, the room stayed quiet besides the scratching from our quills. We broke and for the next half hour of class we went into brewing the potion assigned.

'Edwards.' A voice drawled behind me as they reached over me to grab supplies.

'Malfoy.' I remark scooting over as I finished getting our ingredients.

'Meet me tonight.' He whispered as he leaned in to grab something, 'Last year's spot.'

I nodded my head and he was gone in the next second. I grabbed the last ingredient and headed for my table.

'Okay, I have everything. What does the directions say?' I ask Hermione

'It's says here to pour the liquids and dice the beetle before adding it.' Hermione stated leaning over her Potions book.

'Got it. Dice the beetle.' I state beginning to chop as she started the first part.

We worked smoothly and quietly but not everyone was in the same state. Neville was sweating through his uniform as Snape kept a constant gaze on him, Seamus was muttering to himself. When our Potion was done we sat quietly until Snape would come by.

Glancing about I found that we weren't the only ones done, I found Draco staring at me. He was also finished and the moment we locked eyes he smirked and winked at him. I shook my head and smirked back at him before continuing to look about the room.

'Did he… did Malfoy just wink at you?' Hermione whispered to me

Glancing at the girl I quirked an eye brow, 'Wink at me…no, I don't think he did.'

'But I saw-'

'Vial please.' Snape drawled effectively turning Hermione quiet

I handed over the vial and he took the sample and corked the top. He looked at both of us before speaking, 'Since you have decided that your potion is good enough to talk during my class-'

Snickering erupted from the Slytherins until Snape glared at them, 'You shall be testing the other groups potion and them yours. Should yours be wrong…. House points will be deducted.'

'But-'

'Silence.' Snape yelled glaring at Hermione before turning to me, 'Edwards, Malfoy to my desk.'

'Professor I refuse to test anything that M-'

'Now!'

As I walked pass the tables, half felt sorry for me and the others glared at me as I stood next to Malfoy.

'Now you will test out the potion or you will serve detention until you graduate.' Snape growled handing us the vials and when neither one of us spoke up, 'Good.'

We glance at each other daring one of us to stop or admit they might have messed it up. I prayed that these vials were perfect otherwise god only knows what would happen.

Uncorking the top, I drained the clear tasting potion and put the vial on Snape's desk and glanced as Draco did the same.

'It seems you both got lucky…. the effects of the potion won't hit until this evening. I want you both to come to my office after dinner.' Snape stated

We both nodded our head and I went back to my seat. I was starting to get nervous on why we had to meet at Snape's office and why would the potion take that long. I pushed the thoughts away and went through classes and by dinner I almost forgot about having to be at Snape's office.

'Edwards.' A voice called behind me while I ate dinner

'What are you doing here Malfoy.' Ron remarks glaring past me

Turning slightly, I lock eyes with Draco, 'That's none of your concern Weaslebee. I was talking to Edwards here.'

'Don't tell me what to do! What do you want?' Ron demands not backing down.

'I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you.' Draco retorts before grabbing onto my arm, 'Come on Edwards.'

The moment his hand touched me both Harry and Ron wiped out their wands. He had to touch me didn't he. I mutter silently in my head…. Boys.

'Let go of her Malfoy.' Harry growled

'Harry, Ron calm down.' I remark allowing Malfoy to pull me out of my seat, 'Put your wands away before the teachers notice you.'

They continued to glare at Malfoy who was now smirking that I allowed him to pull me up and that I didn't pull away.

'Let go of her.' Harry states once again

'I don't hear her asking me so. No, I don't think I will.' Malfoy drawled pulling me up to his side making the boys lean forward.

'Boys!' I whispered to them, 'Malfoy is here so that we go and meet Professor Snape.'

'Are you sure Eva? We could walk you to his office.' Harry states lowering his wand slightly.

'I'm sure. If you guys came it'll end in a dual and I don't want you two getting into any more trouble.' I remark with a glare to silence them.

Draco just chuckles as Harry and Ron both lower their wands and sit down.

'Let's go Edwards, I don't need you making us late.' Malfoy states steering me away from the table.

I nod and continue to let him to usher me out the great hall. We had a few curious stares and Pansy glaring at me from the Slytherin table. Once we got down the hall I turned to Draco.

'You shouldn't antagonize them so much.' I remark

'What?! How can I not when they're so easily angered.' Draco chuckles

He glances around the hall before pulling me off to the side and into a heated kiss. My arms wrap around his neck and I pull him closer as I return the kiss. His hands slide down my sides, gripping my waist as he pulls us apart.

'I've been wanting to do that since I left for break.' Draco murmurs looking at me with heated eyes.

'Have you now?' I remark, 'Who would have thought I would have made such a distraction for the Slytherin Prince.'

'Mm yes, very much.'

'As nice as this is, we need to get to Snape's Office.' I remark as I untangle myself from him.

He nods his head and we finish making our way, knocking at his door until Snap responded.

'Come in.'

Entering his office, I noticed it was just another version of his classroom. Dark, with shelves filled with potions and ingredients.

'Take a seat.' Professor Snape remarks and once we sat he got up and came over to us, 'Both of your potions were successfully made; however, my version of the potion would take 8-10 hours before the potion goes into effect.'

'If you were paying attention in class, the potion that was created was an Empathy Potion.' Snape drawled eying the two of us, 'What is the effects when the potion is consumed…. Edwards?'

'The person who consumed the potion will have a temporary effect depending on the dosage which in our case… is supposed to 24 hours once the potion kicks in. They will have empathy and all-around acceptance of the first person they have contact with when they consumed the potion.' I state getting an eye roll from Malfoy.

'Correct. 1 point to Gryffindor. However, no one was supposed to consume the potion in the classroom and you had partners. I highly doubt you could answer but…Do either of you understand why I specifically had asked the two of you and not also your partners?' Snape lectured

'You asked us to come in because even though we had partners, we were the only two to, not only consume the potion but because we were each other's first contact once consuming the potion.' I reply

'That is correct. You'll will be here for the next two hours until I see that the potion was created successfully.' Professor Snape drawled going back to his desk

'Two hours?!' Draco exclaimed

'Yes Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you start your essay for Potions in the meantime.' Professor Snape remarks glaring at us.

'Sir, neither of us have our school items?' I state confused

'Very well. Sit there and stay quiet.' Snape remarks quirking an eye brow… daring us to talk back again.

So two hours to sit and do nothing…..lovely….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He kept glancing at me…. Why is he glancing at me? I glance at Professor Snape to see if he's noticed…. It doesn't look like he's noticed.

I look back at Draco and he's continuing to stare at me. When we lock eyes, he gives me a huge grin and I mouth 'what' to him. He just continues to smile at me.

… 10 minutes later.

Oh my…. Draco has continued to scoot closer and closer to me at the desk we shared. He's so sweet. I just kept staring at him. I felt so bad for him. He was just so misunderstood! Why couldn't people see that he was his father!?

'It would appear the potion was successfully made.' Professor Snape drawled glancing at our proximity to each other.

'Now… Mr. Malfoy.' Professor Snape states getting Draco to look at him, 'Mr. Malfoy how upsetting is it, knowing that Ms. Edwards is a Gryffindor and is friends with Potter?'

I looked at Draco curious to see what he would say. Although if you ask me… I think Professor Snape is being unreasonable to Draco. I mean who asks such a question in the first place…. Not to mention the rude way he asked it. Poor Draco….

'Upsetting sir? Why would I be upset that she's friends with Potter or is a Gryffindor?' Draco responds before glancing at me and sending me a dazzling smile

'I see. Miss. Edwards do you think Mr. Malfoy here is insufferable Slytherin?' Professor Snape drawled

'What! No!' I exclaim in horror. 'Draco isn't insufferable at all Professor.'

I couldn't believe Professor Snape would say something like that. It was quiet rude!

'Well. Congratulations. You both brewed your potion perfectly, now go before I change my mind.' Professor Snape remarks.

I scrambled out of the chair and Draco followed suit, once the door shut I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Can you believe him?' I remark to Draco as we moved down the hall way, 'I can't believe he would ask such a question. Why would he ever think you would be annoying…. Or that I would think that!'

'You don't think I'm annoying?' Draco states grabbing my arm to stop me

'No! You're the most pleasant person I know!' I exclaimed

We continue our conversation and when I finally got back to the Gryffindor common room I found Harry, Hermione and Ron over by the fireplace.

'Hi guys.' I remark taking a seat in a chair next to them. Daydreaming about how poor Draco had to go to the cold Dungeons for his dormitory.

I was still riled up that Professor Snape would dare to even think that Draco was annoying. I thought quite the opposite. Even Draco agree that Professor Snape was out of line and began to tell me how he felt sorry that I had to always move to new schools and that my parents weren't around for Christmas. He was the sweet person!

'Hi Eva.'

'Hello.'?' I ask glancing at all of them with a lazy smile

'Not much. I see you survived Malfoy's potion?' Hermione remarks looking me over.

'Yes. I'm alive!' I remark rolling my eyes, 'Thankfully he made his potion perfect also so I had nothing terrible happen or a detention. You know…. Draco is so great!'

Ron was sputtering in shock and Hermione smirked with an all knowing look on her face.

'Great?!' Ron exclaims, 'He's everything but great. He's a git!'

'Ronald!' I gasp, 'How could you think such a thing!?'

'Wha-'

'Ron don't you remember the potion we had to make in class?' Hermione interrupted glancing at the two of us

'I don't see how it has anything to do with the Ferret!'

Hermione rolls her eyes at him, 'We had to make an empathy potion. When Professor Snape made Eva and Malfoy consume each other's potion it meant that they would feel empathy towards each other.'

'I still don't understand.'

'She's saying that Eva is still feeling the effects of the potion. That's why she's acting the way she is.' Harry remarks

'It's not a potion!' I remark glaring at all of them which lead them all to roll their eyes and pull me into a conversation that would make me forget all about Draco.

….

January went by in a blur. Umbridge was still hunting for our hideout and it was getting increasingly more difficult to sneak out without Filch or the Inquisitor Squad finding us. I used some of our Weasley & Weasley products to deter them to another location in the hope to keep them off our trail.

I was giving the Twins a lot of business now that I had an in with the Slytherins. Draco was increasingly surprised at how mischievous I was getting. Once he gave me the order sheet and the money I would sneak it into Fred & George's dorm in a box of chocolates.

Once the orders were in I would work with Draco letting him know where the people were supposed to pick up their stuff. So far, I had been able to sneak around without getting caught but I had to cautious.

'What happened to you?'

'Huh?'

'Something happen?' I ask again watching as Harry collapsed next to me on the couch. Looking at him I noticed as a smile began to creep onto his face.

'You wouldn't believe it…. Cho agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me for Valentine's Day!' Harry exclaimed.

'Great!' I state smiling at him. God only know how long he's been pinning after the girl. 'What's the plan of sweeping her off her feet?'

'Sweeping her off her feet?' Harry remarks looking at me.

'Yeah. C'mon Harry it's Valentine's Day.' I remark slapping his arm that he could be so clueless.

'Take her somewhere nice and not to loud. Get her or take her to get chocolate.' I began thinking about all the different possibilities.

'I really didn't think about anything like this.' Harry confesses pushing his hand through his hair.

'Well… you are a boy.' I remark in a teasing manner, 'You don't have to worry too much, but maybe some chocolate or flowers would defiantly earn you bonus points.'

'Thanks Eva.' Harry states with a grin, 'Do you have a date for Valentine's Day?'

'No, I won't. I'll be going with a group with Lavender, I'll see you there I'm sure as well as Ron and Hermione.' I state with a smile.

'Oh okay.' Harry remarks

'It's not a big deal, I'm going to enjoy getting out of the castle and people watch.' I remark earning a small chuckle. 'So, besides Valentine's Day anything else new going on?'

'All right I guess.' Harry began glancing at me from the corner of his eye 'My… studies are…. useless. I don't even feel like he even gives me a chance!'

It was no surprise to me that it wasn't going so well. There was too much animosity between Professor Snape and Harry. From what I could understand that a lot of it had to do with how Harry's dad treated Professor Snape during their Hogwarts years 'Damn. I was hoping maybe something would get through.'

'I don't understand why Dumbledore would make me learn from him!' Harry exclaims in frustration

'No clue. You can only keep trying to push through it and try to master it.' I remark, 'Would you mind explaining to me how it works?'

We moved to a corner in the common room and spent the rest of the day whispering about Occlumency and what it means for Harry… or rather anyone really. I told him I could ask my parents about it.

They never brought it up but the more Harry told me the more it made sense that they would be experts with it. I hadn't received a letter in a while so I was worried about them and if they were safe. I needed to send another owl and hope it went and they would respond.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I'm back and continuing to update now. As always please read and review.

Chapter 13

'So, what is the game plan?' I whisper leaning in to make sure no one overheard us. 'We have to be more careful.'

'We're working on it. May have to delay it for a bit.'

'We have to do something. Umbridge is getting suspicious and I'm afraid that we'll have to move our drop off locations to random spot so we don't get caught.' I remark looking at the two of them.

'Yes, we have already agreed to stop our current movements and are try to establish new ones.' Fred remarks warily.

'Well keep me posted.'

'Sure will. So, does our partner in crime have a hot date today?' George remarks with a grin.

'As a matter of fact no, not really.' I state shaking my head at them

'That doesn't seem right.' Fred remarks smirking at me, 'You shouldn't be alone on Valentine's Day.'

'A few have asked but I'm going with a group.'

I retort tartly. There was no way I was going to tell them that I said no to others because I was currently wrapped up in a secretive fling with one of Gryffindor's most hated Slytherin. I didn't need to hear a lecture.

'What? You've turned people down just to go with a group?!' George exclaims as he shakes his head his red hair going everywhere with the movement.

'Yes. What's wrong with that?' I huff crossing my arms

'Nothing.'

'We are just surprised.'

I shake my head and we go our opposite ways. It wasn't like I had a line of guys asking me to be their Valentine's Date for Hogsmeade. A Hufflepuff asked me. He seemed very sweet but I didn't know who he was. Seamus also casually asked as well.

All throughout the day there was a flutter of activity of letters, flowers, chocolates, etc. getting sent with owls, or even throughout the hall; It was cute seeing all of it happening.

I wished that I could really celebrate with Malfoy but we both were unsure about letting the rest of the school know. I wasn't ready to face whatever backlash I would receive…. Especially from Harry.

However, I was beginning to wonder if they might eventually come to accept that I was seeing him. Oh well… one thing at a time. I showered and dressed with Lavender. Where we gossiped and chatted about makeup and hair tips. After changing I turned to Lavender to get her opinion. I wore dark grey jeans and a black, v-neck top with red polka dots all over it. She approved with the only statement that I needed a necklace to go with it. I had just the thing in mind.

'It's beautiful!' Lavender squealed when she saw inside the jewelry box. 'I've never seen you wear that before?'

'It was a Christmas gift this year.' I murmur gently pulling the necklace that Draco bought for me. 'I was just waiting for a special occasion.'

'Well you must wear it more often! Whoever bought that from you must really like you.' Lavender states as she watches me.

Clasping the necklace around my neck I glance down. Yes. It was more than beautiful. It was breathtaking. The jewels sparkled in the light when I would move. I swore inwardly that I needed to be careful. God only knows how much this cost!

'Well shall we go and meet the rest of the group?' I ask smiling at her.

Lavender was decked out in layers of pink over blue jeans. Her curly strawberry blonde hair was pinned with clips.

'Yes, but I'm dying to know who got you that and why they aren't your date!' Lavender states hooking her arm with mine.

'It's complicated.'

'Oh? You're being very mysterious.' Lavender remarks before we got interrupted by the rest of our group.

'Eva, Lavender!' Seamus calls grinning at us

'Hello Seamus, Dean and hello Neville.' I remark smiling at them

'We should head down.' Lavender states cheerfully connecting her arm with Dean.

'Hello Eva.' Neville states walking along with me as we head out the door

'Oi, wait up for us!'

Turning I see a flustered looking Ron and Hermione trailing after him. 'Hi guys.' I state grinning at them.

Everyone seemed to be in a great mood. We were all joking around and talking amongst each other as we left the school grounds and walked around Hogsmeade. A few of us broke apart when they went to different shops and the rest of us secured tables to eat at. The place was crowded with couples and other groups out to celebrate.

'Is that new? I don't think I've seen that before?' Hermione remarks bluntly as she takes a seat across me.

'Huh?' I states before I realize she was talking to me and about the necklace, 'Oh the necklace? Yes, it was a Christmas gift.'

'It's stunning.'

'Thank you.' I reply with a smile

We all ordered food and were happily munching away as the boys dominated the conversation with Quidditch. Rolling my eyes, I shared looks with the girls.

'I'm going to order another butterbeer, I'll be right back.' I state getting up and moving to the bar.

It was packed with students between the tables and the bar. Working my way around the people and the workers moving around with food orders I finally got to the bar, where I was waiting for an opening.

'Fancy seeing you here Edwards.'

Jumping slightly at the proximity, I found Draco inches away from me, 'Trying to scare me.'

'No, I think you weren't paying any attention to your surroundings.' Draco remarked smirking at me.

He looked positively stunning and I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering. A forest green button down that tucked into grey jeans. Even his shoes were black and shining from the polish. Damn.

'Perhaps.' I finally state with a small smile at him before glancing back at the bar to see if anyone moved.

'What are you ordering?'

'Hm?' I state glancing at Draco, 'Oh, uh a butterbeer.'

'I'll order for you.'

Without waiting for a response Draco strolls confidently past me and up to the bar shoving his way between people. They glance at him annoyed but move, giving him space. He leans to the bartender who nods before ushering me over to him. I receive a few curious looks when I followed him without protest.

'Here, sit.' Draco states pulling the bar stool out slightly.

'No thank you. I have a table.' I state

'Sit.' Draco states glaring down at me. His cool grey eyes demanding I follow with no resistance.

Sighing I relent and settle on the bar stool. I tried to take a steady breath from our close quarters. He leaned in slightly so that our arms were touching with his chest facing out towards me.

Smirking he leaned in to whisper in my ear, 'I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.'

'You're so full of yourself.' I retort but unable to keep the smile off my face.

He smiles triumphantly, 'I have to say Edwards that is quite a necklace.'

My face flushes but I smile, 'Thank you. Someone very dear to me gave it as a Christmas gift.'

'Oh really? I must say they do have good taste.'

The conversation dropped and I glanced up at him. Both of us were wary of the people who were around us. Who were currently pretending to be interested in their drinks but kept sneaking glances at us. When the bartender came back with the butterbeers, Draco paid him and handed me my drink as he leaned slower to me.

'I'll see you tonight.' Draco murmurs into my ear and before I can respond he was gone.

Blinking a couple of times, I come back down to reality before slowly turning the stool and weaving my way back to the table. I squeeze next to Lavender and noticed that Ron and Hermione weren't there anymore.

'They left just a few moments ago. Said they see you later in the common room.' Lavender states answering me before the question came out.

Nodding in agreement I begin to listen to the story Seamus was telling the table. I was only half listening to Seamus and Lavender laughing obnoxiously. I was still lost on how much Draco could affect me.

While our friends or family didn't really know about us I made it clear to him that he or I wouldn't be allowed to be flirting or seeing anyone else. It was too complicated. We both knew that sooner or later our friends would be wondering why we wouldn't be dating or seemed interested in anyone.

The rest of the day was a haze… drinks and then getting candy with the group. I eventually left them and headed back to the castle so I could meet up with Draco once more. The more my mind digested our unofficial relationship the more I thought perhaps my parents should know and could give advice about this.

I mean this was getting crazy, sneaking around to meet up. I shouldn't care about what people think! I should be able to date whoever I please without a second thought. Walking through the empty corridors I passed the Knight and opened the door. I was going to do something and I only hoped that I wouldn't lose my friends because of it.

Turning the corner, I found Draco sprawled out on the rug. His blond hair was ruffled from laying down. Sucking in a deep breath I let my eyes roam over him. His once pristine shirt was wrinkled and his shows were kicked off to the side.

'Enjoying yourself.'

Snapping my eyes back to his face I found that he was not asleep but awake. Feeling my face flush at getting caught I finally moved over to the rugs.

'I was.' I tease throwing my jacket and belongings next to his before taking a seat next to him.

Snaking his arm around my waist he pulled me up against him before pulling me into a passionate kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him from moving. Inhaling his scent, was intoxicating at our proximity. His hands roamed down my sides before settling at my waist when we pulled apart.

I couldn't help but smirk at his disheveled appearance. His hair was roughed up and sticking up from where my hands had been. His lips were swollen from us kissing and there was a slight flush to his cheeks from our activity.

'Happy Valentine's Day.'

He rolls his eyes but smiles at me, 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

On the rugs, he had a tray food that he snuck into the kitchens to get. There were meat pies, mashed potatoes, apple pie and of course my favorite pumpkin pastries.

'Do anything fun at Hogsmeade?' I ask as we ate together.

'Not really. Pansy wanted a group of us to go and I had to watch her hang all over Nott because she was pissed I wouldn't ask her.' Draco remarks with an eye roll.

'Sounds very exciting. Sounds like she didn't take your rejection very well.' I remark smirking at him

'She never takes rejection well.'

'So I've noticed.'

'What about you? I saw you were at a table of Gryffindor's?' Draco remarks glancing up at me.

'A group of us went and celebrated Valentine's Day together since some of us had dates and others did not.'

'Yes, I could tell. Was Potter off crying in his room because he didn't have a date?' Draco sarcastically remarks.

'Really?' I remark giving him a look, 'Harry actually had a date.'

'Are you sure it wasn't a lie?' Draco drawled

'I know you aren't a fan of his but really? No. It was not a lie. Harry did have a date. He asked Cho out in case you were wondering.' I retort

I put the food off the rug and onto the stone floors so we could stretch out on the rug. It was a good day to look out the window too. While there were a few inches of snow on the ground it was a beautiful, sunny day.

'I wasn't wondering.'

'Well you were the one to bring him up.' I retort before leaning onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. 'Anyway, I've been thinking.'

'That's never a good thing.'

I poke him in the side in response but continue, 'As I was starting to say before you interrupted me. I've been thinking about all of this. Don't you ever wish to just be open about our relationship.'

'There wouldn't be any secret running around to try and meet up. We could just see each other like a normal couple.' I continued I was nervous about bringing this up. I really was tired of hiding this from everyone. I wanted a normal relationship not one where we hid in the shadows as if it was wrong.

I could hear his heart beating through his sweater and I continued to stay quiet as he thought about what I was saying to him.

'Yes, but it's a bit more complicated wouldn't you say?' Draco responds quietly

I bit back a feisty retort and breathed. I took a moment to really hear what he just said. It defiantly wasn't a no…. So that is a plus. However, he was nervous or unsure about telling everyone.

'Perhaps but I want this to work. I like you Draco.' I state shifting to look up at him, 'I'm tired of sneaking around. If we're together. We're together, no more secrets.'

'I knew you couldn't resist me.' Draco teases at my confession, 'Not many people are going to be happy about us dating.'

I knew he was talking about our friends. That they wouldn't understand and would be unhappy about us dating. Yet I wanted to live my life not live in the shadows.

'No. No, they are not. However, I hope that they would eventually see that this works and should accept it.'

'Don't you think Potter will be pissed your dating his enemy.' Draco remarks, doubt pushing through as he spoke.

'Yeah, he's not going to be happy for me but he isn't me. If we are the friends I think we are, he'll eventually see that if I'm happy he should be happy for me even if he doesn't necessarily agree.' I reply laying back down at his chest.

'What was your idea? Tell them we've been dating secretly?' Draco speculates

'I dunno. Maybe we can just begin to be friendlier with each other. Talking…. Flirting, at least we would see what their reaction would be like before shit hits the fan.'

'You're serious about this.' Draco states pulling me to look at my face.

He seems to me analyzing me. As if something in my eyes held the answers to his questions. I didn't flinch but continued to get lost in his eyes.

'All right. I'll do this for you Eva but don't say I didn't warn you.'

'Really?!' I exclaim, grinning ear to ear as I searched his eyes to make sure I heard him correctly.

'Yes.'

'Oh Draco! Thank you!'

'However, I suggest we take things slow, they're going to have a heart attack seeing us talking.' Draco drawled.

I smacked his arm at the comment but I couldn't help but smile. He agreed! God help us. I wondered how bad it would explode or if everyone will end up being okay with it. I cuddled in his arms as we spent the rest of the holiday chatting, kissing and thoroughly enjoying the holiday together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sunday was just as relaxing as Saturday; hiding out in the library with Hermione doing homework was productive. The morning and afternoon blew by as we tackled all our homework and chatted in between.

I was nervous to see what Monday would bring since Draco and I's agreement. I knew people wouldn't be happy at first but they'd eventually come to accept it. At least that is what I hoped and prayed for. I tossed and turned Sunday night, unable to sleep from worry.

Before I realized it, the sun began to stream through our dorm windows, warming up our beds and waking us up in the process. Groaning I shuffled out of bed to shower.

'Eva! There's some bloody bird in here and won't let us touch the note!' Lavender yelled into the bathroom.

'All right. Just finished showering.' I yell wrapping a towel around me as I walked out into the room.

Indeed, there was a barn owl sitting on my night stand, hooting at any of the girls trying to come near him.

'The damn bird bit me!' Lavender huffed as I walked towards my bed, 'I tried to grab the note because none of us knew who it was for and it bit me!'

'I'm sorry.' I remark glancing at the bird. 'Hey there cute thing.'

Padma mumbled under her breath about a bloody nuisance, but I just ignored the girls and cooed at the bird who hooted at me. After feeding him a treat and grabbing the note he settled patiently waiting.

'I must have to send a response huh?' I remark settling on the bed

'Ooo, who's sending you secret notes this early in the morning?' Lavender teased. She was still trying to dig out who gave me the necklace and she didn't like being told no.

'Hush.' I remark my cheeks turning slightly red.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabber her stuff to shower, ignoring the rest of the girls that were teasing me.

'OH!' Lavender exclaims, 'Having you been keeping something from us?!'

'My lips are sealed.' I mumbled earning pillows get thrown at me.

'Evangeline!' Padama exclaims

I wince as the pillows hit me and the owl hoots in annoyance when one comes close to him. I glare at them but turn back to the letter while the girls start to get ready for classes.

 _Rise and shine Edwards._

 _Today is the day that you get the full effect of what it means to gain the attention of a Slytherin._

 _I hope you're ready._

 _DM_

Heat and butterflies swarmed my stomach at his note. He always seemed to have that effect on me. I fold up the paper and grab a quill and parchment to respond back to him.

 _Morning as well._

 _I must say your owl is very persistent in not letting anyone intercept the note. It bit Lavender's finger when she tried to grab the note!_

 _I look forward to the challenge of accepting a Slytherins attention… I wonder which Slytherin is it?_

 _Your Only Lion Friend._

Folding up the note and attaching it back to the owl. Hooting in response he flies back out the window. I start to change into our uniform and the girls continue to talk about their Valentine's weekend.

'Eva how was your Valentines. I heard that Malfoy was getting pretty cozy with you up at the bar on Saturday.' Padama teases with a sly grin.

'What?!' Hermione sputters turning around to look at me, 'Who ever made that rumor? She was with us at a table Saturday.'

'I wish Malfoy was cozying up with me! He might be a Slytherin but he's so hot!' Lavender gushes as she lays on her bed.

'Lavender!'

'What. You can't say he isn't attractive.' Lavender exclaims.

'Well. H was up at the bar with me.' I state quietly as all the girls stop and stare at me.

'Wha… how did this happen.' Hermione exclaims looking at me as if I grew two heads

'I knew it!' Padama shouts triumph.

'I left the table to get another drink and I ran into him there.' I remark causally, slipping my shoes on hoping they would just drop it.

'You ran into him?!' Lavender states, 'No one just runs into Draco Malfoy if he doesn't approve.'

I stare at Lavender, 'Somehow I don't believe that.'

'I heard he even paid for your drink.' Padama remarks coming over to us sending more whisperings about the dorm.

'What?!' Hermione shouts with bug eyes.

'Eva!'

Lavender catcalled before they all surrounded me. I tried to not blush from embarrassment as they asked me a thousand questions.

'So, a guy paid for my drink. What of it.' I remark pushing past them to grab my school bag.

'Not just any guy paid for your drink. Draco Malfoy paid for your drink.' Padma states pointedly 'There's a difference.'

'I still don't understand and we're going to be late to breakfast.' I mumbled trying to push back them.

'This is serious. A Slytherin doesn't just buy a drink and get cozy with a Gryffindor.' Lavender states as the girls follow me out the door.

'I think you guys are reading way too much into this.' I remark walking into the common room.

Thankfully they finally dropped pestering me and were soon distracted when the boys came out and began talking to them. The group of us walked down to breakfast chatting about the next Quidditch match and how to get under Umbridge's radar. I rolled my eyes in disgust as Ron ate with half his mouth open and still trying to shove more food in his mouth.

The morning classes dragged on, Professor Binns lectures always put us to sleep. After our break I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to Potions listening as Hermione lectured them about during their homework.

'You might as well save your breath Hermione.' I state before she began another rant towards them. 'How many years have you been yelling at them and have they ever listened?'

'But-'

'You know they'll still come to you to help them.' I remark getting a shove for the comment.

'Hey!' Harry and Ron exclaim

'What? It's true though.'

We all fill into the dark, freezing Potions room, trying to find seats next to each other. Harry and Ron sit at a table together and then Hermione and I take our usual spot close to the boys.

I carried on a small conversation to Hermione about our Charms homework while trying to keep an eye towards the door. My heart was racing a bit in nerves about what would Draco do since this is the first time we would interact in public.

Soon enough he strolled in with Crabbe and Goyle. Following was Pansy, Nott and Blaise who all shared the same look of annoyance to be in classes with Gryffindor's. However, Snape came out from his office and began the lecture. When we broke to start our potion, I glanced over at Draco.

He was concentrated on his potion, his hair falling forwards framing his face. While he was a bully for a lot of people there was no denying that he took his studies serious. He was second in the class behind Hermione which I found admiring.

'I wanted a 17-inch essay on your potion by next class.' Snape drawled ending the class.

Groans were heard throughout the classroom but everyone kept their mouth shut. I packed up my Potions book and shoved my notes in between before getting up from my desk.

'I'm heading to the library to work on our essay. You should do the same.' Hermione remarks to Ron ahead of me.

'Ugh, Hermione. I'm starving. I can't skip lunch!' Ron moans shaking his head

'Oof!' I stumbled forward when someone bumps into me.

Turning I find Draco standing next to me with a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. Behind him I found his friends watching curiously.

'Careful Edwards. Wouldn't want your friends to think you're fawning over me.' Draco remarks winking at me.

I roll my eyes in response but I groan when I see the annoyed faces of Ron and Harry.

'You ran into her Malfoy.' Ron retorts.

'Coming to her rescue Weasley.' Draco drawls glaring at Ron next to me.

'Shut up Malfoy!' Ron shouts.

'Ron. Please, there's no need to overreact.' I state glaring at the two boys hoping to avoid a fight.

'You should listen to her Weasley.' Draco egged on with his friends chuckling behind him.

'How da-'Ron begins before I shove him back.

I glance back and look at Draco who just winks at me again before turning to go to the Slytherin common room.

'I hate him!' Ron mutters angrily

'Hates a strong word to use.' I remark glancing at Ron, who was red faced from emotions

'I still hate him.' Ron huffed before looking at me. 'Why didn't you even retaliate?'

Hermione looked over at me curiously as I responded, 'Was it worth getting riled up by him?'

He just shakes his head in confusion before we all head to lunch. After lunch, we groaned and complained about how we had to sit through Divinations. As we were crossing through to get to the courtyard we could a bunch of students crowed together and others moving towards once central location.

'What's going on?' Harry asks one of the students walking by

'It's Professor Trelawney.' The Hufflepuff states walking away

We all glance about but follow the students until we can see what is happening in the courtyard. Peering in between other students I shifted over until I found a spot I could see out of. From there I could see that the pink fluff that was Umbridge looking over at someone with satisfaction written all over her face.

I tried to see who the other person is but can't with so many tall people around. I knew this had to do with Professor Trelawney.

'Edwards.' I hear someone whisper before I feel a warm hand grips my waist to pull me towards them.

Looking up I find Draco staring over to the spot I cannot see. 'Who is over there.' I whisper up to him.

He glances down at me and pulls me slightly closer so that our sides are touching. When I don't flinch away he grins, 'It's Professor Trelawney. Looks like she has all her belongings with her.'

'What? What is Umbridge doing?' I ask trying to peek over as I hear the Professor crying.

'Umbridge fired her and is kicking her off Hogwarts grounds.' Draco whispered back

'No?!'

I listen as everyone grows silent as I hear Professor Trelawney begging to be allowed to stay at the castle; that she has no other place to go. I might find her subject a joke but I felt bad for her. Umbridge only laughs and remarks that it wasn't her problem.

'I cannot believe this.' I whisper utterly shocked at scene before me.

I fell Draco grip my waist a bit more, reminding me that he never let go. He leaned into my ear, his breathe tickling me.

'Is this that surprising? Umbridge goal is to revamp Hogwarts.'

'True but the poor thing doesn't have anywhere to go.' I whisper back

He was saved from having to respond when a boom interrupted us talking. The doors were opened to reveal Dumbledore strolling into the courtyard.

'She will not be leaving!' Dumbledore states grimly as he comes over towards Professor Trelawney.

'I have the authority, Headmaster!' Umbridge exclaims

'I agree with you, Professor Umbridge. You do have the authority to dismiss my teachers.' Dumbledore begins, 'However you do not have the authority to banish them from this castle.'

I stand in awe as I watch Dumbledore battle with Umbridge unflinchingly. Umbridge was beyond furious, her face now matched her pink robes as Dumbledore stopped her from dismissing Trelawney. The moment they disagreed Dumbledore motioned Professor McGonagall to help Professor Trelawney with her suitcases before yelling at us students to get to class as he walked back into the castle.

'Man.' I remark looking up at Draco, 'I can't believe that just happened.'

'Things are getting serious here Edwards. You and your little side business should keep a low profile.' Draco whispered into my ear leading me away from the crowd.

'Yeah I know I'll talk to you more about it. Wait so does that me we don't have Divinations?!' I remark with a grin.

'I highly doubt we would get out of it that easily.' Draco remarks rolling his eyes at me. 'I'll see you in class Eva.'

He lets go of my waist as I see Lavender and the Patel Twins spotting me and walking over. A part of me missed the feeling of being wrapped in his arms and another was nervous on how much the girls would freak out; especially taking account their speech earlier today.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _School has been very crazy. Umbridge's power at Hogwarts is spiraling out of control. She's been harassing students with punishments in order to gain information about elicit school groups. She's doing all she can to defy Dumbledore. I only hope that the school year ends peacefully._

 _I also wanted to tell you that I've been dating a student here at Hogwarts, his name is Draco Malfoy. He's great._

 _I wish you guys could come back to Hogsmeade again. I miss you guys!_

 _Hope to hear from you guys soon!_

 _Eva._

Rereading through the letter once more, satisfied that everything looked good. I folded it up and attached it to the patiently waiting bird. It hooted in acceptance and flew off into the sky. I rented an owl from Hogsmeade since Umbridge was intercepting all the owls from Hogwarts and reading them.

Disinvitations was now taught by the Centaur Firenze who was very knowledgeable about the subject. He had a dry humor and always spoke whatever he felt; which often meant hearing degrading remarks about humans. Draco continued to drive my friend's crazy as he casually would be began making it known he was interested in me. The last event only happened hours ago and I can still see the Harry and Ron's face.

[Flashback]

'Oi Edwards!'

Turning from my spot I find Draco strolling my way with a sly grin on his face. Oh boy. I silently curse that he's choosing now to do something. I glance back and find both Harry and Ron glaring as Draco comes to our table. Hermione's eye brows were bunched together in concentration; glancing from Draco to me.

'Yes?' I ask feeling his presence behind me.

'What do you want Malfoy?' Ron remarks crossing his arms, daring Malfoy to be the first one to move.

'Nothing with you Weaslebee.' Draco sneered before continuing, 'I don't think your last name is Edwards or did you suddenly turn into a girl?'

Ron jumped out of his seat, 'How dare-'

'RON!' Hermione and I scream as Harry starts to tug on Ron's arm.

'Shove off Malfoy!' Harry shouts as he battles with Ron.

'I would love to.' Draco drawled amused at how easily Ron can get manipulated, 'However I'm still waiting for Edwards.'

I glance up at him confused and annoyed, 'What is it?'

'I word please. Away from these people.' Draco drawled glancing at me and then at my friends.

'She won't go anywhere with you Ferret!'

After more glaring between the boys and a curious Hermione I swear under my breath. I thought he was going to be charming not insult my friends while trying to get my attention. Disgruntling I pull my seat back, blushing slightly as everyone looked up at me in shock.

'Eva!'

'Stop! We are making a scene here!' Turning sharply to Draco, 'This better be important.'

Draco's grin widens in satisfaction before sneering at my friends. I follow him out the door, ignoring all the Hogwarts students who were whispering and staring at the commotion. Oh god! The whole school is going to be talking about this!

Once outside I pull my hood up as the chill of winter blows through me. Damn winter. I scowl as Draco pulls me into an alley way.

'What was that all about?' I demand when we finally stopped walking, 'Could you make an even bigger scene?!'

'I don't know what you're talking about? Weasel started it and I can't help it if he is easy prey to anger.' Draco states trying to pull me to him.

I push his hands away in annoyance, 'You could have not said anything and ignored Ron.'

Draco just eyes me warily as I continued to fight him and for suggesting that he shouldn't retaliate against Ron. Ugh! Men and their egos! Taking a deep breathe to calm my annoyance I look back up at him.

'What did you need?'

'What? I can't just ask to hang out with my girlfriend?' Draco remarks in triumph as I finally allowed him to pull me into his arms.

I sighed the moment his arms wrapped around me. I savored this moment. Something I could look back on in years to come. That at this second everything came sliding together. Two people who cared for each other, letting the rest fall apart in unrest.

'I guess so.' I murmur into his chest, breathing in him and feeling calm once more.

He chuckles and I feel him place a light kiss on my forehead. Both of us forgot why we were upset in the first place.

Pulling to look up at him I smile, 'You're something else. You know, that right?'

'Of course. I'm a Malfoy. I am like no other.' Draco drawls winking at me.

Shaking my head, I squeeze him and breath in once more. Damn him. He always seemed to have a knack to annoy and amuse me, 'Only you would respond in such a way.'

'Why can't things be simple.'

'Nothing is ever just simple.' Draco responds rolling his eyes at me.

'Sometimes I wish it were.'

'I always wanted to tell you that you need to stop your black market. Umbridge is having the Inquisitor Squad raid on of your drop off locations. I won't be able to stop her if she gets her hands on you.'

I turn and look up at him with worry, 'How soon?'

'Now.'

Damn that lady! I brush the hair that was plastered to my face and watched as my breath became smoke in front of me as I calculated all the drop offs that were scheduled and how I would need to talk to the Twins about diversions and how to get around this.

'I guess it was just a matter of time right.' I remark glancing at him again, 'Anything else going on with what the Inquisitor Squad is doing?'

He gives me a pointed look before shoving his hands in his pocket, 'You know I shouldn't even be tell you this much.'

'Yet you are because you like me so much right.' I tease poking him in the ribs and earning a glare for it.

'We should be heading back. Your friends are already starting to wonder if I've killed you.' Draco remarks, ignoring my question.

I glance back out into the street know he was right, 'Yeah you're probably right.'

'I'm always right.'

I shove him at his arrogant response, 'Hey!' Draco shouts as if I had hurt him.

'Relax. You're fine.'

'You wound me.' Draco moans as if I had maimed him.

'Come on. At least walk me to the door?'

'Wait!'

In one fluid motion, I'm pulled up against him and his lips pressed into mine. Returning the kiss, I taste the remnants of butterbeer and caramel. He was always a sweet tooth. I bit back the urge to moan as he starts to trail kisses down my neck, his warm breath tickling my hair. With my arms around his neck I lean into him.

'I don't want to let you go.' Draco murmurs into my ear sending heat rushing through me.

'We need to get back.' I whisper back trying not to let my head spin.

He groans and eventually we untangle ourselves from each other. I stood on my tip toes and gave him one last peck on the lips before I scurried away before he could grab me again. Standing at the wooden door of the Three Broomsticks I braced myself for the onslaught of questions I was about to receive.

[End Flashback]

My hair flew all around me when I tried to shake away the thoughts. Girl get it together. You have more important things to worry about. I quickly throw my hood up and loose myself in the mass of students heading back to the castle. After Harry did his interview with Rita Skeeter and had the Quibbler run it people began to look at Harry differently. Especially since Umbridge through a tantrum when she found out about it. Banned the Quibbler from campus. As if that stopped kids from getting "illegal" copies of it.

The Twins and I had to meet after what Draco told me. They didn't seem worried but agreed that we needed to change things up. I went on hiatus while they worked on new ways to get their products out under Umbridge and the Inquisitor Squad's nose. They were boobytrapping the drop offs now that the certain ones were detected.

Working my through students who were chatting away happily I wondered for a second what it would be like. If Draco and I were just another couple holding hands and sharing secret glances at each other as we walked back to the castle. I shoved that to the back of my brain. That isn't going to do you any good.

Pushing open the library doors I sighed in happiness. This was the one place that you could hide away in some nook with some adventure novel and could forget about the World and its troubles and no one would find you until you wanted to be found. Winding my way past students studying, rows of cataloged books until I took the back stairs and onto the second floor. Nodding my head at those who acknowledged me but not stopping to talk. There between C and CH of the History section I found the back corner I was looking for.

I found the gleaming used desk and wooden chairs, accompanied by two large candelabras that were creating dancing flames in its surroundings. In one of the chairs I found the person I was looking for.

'So.'

I rolled my eyes and I took the seat next to them, 'It's sent.'

'You made sure to use the right owl?'

'Of course, I did.' I remark glaring at them for their lack of trust.

'What do you think they'll say?'

'I dunno Draco. Probably not much than the usual. My dad will demand that I'm too young to date and that I have to wait until I'm 30 and my mother will remark that my father is overacting and ask if you're a good person.' I retort

He nodded in response before swinging his legs off the table. I smiled softly at him. It was still hard for me to believe that Draco Malfoy likes me. Almost every girl in the school had some type of crush on him even if they didn't like who he was. Yet here we were.

'What's wrong?' Draco asks noticing the change

'Nothing.' I remark. Classic girl response which earned me an eye roll. 'Really it's nothing.'

I wish that sometimes nothing wouldn't always earn me an eye roll. Sometimes saying nothing is better than trying to explain how my brain works and the things that it tells me. There less complications in saying "nothing" instead of something.

'Sure.'

It was my turn to roll my eyes at him, 'You'll have to tell your buyers that there's a hold on production. Obviously, you understand why. A new plan is formulating and I'll keep you posted.'

An eye brow was raised in curiosity and for me changing the subject, 'What is this new plan?'

'Not sure yet. However, since it's you and you'll keep this to yourself. Don't be the first person in the Squad to open the door at the raid.' I began noticing his look of surprise that I knew that tonight the Inquisitor Squad was raiding one of the drop off locations; I gave him my best Malfoy smirk.

'How did you figure it out?' Draco questions suspiciously.

'I have sources that heard through the grapevine. Don't worry. As long as you aren't the one to run in first you'll be fine.'

He was glaring at me and I couldn't help but smirk, 'Don't give me that look! I'm giving you a hint just as you gave me.'

'You shouldn't be so reckless. If Umbridge finds-'

'Umbridge won't know I'm involved.' I interject giving him a look to drop it.

'I won't be able to stop her if she catches you.' Draco states softly as he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear as he stares directly at me.

'I know.'

'Do you?'

'I'll be okay.'

His eyes searched mine, trying to detect anything to prove what I said wasn't right. I knew he didn't really believe me. Hell, I barely believed myself but I didn't want him worrying about me. A lot was on the line and we weren't on the same side. When we did get time together we established that the less we talked about You Know Who and the impending war the better.

We were both frustrated. He wouldn't walk away from his parents and I knew he still felt that Purebloods were superior to everyone else. Yet here we were at a cross roads trying our best to keep the barely sewn together relationship still intact. The rest of the evening we worked on our homework and chatted about everything going on at Hogwarts. With some snogging, of course.

That night I headed back to the dorms, weaving between Gryffindor students who were hanging out in the lounge and up the staircase. Pushing my room open I found four determined looking eyes staring back at me. This can't be good.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Why didn't you tell us!'

Sighing I dropped my school bag on my trunk and turned to look back at Lavender and Padma. They were both looking at me in frustration. I couldn't blame them for being mad at me though.

'It's not something you bring up casually.' I remark pointedly

'We're you even going to tell us?!' Padma huffed pulling me onto her bed next to Lavender

'Of course!'

'I can't believe it!' Lavender gushed flopping backwards, 'A Gryffindor dating a Slytherin! If that wasn't crazy enough its Draco Malfoy!'

'Shh. No one else knows!'

'Of course, people know! Nobody is that blind that they can't see what been going on.' Padma interjected rolling her eyes at me, 'I mean the guy has been going out of his way to get your attention. Buying you drinks, pulling you away from your friends!'

I blush as Padma launches into examples of what they've seen Draco do. I didn't think anyone would start putting anything together quite so quickly.

'So, I guess this is the part where you tell me I'm an idiot and I need to end things.' I remark glancing out the window, grimacing at what they're going to say.

'What? No!'

'Of course not!' Padma exclaims pulling my arm so I look at her, 'Sure it's unconventional and its Draco Malfoy but if you're happy, we're happy for you. I would just warn you to be careful.'

'Really?'

'Yes really. Seriously though, you need to watch your back especially once Pansy figures it out.' Lavender states with a grimace.

'Oh. I forgot about that.' I blanch at the mere thought of the furry that unleash from that crazy girl. She was obsessed with him.

Relief. I knew that at least two of my friends were accepting that Draco Malfoy and I were seeing each other. Now all I had to do was watch and wait to see if Hermione figured it out. God forbid the boys. I can only imagine how angry they are going to be with me. I could only hope Cho would a good distraction for Harry not to notice or hear about it.

Just as I was starting to drift asleep I found a taping noise from the window next to me. Some of girls moaned in annoyance, as the sound disrupted their sleep. Wiping away the steam from the glass I found a set of eyes peering back at me. The owl taped the window again in annoyance. Unlatching the window, I heard curses as the cold wind blew through the dorm.

'Shut the bloody window!'

'Close the window!'

'It's closed all right!' I yell back as I unwrapped the note.

 _What the hell was that thing?!_

 _I shoved Crabbe and Goyle in front of me when we busted the door. A cloud of smoke goes off and I could hear was their screams in terror. Next thing I know their running out the door with no hair and they're still here in the hospital wing talking gibberish!_

 _Umbridge was furious when she found out. You better keep your head down! I had to use my own person owl to make sure she wouldn't intercept this. On another note a rumor came to my attention. I hear that we are having a passionate love affair._

 _DM_

I couldn't help but smirk. Gotta leave it to Fred and George to make a commotion. They used a smoking agent to not only make the room dark but it made hair grow invisible. From what I could guess from Draco's note they must have added some time of spell that would scare a person. I pull out parchment and a quill quickly writing back.

 _I would tell you but… than I would have to kill you. JK - but I really can't tell you. I wish I could have seen her face! Priceless. A passionate love affair you say. Hm. Are you sure it's with you?_

 _Just kidding, you can stop glaring at my note. I have heard this rumor as well. I was just interrogated by a few Gryffindor girls. I hope your passionate love affair keeps you up at night._

 _Your Lioness_

I folded the note and tucked it with the owl, once again opening and closing the window as quickly as I could. Once my head hit the pillow I was out and dreaming.

…

The teachers were cracking down the closer we got to March. We had to pass our O.W.L.'s and everyone was starting to stress out on whether they were going to be able to pass the test. The week was jam packed with homework and essays for all the classes. Potions has become my most interesting class now that Draco and I began to be more open about our relationship. More than once I was somehow paired with him and we whispered back and forth when Snap wasn't watching.

Hermione has been wary of the interactions and I can tell she's starting to put the pieces together. Thankfully I was blessed that Pansy still hadn't figured it out. I knew this only because besides in class at dinner I watched as she continuously flings herself at Draco and then when he would ignore her she would start flirting with some other Slytherin hoping to make him jealous.

I shuffled through my charms books looking for the next answer to the essay and I felt Hermione's gaze on me. I glance up and lock eyes with her.

'What's up?'

'Nothing really.' Hermione began glancing down before continuing, 'It's just. Is something going on between Malfoy and you? I know this sounds crazy but this past month something is different. You two seem way more friendly than normal.'

I smile softly at her. I had been waiting for when she'd finally ask, 'Yes something has changed between Malfoy and I.'

I pause slightly trying to figure out the right way to say this before she blows up. 'Remember last year. When you had asked me where I was sneaking off too and I had mentioned that it was a boy from another house.' I watched as her eye brows knot together pulling up that memory and nod.

'Well this year I'm still meeting up with that same boy and it finally struck me that. Well. I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore.' I began glancing down at my finger nails, swallowing the knot in my throat, 'I wanted to date whoever I chose and not worry about what my friends might think. That if they were truly my friend they would accept my decision even if they disagreed.'

She was looking straight at me, absorbing everything I was saying, 'You're still seeing him? What does this have to do with Malfoy though?'

'Well. Funny thing. He is that boy Hermione.' I whisper, pleading with my eyes she won't hex me to oblivion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There was a blank stare on her face, her mind obviously trying to articulate the information I just shared with her. I held my breath in anticipation. Praying with all hope I wasn't about to lose one of my closest friends.

'You're dating Malfoy?!' Hermione finally states looking at me for confusion. 'Why would you want to date him. He's the worst sort of person there is.'

'Yes, I didn't plan on it at first. I dunno.' I state shaking my head, 'I know he's a selfish git but when it's just us two. He doesn't act like that at all.'

'You do realize that his father is a Death Eater and follow Voldemort.'

'Yes, I realize that but- we can't choose who are parents are, or what they believe.'

She shakes her head, 'He's tormented me as well as others. He's shared his feelings in the past about how my parents are muggles! I think it's more than just what his parents believe.'

'I'm not sure if he really believes all that pureblood crap.' I began glancing at her briefly, 'If it makes you feel sort of better, I had these conversations with him. Trying to get him to make his own decisions and to let all of that go.'

She looked skeptical that he would be anything other than what she knew him as. I couldn't blame her, he made a reputation of being a bully here at Hogwarts.

'I won't say I understand your decision or what good you see in him.' Hermione whispered back, 'I only hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Harry and Ron won't take this well, especially Harry.'

Cringing I nodded. I already knew that once Harry and Ron found out things would escalade.

'I know. That's why it's been a secret. I mean I don't think his friends or his family are going to be happy either.'

She agreed and quickly dropped the subject. We went back to our homework and worked out what we might need to study for our O.W.L.'s for the rest of the evening. All the while I could still feel her gazing at me like I just grew a giant head…. or I was about to say. Just kidding. I still had a long way to go.

….

The week had ended and Harry and Ron still seemed oblivious to the reason behind Draco intent to get my attention or that for Potions I was his partner now. No matter, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

'Tell us again what your parents had to say about Occlumency.' Hermione remarks as the four of us sat around a library table away from other people.

Hermione was trying desperately to get Harry to take his training with Snape serious. It had been a disaster so far and Harry needed to focus on this if he was ever going to be able to block Voldemort from entering his mind.

'They stated it was an incredible skill that if mastered would be an asset, especially in the dangerous times that we are heading for.' I began, whispering to them all that my parents offered in advice.

They stated that part of their job and their protection was all based on their Occlumency skills and suggested that Harry try to focus on how useful his time is training on it. No matter what Professor Snape was like or how he treated him, especially since his skills had to be awesome in order to be a double agent.

'I still don't think it's possible for me to learn anything with him!' Harry moaned, shaking his head in disagreement.

'Harry, you still need to try your best. No matter whether you like the guy or not, you cannot deny he's is very knowledgeable.' I whisper back

'Fine.' Harry finally relents glaring at me in the process, 'I can't promise it'll change anything.'

'That's all we can ask of you Harry. It could be dangerous if You Know Who was able to penetrate your mind.' Hermione urged softly.

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at the two of us, 'It was bad enough when it was just Hermione on my case now it's you as well.'

'Hey! I'm not trying to get in the middle of something.' I remark throwing my hands up in defeat. I did not want to come between a fight with Harry and Hermione.

'Mione's right though Harry. You should at least try.' Ron added with a hopeful look.

Harry ignored us and looked back down at his school work. He could be so thick sometimes and unfortunately, I couldn't see how this subject was one he should be blowing off. I shared a glance with Hermione before we started to talk about what homework the boys need to finish if they don't want to fail their classes. Two hours later I had a headache, my fingers were cramped and I was sick of sitting in the libraries uncomfortable chairs.

'Guys I'm going to head back. If I looked or even think about homework I'm going to lose it.'

'See you later Eva.' Ron states glancing up at me.

Waving goodbye, I shouldered my school bag, walking past other students whispering quietly and out the wooden library doors. Blinking a few times to adjust to the darker hallway I started to make my way to the dorms. Halfway back I heard voices as I turned the corner.

'Well, well. A lonely Gryffindor all by themselves.'

'Parkinson.' I state gripping my wand in anticipation.

'Edwards.' Pansy states stalking up to me, 'I don't know what you think you're trying to do but it needs to stop!'

'What the hell are you talking about?' I remark eyeing her and her friends warily.

'Don't think I didn't notice how friendly Draco and you were becoming.' Pansy glares as she stops at arm's length of me. 'He's mine!'

'He defiantly isn't yours and who I'm friends with is not your concern.'

'How dare you!' Pansy shouts, her face slowing beginning to red from rage, 'Stay away from him or you'll find yourself in a very sticky end!'

'Seriously. I mean I knew you were obsessed with the guy but now you think you can control who he hangs out with or even talks to.' I remark, choosing my words carefully, 'I think I leave it up to him to decide whether him and I have anything to do with each other.'

In the two seconds, the words left my mouth she had her wand raising and sending jinxes my way. Shit. Shit. Shit. I had just enough time to send up a protective barrier, deflecting the jinx and sending her into a rage. Sweat was starting to trickle down my neck as we continued to battle back and forth. Barrier after barrier I flew up only continued to anger her and she began getting sloppy with her jinxes.

Seizing an opportunity, I jumped for it shouting, 'STUPIFY.'

Repeating the curse three more times on her Slytherin friends before they would get involved I breathed a sigh of relief. I needed to hurry before a teacher turned the corner. Levitating all three of them I put them in a corner behind a statue before walking up to a furious, but frozen Pansy.

Smirking at her, 'Next time you try to threaten me I won't use blocking spells. Consider this a warning.'

I picked up my forgotten book bag and continued on my way. What the hell just happened? I couldn't believe her! Attacking me because she felt jealous at the idea that Draco and I were flirting. God! She would kill me once she found out we were dating. Conveniently I was going to meet him, which is all the better that he hears this from me before Pansy gets dramatic and tell him I tried to kill her.

Heading up the staircase I slipped into the old Divination's classroom where a lone figure was illuminated by the moonlight, streaming through the glass windows. At the sound of the door opening Draco turned to smile at me.

'Your late.'

'Sorry I was delayed. I had a run in with Pansy and her friends.' I remark dropping my back on the table, 'We ran into each other in the hallway and she decided that it was time she had a talk with me. Told me you were hers and that my attempt at flirting wouldn't get me you.'

'What?!' Draco states shocked 'I mean I'm not surprised she's picked up on everything but I didn't expect her to react as badly.'

'Well she somehow thinks you're her property. She got even more upset when I told her I didn't care and it was you and not her that needed to tell me that we shouldn't be talking to each other.' I remark sliding myself up on a desk.

Draco follows shaking his head as I continued the story of how she started throwing jinxes at me, getting angrier when none were hitting me.

'I was able to finally Stupefy her and her friends and pulled them off to the side. Thank god no one else saw or a teacher.' I remark as he stopped in front of me, putting his hands on my waist.

'You'll have to be more careful with her and now that you've proven harder to dual; she might continue to retaliate.'

'I know. There's going to be a lot of people pissed. Harry and Ron still haven't figured it out but Hermione has. As well as some of the Gryffindor girls, so more people are going to start finding out about us through the grapevine.'

'I'm not worried about Potter or Weasley. What did Granger have to say?' Draco remarks pulling me closer.

'She stated I needed to be careful. She wasn't happy about it, and she certainly doesn't understand but thankfully she isn't throwing our friendship away over it.' I remark resting my head on his shoulders, 'What about your friends? Has any of them asked?'

'Blaise has suspected something, Nott also knows.' Draco murmured brushing my hair away from my face, 'I'll talk to Pansy but I doubt it'll change her mind. She's stubborn like that. You should be more careful, or try not to be by yourself.'

'Did Blaise or Nott have anything to say?'

'Not much really. They know to not say anything. They'll try to keep Pansy from flying off the handle.' Draco remarks with a second thought.

'So, I hear that you got stuck into a broom closet trying to chase suspects of some illegal group?' I tease grinning up at his scowling face.

'Yes. Umbridge believes Potter has some secret group under Dumbledore's orders. We know the location of where they meet, yet every time we are just about to infiltrate it, they get away!' Draco mumbles angrily, 'I want to be the one that catches Potter red handed!'

Oh boy. He still hasn't let this go. So far, the D.A. has still been able to outsmart the Inquisitor Squad and Filch who were upping their attempts to infiltrate our meetings.

'You wouldn't know anything would you?' Draco suddenly askes, his silver eyes boring into mine.

'Me? Even if I did, why would I tell the head of the Inquisitor Squad.'

'Because I'm devilishly charming and you cannot resist.'

I couldn't help but laugh at his humor, 'Okay Romeo. That still isn't a good enough reason.'

'Whose Romeo?'

'A romantic. He was a muggle.' I remark waving my hand for him to forget about it.

He just ignores the last part and goes into talking about homework and classes. It seems even Slytherins were feeling the pressure of doing well on their O.W.L.'s.

….

 _Sweetie,_

 _We feel terrible that we cannot write more often and it worries us that you are now sending letters through Hogsmeade so that Umbridge does not intercept. Please do be careful._

 _Your father was beside himself when he heard that you were dating. He is not a fan of you dating so young and a part of me does agree with him. You must send more details and is this boy at all a related to Lucius Malfoy?_

 _Good luck on your O.W.L.'s and make sure to spend more time studying than with your boyfriend!_

 _Love Mom & Dad_

…

With a heavy heart, I folded up the note and headed back into the rainy weather. I missed having my parents around more and being able to talk to my mom on a more frequent basis. It worried me she may not approve of Draco and I since she already knew who Lucius Malfoy was.

Quickly writing a note back, I folded it up and selected a fresh owl to send the letter out. I thanked the owner and headed back into the rainy weather. Hogsmeade was quite dreary today, not many students came out because of the weather.

Tonight, at our D.A. meeting we were going over Patronus', it's a difficult spell and everyone was struggling trying to find a strong happy thought to produce a full Patronus. The meetings were a great help to all of us. It not only gave us a chance to work on our spell work but also it brought all of us together under a common cause.

On another note the amount of death glares I received from Pansy has been crazy, any time she sees Draco near me her face is purple from rage and then flings herself on some Slytherin, thinking it would get Draco's attention.

For the rest of the day I sat in a corner of the common room working on homework and wondering what would happen once Harry and Ron found out. If not that I was panicking about what my parent would say when they read that Draco is Lucius Malfoy's son. This was one of those moments where I was beyond excited that they were far away and nowhere near to put a body binding curse on me and take me away.

'There is our little mastermind.'

'Hello boys.' I remark with a grin.

'You'll start to grow greys with the amount of studying you do.' Fred teases picking up my Charms book.

'Hey!' I remark glaring at him, 'That wasn't very nice.'

'Don't you want to know how our little bobby traps went?' George piped in with a cheesy grin.

'Yes.'

'Well, put your homework away. This is better than homework.'

Taking back the Charms book I begin to put all my school work away, 'Well tell me.'

'It was brilliant if I do say so myself.' Fred began with a wicked grin, 'We went over to the drop of locations that you said might get raided and left a few tricks in case anyone not welcomed showed up.'

'It was genius… the credit belongs to me of-OW' George yells as Fred smacks the back of his head. 'As I was beginning to say. When the entrance is alarmed by an intruder we had a smoke bomb go off as a gas erupted dissolving the persons hair -'

'With animated spiders crawling down at them from all angles!' Fred finishes

Wow. I was beyond amazed at them. They really knew their stuff and were super smart even if they never applied it to school. It was genius and I made me laugh just picturing the Inquisitor Squad running face first into this.

'I heard that Crabbe and Goyle ran into one of these booby-traps and was sent to the hospital.' I remark with a grin.

'Yes, they reacted the best to the surprise.' Fred replies grinning wildly.

'So, what is the next step of planning?' I remark leaning in as I whispered.

'We're working on that now. Want to make sure there's no loopholes now that we need to be extra cautious.'

'You know, we heard a very crazy rumor the other day.' Fred began smirking at me, 'Something about how you and a certain blond Slytherin are getting pretty friendly with each other.'

'You're not planning to go to the dark side?' George adds.

Going to the dark side huh. I should have expected they would come straight to me to ask.

'Yes, Malfoy and I are friendly with each other.' I began glaring at the two, 'No. I'm not going to the dark side. I'm still the same person.'

'Aye? How long have the two of you been friendly?' George interrogates.

'We've been friendly since last year but it was always back and forth. This year it's been more serious.'

'Who would have thought that sweet, innocent transfer student would tangle with a Slytherin.' Fred remarks with a grin.

'Hey!'

'Oi, isn't he the leader of the Inquisitor Squad?' George asks Fred, ignoring my protest, 'So…does that mean he's venturing into the bad side. Oh! It's the good side. Dating a girl who goes against the school rules and against Umbridge?'

Seriously guys! I drop my head onto the desk unable to stop the comments rolling off them about Draco and me. Don't get me wrong they were taking this substantially better than I ever imagined. It was almost the opposite with them, instead of yelling at me or getting mad they were acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

'You're quite right George. He is the leader of the Inquisitor Squad.' Fred states smugly, 'perhaps we have really underestimated our girl Eva.'

'OH?'

'Aye. I have been curious on how she found out our drop off locations were targeted. Now that we know she's been fraternizing with the 'enemy', it makes perfect sense. We know now who her sources are for getting customers from Slytherins as well.'

'I think you are onto something. Everything makes sense now. Our sweet Eva has brought out a new side to Malfoy. Who would have thought he would care enough to get involved knowing it was going against the club he was in charge of.'

'Guys!' I whisper back to them glancing around to make sure one could over hear us, 'Shh. No one else knows who my source is and we want to keep it that way!'

'Oh, don't worry. Your secret is safe with us.'

Author's Note: Thank you to all who read and review. This chapter was a bit longer than normal but I didn't want to split it in half.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

" _I realized the shells were talking in a voice I recognized. I should have; it was my own. Had I always known that? I suppose I had. On some level, unless we're mad, I think most of us know the various voices of our own imaginations."_

Turing the page I was immersed in each syllable. The rest of the world dimmed in my mind. I forgot about where I was and how the creak of my back went away.

 _"and of our memories, of course. They have voices, too. Ask anyone who has ever lost a limb or a child or a long-cherished dream. Ask anyone who blames himself for a bad decision, usually made in a raw instant. Our memories have voices, too. Often sad ones that clamor like raised arms in the dark-"_

'Eva.'

Jerking slightly from surprised I glanced up in confusion. It took a second for my brain to come back to reality after it got lost in my book. Blinking once more I realized that Harry was standing over me, amusement written over his face.

'Huh?'

'Eva we've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes.' Harry began chuckling slightly at my confused expression, 'Everyone is about to show up.'

'Wha- oh yeah.' Glancing about I realized that I was laying on a pillowed surface. The room must have picked up that my back was starting to bother me. Snapping the book closed I took Harry's extended hand, and stood up.

'Sorry, I got lost in the book.' I mumbled brushing imaginary dust off my school clothes.

'No problem. We figured that out when you didn't hear us the first five times.' Harry teased, pushing his glasses up as I shoved the book back into my bag.

'Er, right. So, I assume we're just waiting on people now correct.' I remark glancing about the room, noting Hermione and Ron whispering off to the side.

'Yes. They should be coming any minute now.'

As if on cue, the doors opened and revealed, Fred, George and Ginny heading our way with grins. I pull them all into a hug and get immersed in stories the Twins were telling to pass the time. Slowly the rest of the D.A. members began to trickle in and after a head count, Hermione signaled to Harry that everyone looked to be here. At which point he broke away from the group and stood in front of all the little clusters of friends chatting away.

'Er. Right.' Harry began trying to get our attention, 'We've been doing well so far. So, I thought we'd work on some defensive blocking spells tonight. I want all of you to pair up into two. You'll take turns using the spell.'

I watched as people slowly began to find partners and Harry went into showing a few examples of the spell we would be practicing. We were then sent on our way to practice on our own, while he went around and instructed students. Sometimes he would adjust their wand arm or he would advise them to practice their pronunciation of the word for it to be more affective.

'That was really good.' Harry began with grin but was interrupted when Dobby the Elf appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter!' Dobby exclaimed in urgency.

'What is it Dobby?'

'Harry Potter. She's coming!' Dobby exclaims, sending whispers throughout the group of us. 'Harry Potter and his friends must leave! You are no longer safe here!'

A breeze of feelings rolled through each member of the DA and what started as a low murmur became panic when the realization of what Dobby meant arrived. What felt like slow motion I thought hard about a new escape door. Once it appeared though a large rumbling echoed through the room.

Silence. Boom. Boom. Oh god. We need to get moving!

'Quickly! First years!' I yelled ushering them to follow me. 'This way!'

Hermione quickly added her voice as the younger students ran to us and started to scramble out the door as cracks began to appear in the main entrance of the Room of Requirement.

'Hurry!'

'Harry take anything down!' I try to yell at him as students chatter in worry.

Glancing all around I'm relieved to see that we have managed to get all the first years that happened to be DA members there weren't many and it was mostly upper classman. However, we barely had time to get them out and make the door disappear before the wall came crashing down.

For a second an eerie silence fell over us. I watched as a cloud of dust settled over the DA members as a triumphant Umbridge stood with her wand pointed at us. In an explosion of pink, she began to shout orders at Filch and the Inquisitor Squad.

Crabbe was man handling Neville and I was watching Pansy stalking my way with an evil look on her face. She was hoping to grab me first so that she might get some revenge from the dual we had in the hall.

Thank god for small favors, Draco was ahead of her. I could tell he was torn. I could see on his face that he was all for grabbing Harry but once he saw me he was conflicted. He didn't look to happy to see me.

'Round all of them up!' Umbridge shrieked. 'I want them brought to my office. The Minister is going to want to hear about this!'

'Edwards.' Draco drawled in a terse tone as he grabbed my arm as he stood beside me, 'What the hell are you doing here?' he whispered in my ear as we started to move.

It was quiet as we were all grabbed and forced to follow Umbridge back through the rubble and towards what I assumed was her office. Harry is held secure by Goyle, Neville by Crabbe, Hermione by Pansy, Ron by Nott and everyone else by other students. There was no way I could answer Draco back without others overhearing us.

'Take all of them into the classroom. No one is to leave until I say so.' Umbridge orders as she walks into her office, so that she could contact the Minister of Magic.

An uneasy feeling bloomed into the classroom as we were all shoved into seats while we waited for Umbridge to decide what was to become of us. I could feel Draco's presence as he hovered over me, trying to keep the feeling of indifference but I could tell he was upset. Mad at me for not saying anything and for joining in the first place.

I glanced down at my hands and I let my mind wander. I wasn't sure what would be the punishment for having a so called illegal school group.

'The Ministry has been informed Dumbledore's lack of enforcement' Umbridge begins waving paper in her hands, 'With this evidence, there is no denying what Dumbledore was planning!'

'Bring Mr. Potter. Inquisitor Squad may leave, walk the halls to catch any other students. Mr. Filch please watch the door of this room, I don't want these students leaving.' Umbridge states tartly before walking past us and leaving the room.

Glancing up I shared a looked Draco as he moved away from me. He looked composed but after spending so much time with him I knew he would be wanting to talk. I watched as Harry got up and unwillingly followed Umbridge out the door.

Once everyone left the room we all got up and huddled together, whispering over what had happened.

'I wonder how she figured out how to get through the door!' Ginny exclaimed, voicing the same questioned we all had.

'Yes! I was wondering the same thing.'

'What do you think will happen? My Gran will be furious if I get expelled.' Neville remarks nervously, ringing his hands in the process.

'I don't think you should worry Neville. We might be serving detention but Dumbledore would never allow us to be expelled.' Hermione states rationally.

We all took seats close to each other whispering or falling silent while we waited for news of what was to happen. We were all wondering what was happening in Dumbledore's office.

'I can't believe you are serious about dating him!' Ginny whispers angrily gaining my attention.

I look up at her as she continues.

'He's evil. His father's evil. He's part of the fucking Inquisitor Squad that works for Umbridge!' Ginny finishes, glaring at me.

She caused a few others D.A. members to look over at us, some with the same pointed look as hers. Waiting because they also wanted to know my answer. I couldn't blame them for being upset; but it still hurt.

'I completely agree with you that his father is evil and yes he is part of the Inquisitor Squad. I never said I accept those decisions and I can't help who his father is.' I whisper back, 'I understand that if doesn't make sense but I'm giving him a chance.'

'He doesn't even deserve a chance!'

There were a few murmurs of agreement from others who overheard what Ginny explained. Sighing I glance around at the faces of the people who were the closest friends I could ever ask for.

'Maybe he doesn't. Maybe I am making a terrible mistake. If so that I'll bear the consequences. I know you don't accept it… and I'm not trying to make you friends with him. Just. Just support me because you know who I am and I would never jeopardize the importance of the D.A. or anything more.' I stated quietly before finding my voice once more.

'I am against Voldemort and that won't change.'

It seemed enough to stop Ginny from continuing to tell me her opinion about my relationship with Draco and how much of a complication it was for not just the two of us but for our friends as well. Silence settled again over the group and I went back wondering what my parents would say when they heard about this.

What seems like hours the door finally creaked open, we all stood up in anticipation of who could be walking through the door. Leaning forward we all held are breath as they walked in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'Professor!' Hermione exclaims in surprise.

It was Professor McGonagall who walked through the door. Much to our relief. It was short lived once we saw the look on her face; she was very upset with us.

'I cannot believe the group of you. Disregarding school rules and if that wasn't enough you make an illegal school group! Naming it Dumbledore's Army and leaving evidence out in the open!' Professor McGonagall exclaims glancing at each one of us.

'Do you realize the seriousness of your actions! The Ministry has accused Headmaster Dumbledore of creating an army against the Ministry because of your group!'

'Professor. We didn't it mean it like that.' Neville states quietly

'You may not have meant it like that but it was certainly taken as such! In all my years! Most of you are Gryffindor's, I would have expected better from the lot of you!'

We all looked down awkwardly from her lecture. We all felt guilty in some way. We never imagined that the Minister would retaliate against his allusions that Dumbledore wanted to take his job. Yet by naming the illegal group 'Dumbledore's Army', it made it a whole lot more suspicious.

'Dumbledore has now had to leave because of these allegations. Which means that High Inquisitor Umbridge under the authority of The Ministry has now taken control of Hogwarts.' Professor McGonagall states tightly worry written over her face.

'You are asked to return to your assigned houses and you must not continue this club. No matter if the intentions are good, now that Umbridge has authority she has giving Filch the okay, where the old punishments may be used.'

Just when we thought that it could not get worse then getting yelled at by Professor McGonagall; it did. No more Dumbledore and Umbridge oversaw the school. Things have really gotten out of hand. Groans were heard through the group but we all made our way back to our dorms in silence. All of us still trying to grasp everything that just happened in the last few hours.

The next day in Potions Draco slipped me a note stating during our break he wanted us to meet up. Basically, saying he wanted to yell at me for joining the D.A. and for getting caught. Harry caught the note exchange and looked at the two of us with confusion. It seems he starting to notice as well.

'What was that all about?' Harry states, walking besides me when we leave the class room.

'What are you talking about?' I ask, playing dumb.

'Why did Malfoy slip you a note?'

'Oh. That. It's nothing really.' I reply casually hoping he may just drop the subject.

'It didn't seem like nothing. He's been focused on you lately… always pulling you away and wanting to talk.'

'I guess so. I still can't believe that it was Cho.' I state trying to switch the subject.

He eyed me a bit but relented, 'I know! I never would have imagined. After classes meet Hermione and I at Hagrid's.'

'Sure, I can do that. Ron has Quidditch practice correct?'

'Yeah.'

'It has to get better.' I remark dryly as we moved on to the next class.

'Hopefully. I wish I could get in touch with Snuffles.' Harry whispered back as we found a seat.

'Me too, Harry. Me too.'

The rest of my morning classes went by quick and I waved goodbye to Seamus and Dean as we left class and they headed to lunch. I was heading to meet Draco. Bounding up the main staircase, I weaved between students as they exited their classrooms and were all heading to the main hall for lunch.

I could hear snip bits of conversations. People talking about Quidditch practice and the upcoming match. Others talked about end of term, classes, and anything else you could imagine. Slipping through the door, I shut out the noise of students where only a murmur of voices still echoed through.

'What the hell were you thinking!' Draco exclaims the moment I come over to the rug, 'Joining Potters illegal school club! Everyone that was on that list is now being watched!'

'What do you mean?! What do you think I was doing? Did you think I would just sit around as Umbridge paraded around the school, taking control because of the Ministry backing her!' I exclaim taking a seat across from him, annoyed that he was giving me a lecture.

'I don't think you realize just how serious this is!'

'Of course, I know how serious this is! That group was teaching kids how to defend themselves. How else we were supposed to learn with the way Umbridge was teaching the class! I know exactly how serious it is and why it was so important even if it broke school rules!'

'You spend way too much time with Saint Potter. Just because he thinks he can get away with everything doesn't mean that's true; and what's worse is; he puts all of you in danger because he wants to feel important!' Draco retorts rolling his eyes.

What the hell? Seriously he really thinks this is all Harry's idea?! Was he even listening to what I was saying? I cross my arms and glare at him.

'Look this had nothing to do with Harry. He didn't even want to do it in the beginning. So, you might as well wipe that from your head. Everyone understood the consequences of what we were doing and everyone could leave at any given time.' I began too angry to stop, 'Even if I'm not from Europe doesn't mean I won't take part. War is coming and we are all getting forced to choose a side. I fight for what's right and I don't want to be in a World where a person like Voldemort could spread his disease!'

'So yes of course I would join this group. Not only so I gained knew skills but to practice them as well and besides, I wanted to help other students who deserve a chance of protecting themselves. I thought you of all people would understand how important this is.'

He eyes me warily, a furious look on his face. Yet looking at his eyes I could tell he was torn on how he wanted to feel. Whether that was about me or what I was talking about I wasn't sure. I just wish he would listen and not just jump to the next retort he wanted to get to.

'Eva.' He sighed, pushing his hands through his hair, 'I can't protect you if you keep going around and breaking rules. Umbridge is watching you closely because you're new and because of your parents. If that doesn't scare you than remember that Pansy will now use any excuse to retaliate and bring you to Umbridge.'

'You don't need to protect me! Why can't you just quit the Inquisitor Squad I know you agree that kids need to know how to defend and protect themselves!' I reply softly, if only if I could convince him!

'I can't quit. Not only would my father kill me but it would highly suspicious to what I was doing and why I quit especially as we make it public about us dating.'

'Of course, you can quit and why would he kill you for quitting some stupid school club. You need to make decisions for yourself not whatever your father thinks is best.'

We were locked in a staring contest before he pulled away and looked outside. Why couldn't he just make his own decisions? Why would he want to follow along with what his father said when he knew it wasn't right?

'I don't have a choice.' Draco states softly, still refusing to look at me. 'Quitting the Inquisitor Squad would tell Umbridge and the Ministry that there is dissent in the Malfoy line and so it would jeopardize my father's standing at the Ministry. No. This is not about what I want.'

'Draco.'

'No. I cannot.'

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that he felt that he was unable to make decisions about his own life. No one should have a life like that. No one. The anger dulled as I moved over and wrapped my arms around him. Here we were. Two people trying to keep hold of our relationship yet we were on opposites. He unable… no. Unwilling to step away from his families control of duties. Here I was, making my own choice but unwilling to change, even if that meant us being on the wrong side.

He leaned into me and sighed. Squeezing him tighter I let what was unspoken flow through me and wrap around him. Following his stare at the window before us I looked out. Spring was coming. You could see tuffs of grass, flowers starting to peak out from the ground, all with the promise that this too would pass. Even if it felt like the chill winter would last forever.

'I wish things could always be like this. You and me and not have to worry about what other people would react.' I murmur quietly

Shifting slightly, Draco switched our positions. He was laying against the wall with the support of pillows while I leaned on him as we both stared out, onto the landscape of Hogwarts.

'As do I.' Draco murmured back.

Authors Note: Thank you to all who read and review. I appreciate the support or ideas. Can't believe we're getting to the end. What will happen with Eva and Draco? How mad is Harry and Ron going to get?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

'So, what's this all about?' I ask Harry, walking up to him and Hermione outside of Hagrid's.

'We do not know yet. Hagrid sent Harry a note for us to meet him here today.' Hermione answers, tucking her curly hair behind her ear.

'Oh.'

'We should go on and knock then.' Harry states, moving forward and knocking on Hagrid's wooden door.

Barking erupted the moment we knocked, followed by Hagrid bellowing for Fang to shut up. I couldn't help smiling at the thought of Hagrid and Fang, they were what made Hogwarts so great.

'Hello, glad ye guys could make it.' Hagrid remarks as he walks out of his hut ushering us to follow him, 'Couldn't risk sayin' much in a note these days.'

'That's all right Hagrid.' Hermione replies with a smile, 'What were you wanting to tell us?'

'Just follow me first an' then I can explain.' Hagrid remarked glancing at us before heading into the woods.

We all glanced at each other, confused on why Hagrid was being so secretive. Glancing about we followed him through the trees and into the Forbidden Forest. As the trees hung above us, darkness fell. Leaving a damp musty smell in our nose as we continued to trek deeper into the forest.

I could feel sweat starting to trickle down my neck as we continued to walk deeper without anything more from Hagrid. Glancing warily between Harry and Hermione we were unsure of what to make of what Hagrid was up to. Nothing good if you asked me. Nothing good ever comes from venturing deep into the Forbidden Forest.

'Hagrid. Where are you taking us?' Harry finally questions

'We're almost there. Not too much farther to go.' Hagrid bellows ahead of us, 'I 'ad to make sure it was someplace Umbridge wouldn't find out.'

He statement sent the three of us on edge. Anything Hagrid has to hide in the Forbidden Forest was not good. When we finally stopped in a clearing I glanced about.

'Sorry for bein' so secretive. I needed to make sure no one over 'eard.' Hagrid states glancing at us.

'What do you need to show us Hagrid?'

'With Dumbledore gone, I know it's a matter of time before they ask me to leave. I wanted to tell somebody before it happened.' Hagrid begins glancing around as if he was looking for something.

'Hagrid tell us." Hermione interjects with a worried tone.

'You remember when I was sent to delegate with the Giants to fight for our side? Well. I found my brother. Well me half-brother.' Hagrid replies before yelling, 'Grawp.'

What the hell did we get ourselves into? I l glance about as the ground began to shake from movement coming our way. A large, giant body came barreling out from behind the trees. What the-

'Hagrid!' Hermione exclaims.

'Hagrid. This is your brother?!' I exclaim as the giant came to a stop next to Hagrid.

'I couldn't just leave an' not tell anyone about Grawp.' Hagrid began glancing at us.

'No of course not.' I mumbled to myself as Hagrid explained how all of this happened.

It was quite the evening as we listened to Hagrid explain that he couldn't leave his brother just after he found him. Somehow, he convinced us to look after Grawp if he was to be fired as a teacher at Hogwarts. All the while Grawp had picked Hermione up and wouldn't let her go until Hermione herself ordered him to put her down. The rest of that evening we spent hanging out in the common room listening to Ron tell us how practice went and Hermione lecturing us about getting homework done and studying for our O.W.L.S; all the while we were all thinking about what we were going to do about Grawp.

The following week was insane. It began by my meeting with Professor McGonagall and Umbridge regarding my career path.

'Have a seat Ms. Edwards.' Professor McGonagall states ushering me to sit at the chair opposite of her desk.

Off to the other side I found Umbridge sitting in a chair with a pen and pencil with her. As usual she was in a pink pant suit with her hair neatly done in an updo.

'You're here to talk to me about what your career thoughts are. I understand that you are still a resident of the United States so we'll talk about that as well. At Hogwarts, we like to sit down with you so we can begin to aim your courses over the next two years to prepare you for that career.' Professor McGonagall began pausing briefly.

'I believe that we should first start with if you made any decisions on whether you'll stay in Europe after you graduate from Hogwarts and whether you want to start a career here.'

'To be honest I'm not really sure.' I began before pausing, 'I could see myself wanting to stay in Britain. Besides my parents I have no one else or friends in the U.S.'

I should see Umbridge scribbling down what I was saying and Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at my answer. I wasn't sure what I wanted; let alone where I wanted to live. It never occurred to me to start thinking about life outside of Hogwarts, or a career for that matter. The thought was scary; to think that I was almost done with school and would have enter the real World as an adult.

'Very well. I will get information for you regarding gaining citizenship should you choose to do that. Meanwhile looking at your-'

'Hem. Hem.'

I turned and glanced at Umbridge curious as to what she needed to interrupt us for. McGonagall looked annoyed but turned towards Umbridge, asking her what she needed.

'Should Ms. Edwards wish to gain citizenship I would willing to supply her with the information. Since. I do work for the Ministry.' Umbridge states.

'Very well. Ms. Edwards, should you need the requirements please speak with Head Inquisitor Umbridge. Now. Based on your class scores you have a few fields you could consider. Is there a subject you enjoy most?' McGonagall questioned making notes as well.

'I do enjoy Potions. However, I was thinking about requirements to be a teacher or working sometime of desk job like at Gringotts or wherever.' I replied after running some ideas in my head.

'Very good. Continue to think more on what you would like as this year continues. To be a Professor its recommended that you do well on your O.W.L.'s and possibly even your N.E.W.T.'s. in the subject you wish to teach.' McGonagall begins with a soft smile.

'Okay thank you Professor.'

'Of course, Ms. Edwards. If you have any more questions and have a change about what you may want to do after Hogwarts you may always stop by my office.' Professor McGonagall replies.

I slipped out of the room with a thousand thoughts buzzing around in my head. What would I do after school? Should I stay in the Britain or should I go back to the States? I couldn't believe I was almost done with my school years! It seems as if just yesterday I was just starting out as a first year and learning all about how to harness my magic.

'EVA!'

Someone roared from behind me. Uh oh. This can't be good. Turing, I found a furious Harry with Ron trailing him just as mad and Hermione shouting after them. A few students turned in amusement when they saw the four of us.

'Harry.' I state hesitantly glancing at the three of them. 'Should we talk in an empty classroom. We're attracting a crowd.'

'Yes!' Hermione quips up, helping me shove two angry boys in a nearby class room.

'Tell us it isn't true!' Harry shouts just as Hermione shut the door, 'Tell me the rumors aren't true!'

He stalked up to me, red faced and breathing heavily. I groaned. The day had come, I could no longer keep avoiding this.

'What rumor Harry?' I ask trying to keep the panic from my voice.

'Are you dating MALFOY!' Harry yells

'Tell us it's a joke, Eva!' Ron adds looking ready to explode.

Glancing at them and then at a distraught Hermione, shaking her head to answer my thoughts. No. I needed to tell them.

God help me, 'Yes. I'm dating Malfoy.'

I cringe as Harry and Ron both roar in anger, glaring daggers at me.

'WHAT!'

'Bloody hell!'

'How could you!' Harry exclaims, hurt showed in his eyes and his voice. 'He's the son of Death Eater and he's just as bad!'

'Harry I-'

'NO!'

'What the hell were you thinking!' Ron exclaims

They both were two seconds away from throwing curses at me before they just shoved through me and out the door. I could feel the tears falling down my face. Oh god! I dropped to the floor shaking and numbly realized that Hermione was next to me.

I felt as if they yanked my heart out when they slammed that door. The hurt and disappointment killed me.

'Eva.'

I felt numb, 'Hermione. I never-'

'I know. They'll calm down and hear what you have to say. I'm sure of it.' Hermione whispers rubbing my back to get me to calm down.

'I just want to curl up and die!' I moan, wiping the tears from my face with shaking hands.

She said silent and I was relieved she at least wasn't screaming at me or telling me, 'I told you so'. At some point, she pulled me and dragged me out of the classroom.

I receive a few curious stares from the state I was in but I ignored them. I remember Hermione pulling us into the Prefects bathroom before grabbing me a cold towel.

'Eva. It'll be okay. You just have to give them time and space.' Hermione whispered handing me the wet cloth.

Slapping it on my head, I soaked in the feeling and finally looked up at her.

'I know. I just- didn't realize that it would hurt so much watching them react the way they did. I mean I'm not dumb. I know they would be furious.'

'Well. Now you don't have to keep regretting it.' Hermione remarks taking a seat next to me.

I laughed at her dry comment and glanced down at my shoes, 'I know. I just hope they give me a chance to explain.'

'They will.'

I could only hope so. After calming down we headed for the kitchens. I didn't feel like going to the great hall for dinner and just wanted to sulk, under the covers.

'Friends of Harry Potter!' one of the elf exclaimed before Dobby appeared.

'Miss Hermione and Eva! Dobby is glad to see you!' Dobby exclaims

'Hello Dobby.' Hermione states smiling softly at the elf, 'We are sorry to intrude. Eva here isn't feeling that great and wondered if she could eat dinner in here. If you don't mind that is?'

'Of course not! Miss Eva and Hermione are always welcomed here!' Dobby stated happily.

Suddenly I was shoved forward, along with Hermione as we were brought to tables in the back. Taking a seat, we both glanced at each other when a flurry of activity began.

'Dobby. I won't be able to stay but thank you for letting us come.'

'Of course, Miss Hermione!'

'I'll see you in the dorms later Eva. Don't worry, I'll try to talk to them.' Hermione remarks waving goodbye to me.

I watched her until she disappeared behind the door before I was sucked into a conversation with Dobby.

'Is Miss Eva feeling okay?' Dobby asked sitting opposite of me at the table.

'I feel better now that I'm eating. Thank you, Dobby.' I reply with a smile.

'Good. Dobby doesn't want Miss Eva to be upset.'

I smiled sweetly at him. He was always so happy and cheerful it amazed me that nothing seems to faze him. Checking the clock, I left the kitchens before dinner was done with so I didn't have run into the boys. I only hoped they didn't start a scene with Draco.

Ha! Who was I kidding. Of course, they would cause a scene with him.

'EVA!'

A familiar voice yelled, grabbing my attention. Turning around I was greeted by….


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'Eva!'

Turning I found Malfoy stalking towards me with determination set into his silver eyes. Glancing behind him I found Harry, Ron and Hermione rushing to catch up to him. Oh man. Glancing to lock eyes with Draco I froze. Man, his legs are long! He was two steps away from me before I received his trademark smirk. My breath caught in my chest as he closed the distances and locked me in a passionate kiss, that left me swooning. Need, power and desire flowed through his kiss and he pushed me closer as he deepened the kiss.

'EVA!'

The cloud I was on was broken by someone yelling my name, making me pull away from Draco to find the voice of interruptions. I felt Draco snake an arm around me as I peered passed him to see a furious Harry, Ron with Hermione shaking her head at me in distaste.

'I cannot believe you just kissed him!' Ron remarked with a sour look on his face.

'Is this enough proof for you?' Draco mocked staring down Harry who shared a murderous look.

'Only that you're just using her!' Harry bellowed.

'What the hell is going on?' I exclaim, glaring at the two boys in question.

I wanted answers. We were drawing a crowd from people who must have saw Harry confront Draco. Even a few of his close Slytherin friends were hanging off to the side.

'What's going on is one of your closest friends didn't believe you. Believing instead that you wouldn't be dating me unless I manipulated you into it. This was me proving that there's no manipulation.' Draco remarks glaring at Harry with mutual hatred.

'I don't believe you!' Harry bellows with Ron muttering in agreement, 'You're just using her to get to me!'

'Harry!'

I stared at him in shock! I couldn't believe he would say something like that.

'Whatever this is. I want no part of this!' I shout giving them glares before storming off. Boys!

Shoving my way through some of the students I take off ignoring shouts of my name. If they were smart they would know better than to try and talk to me. I wasn't even sure what emotion I should be feeling. Angry? Upset? Annoyance? Whatever. I was done with both for the day. Heading into the dorm room I collapsed onto my bed and stared up at the drapery.

Flecks of gold was woven into the red drapery as it twisted and turned from the top of the bed until it hit the poles where they were gathered in two bunches on either side of the bed.

What a mess I was in. I hope there would be some way that Harry and Ron wouldn't end our friendship over this. I heard footsteps coming to the dorm room, hastily I grabbed my wand, pointing and flicking so that the drapery closed in around me. I was not in the mood to talk to any of the girls. The door clicked shut and the footsteps came up to the side of my bed.

'Eva.' Hermione calls softly, parting the curtain.

Scooting over I make room for her as she sits on the bed next to me, 'Hey Hermione.'

'How are you holding up?'

'Ugh! I'm not sure what I should be feeling right now.' I groaned covering my face with my hands. 'I cannot believe the two of them!'

'It'll blow over before you know it. Just give Harry and Ron some space.'

'I hope you're right Hermione. I really do.'

…..

It took about a month before Harry and Ron would even speak to me. After much groveling and pleading they finally stayed in a room with me long enough to hear me out. Of course, they still hated Malfoy and continued the suspicion that he was up to something. Yet they agreed that losing our friendship wasn't in the picture and for that. I was happy.

I got a lot of dirty looks from students that still thought I was betraying Harry by dating Draco and likewise some of the Slytherins were not all that pleased about it either. Pansy tried to curse me any chance she got and now that Dumbledore wasn't in charge I was always looking over my shoulder for her.

June had arrived and with it came O.W.L.'s. We spent two weeks of classes preparing and if that didn't kill you Hermione insisted we study in the library as if we lived there. My brain was on the verge of collapse from trying to cram so much information in it. Which meant I had less free time with Draco. We squeezed it in any chance we got and could now enjoy being seen together was an added bonus.

'If you continue to shove your face in that book for another second I would have guess you to be Granger.'

Jerking up, I send a glare at Draco. We were currently sitting in our favorite spot in the library and Hermione's voice was echoing in my head. Sighing I shut the book in defeat.

'I feel as if she already haunts me.' I remark dryly.

'You need to take a break. You've studied enough.' Draco murmured tugging on my arm to move over to him now that he had my attention.

'I know it's just I'm scared I'll fail.'

'You won't fail.'

'How can you be so sure?' I question as I sit in his lap, burrowing my face into his shoulder inhaling his scent. Calming my fried nerves.

'Because you've been studying like a mad woman and your friends with Granger. You'll do just fine.' Draco whispered as he rubbed my back to ease the anxiety.

'I am actually surprised at how calm Potter and Weasley have become now that they've come to terms about the two of us. I expected to be jinxed anytime our paths would cross.'

'After much convincing with a lot of help from Hermione we were able to finally get them sit down long enough for me to talk. There was a lot of glares and cursing.' I remark pausing to think back to the memory, 'Don't get me wrong they aren't happy about this at all but they are willing to let it slide for now because of me.'

'Let's not talk about them anymore. It's spoils the mood.'

I rolled my eyes at him but consented. I couldn't believe I was even able to convince the boys to back down and not kill Malfoy. I know Harry wasn't happy about it but he trusted me and realized that I would never do anything to jeopardize his safety of those who were part of the D.A. He was still distracted about how Cho betrayed all of us to Umbridge. Which is how Umbridge could get into the Room of Requirements. Since then everyone has stayed clear of Cho. I felt bad for her, it didn't seem like her to go running to Umbridge.

….

Breathe. Just clear your mind. My hands shook slightly as I looked down. This was a major milestone that would affect my future. I closed my eyes, breathing in once more to calm my nerves. Faint coughs and scratching of quills whispered into my ears. Shuffling of feet and chairs alerted me that I was not alone in this. Tension was thick, a driving force to what the scratching of quills would lead too. I opened my eyes once more. Here in front of my lay the dreaded O.W.L.'s.

Slowly I picked up the quill, dipping it into the pit of black ink. Hands slightly shaking as I poised over the parchment.

Question 1.

In detail please explain the Levitation Charm. Please include its History, Effects and Uses.

Slowly I started to write and it continued again, with no end seemed insight.

Question 10.

Please describe the differences between the three variations of the Levitation Charm and why they are variations to the Levitation Charm.

Even when my hand cramped and it seems I could no longer feel my fingers and my mind was numb from digging for every scrap of knowledge each questioned asked of me, I went on.

Question 50.

Please explain in detail the difference of the Growth Charm and Colour Change.

At last I got to the end and when the ink dried I singled I was finished and my parchment, ink and quill was collected and I was escorted out of the great hall. I was kneading my hands to get the knots that had formed out as I glanced about looking to see if anyone I knew hung around after to wait. Since the weather began to improve I found most of the students collapsed in the grass.

Smiling I started to make my way to the courtyard.

'I see you have finished as well for the day?' Hermione surmised as I walked up to her.

'Yes. My hands are suffering though.' I remark grumpily as my hands were still cramped up.

'I would suggest soaking in hot water to soothe the muscles. You want that taken care of before we go to our Practical O.W.L.'s. Your wand work is just as important.'

'Thanks for that.' I roll my eyes. No worries just need to de-cramp my hands or I'll fail my Practical's.

By the time Pratical's were done I collapsed the moment I reached the rug, 'I think my body is fried.'

'A bit melodramatic?' Draco remarks with a chuckle. However, he picks up my hand and begins to message them.

'Mmm. That feels wonderful.' I murmur as a sigh escapes me.

It really was heavenly. His fingers radiating warmth; spread with each circular motion that slowly trickled past my hand and up my arm.

'Could I have you do that after each O.W.L's test?' I remark glancing up at him.

'If it means getting more time with you? Sure.' Draco replied moving on to my other hand, 'So how did your first day of O.W.L.'s go?'

'Good. I feel like I did as much as I could. I messed up a bit with the Colour Charm but overall, I'm happy with how I did. How about you?'

'About the same. The chairs were rather uncomfortable. You'd think they would supply good, support chairs after making you sit and write for so long.' Draco drawled.

'Mm. Well we still have a week and 4 days of sitting in those chairs.'

I glanced up when he stopped the massage and looked up at him to find him smirking down at me. I still had butterflies shoot through me whenever he smiled at me.

'So, will I be having the pleasure of seeing you every day than?'

'Hey!' I protested as he pulled me up beside him poking me in the ribs. 'I'm not sure, I know Hermione and I are supposed to help the boys study more. Perhaps we can later in the week?'

Draco scoffed at me before pulling me in for a kiss, his arms snaking around me to close the space between us. Returning the kiss lightly I allowed myself to forget about O.W.L.'s and focus on the present. Our kissed deepened as we battled over who had dominance, getting lost in a haze of emotions.

Gasping for breath I looked up at him with a grin. His hair was all over the places, his lips puffy and red from kissing, excitement dancing in his eyes.

'I hope my girlfriend would give me a better answer than that.' Draco drawled leaning in to trail kisses up my neck with each word, 'After all. How could you resist seeing your dashingly, good looking boyfriend?'

'Stop. Stop.' I remark trying to push him away, 'Your tickling me!'

He only laughed and continued his path, holding me tight as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. His breath kept tickling my neck and ear, sending shivers down my back. Finally, he planted a light kiss on my lips and pulled away, all the while smirking at me with his unwavering confidence.

'So, does that mean I'll get to see more of you?' Draco questioned once we pulled away.

'Of course.'

'Good.'

'You know you're impossible, right?' I teased settling down to get comfortable.

'That's why you like me so much isn't it.'

'Really?'

'Yes really. You know you love it.'

We settled into a comfortable silence. Both of our brains were fried from the exams and needed time to just sit and do nothing. Staring off through the window I barely made a sound when Draco snaked his arms around and we cuddled. My eyes started to droop as I began to be lulled to sleep from Draco's breathing. Before long we both had passed out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

My eyes started to flutter open, and I could hear someone dozing very close to me. This didn't feel like my bed? Where am I? These thoughts began to swarm the moment the haze of sleep left me, leaving me groggy and disoriented. Shifting slightly, I felt something constricting my movement.

Glancing down I found a pale arm wrapped around my waist. Oh yeah. How could I have forgotten I was with Draco and we must have fell asleep at some point. My movement stirred him awake and soon he was moving about.

'We fell asleep.' I remark to him with his questionable gaze.

'I see that. Do you know what time it is?'

I glanced out the window and with the sun still shinning, 'Possibly a few hours with the sun still out.'

'I need to get moving I was supposed to be meeting up with the Twins today.' I remark scooting over so I could stretch.

'Not continuing your extracurricular activities, are you?' Draco teased as we both started to shuffle around.

'If I remember correctly you benefited from my extracurricular activities.' I shot back with a smile.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh sure ya do.' I remark standing up and brushing off my skirt before looking at him, 'I'll see you tomorrow after the exams?'

Following my actions, he stood up and slowly moved over to me as I finished my question. Towering over me I had strain to look up at him as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' Draco murmured into my ear before pulling back.

'Yep. I can't wait until all these exams are over with!' I retort as we pull from our embrace to head out the door.

'Can't disagree with you there. Sweet dreams.'

I smile back at him as we head in opposite directions. I needed to find out what time it was. I was supposed to be hanging out with the Twins. I felt bad that these last few months I haven't been able to hang out with them as much. They downsized how much they were selling their products but somehow, they still managed to have students purchase them.

Most of it had moved from the school and into Hogsmeade because of Umbridge and the Inquisitor Squad. Jogging up the stairs I passed dull eyed students who were still trying to cram for the next day's tests. Some of the lower classmen were whispering to themselves, trying to memorize spells and the proper pronunciation.

'She's alive!'

'The rumors aren't true! You weren't murdered in a dual between Harry and Malfoy!'

'Guys!' I bellowed before getting pulled into a bear hug.

'Glad you finally came to your senses and decided your free time is better spent with us causing mischief.' Fred remarks as he pulls out of the embrace.

'Aye, we've been wondering if you ever see the light of day!' George states dramatically.

I grin sheepishly at them. They were right to tease me, I have been neglecting my friends and they didn't deserve that.

'I'm sorry! I know I deserve those remarks and more.' I begin following them to the shade, 'Can you forgive me?'

The twins share an evil look between each other. The smile portraying their uncanny ability to know what each other was thinking. God! I hope they were conspiring to have me be the test rat in any new concoction!

'I think we could easily forget all about her lapse in judgement; isn't that right George?'

'Aye, I believe that too.' Fred drawled out grinning wildly at me.

Oh no. This was not good at all.

'Guys…'

'Fred, didn't we have those new products that are just itching to get tested.'

'Right you are George.'

'Guys!' I moan glancing at their evils smiles as panic was bubbling up.

'Hm, it's a shame really. That we gave them to a bunch of first years already.'

A sigh escaped my lips when I heard this and then glared at the two boys, 'I can't believe you were trying to convince me that you'd pull a new prank on me!'

'Aw. Sorry Eva but did you really expect us not to give you a hard time.' Fred remarks pulling me to his side.

We had finally sat down against an oak tree, whose shadow was giving us much needed shade from the unruly sun. I smacked Fred's arm at his statement but grinned.

'I've missed you guys.'

'Of course, you've missed us!' George retorts, 'Who's better company than the two of us?'

'Now that you've come out of your hole we have loads to inform you on.' Fred whispered with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

'What's the scoop?' I retort leaning in eager to hear what they were planning next.

'It's something big.'

'Something noteworthy.' Fred remarks right on cue.

They turn and grin at each other before looking back at me, 'Pure fireworks.'

The next few hours I sat in shock as the Twin whispered all that they had planned. It was brilliant. I couldn't believe that they still had the guts to go through with it even though it meant sacrificing a lot. They were going to leave Hogwarts with a bang. Pun intended.

'I cannot believe it!' I remark leaning against the tree.

'Well missy, you better believe it!'

'I just. I mean.' I state mumbling about as my brain stumbled to form words.

'George. I think we have left our student speechless.'

'Fred, I think your right.'

'Seriously guys! Its brilliant!' I finally get out grinning at the two of them.

Their plan was way beyond school yard pranks. This was big. Serious even. Planning to set off firework explosions during the end of exams and then to just leave. Not caring that they may not even get a chance to finish their schooling. I mean. That was daring.

'So, are you in?' Fred whispers, staring at me with intensity.

'Of course, I am!' I remark watching their eyes light up with happiness, 'What you want me to do?'

'Well….' Fred began leaning forward he began…..

Author's Note: Thank you to all who read, review or follow the story. Sorry to leave you right at this spot but things are starting to pick up for Eva and the gang. Thank you, thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 _Question 27._

 _In detail please explain the time frame of the Goblin Wars and what is its historical significance to the Wizarding World._

Seriously. If it wasn't for Hermione I wouldn't have remembered anything from Professor Binn's Class. Dipping my quill in ink I paused to gather my thoughts.

'BANG!'

Snapping my head forward I found that the crashing noise came from the one and only Harry Potter. I leaned forward in worry when I realized he was not only collapsed on the wooden floor but was clutching his forehead in pain. Trouble. Bad trouble.

Panic began to materialize I watched in worry as he continued to clutch his head until Professor Marchbanks had strolled up to him and led him out of the Great Hall. I continued to stare at the now closed doors, wondering what the hell was going on and reeling from the urge to just drop the quill and chase after them.

The room turned quiet again as everyone had adjusted back to focusing on their O.W.L. exam for History. Sighing I turned back to the front of my desk. My parents would kill me if I left my O.W.L.'s incomplete. I had to get through these questions if I wanted to find out what was going on with Harry.

I glared at Question 27 a moment longer as if it was to blame for my current predicament. Nevertheless. I had to continue. After more unnerving questions dealing in History I was finally able to walk out of the great halls and sigh in relief to be done with another O.W.L., which meant I was one closer to being done completely.

Walking back to the Gryffindor common room I went searching for Ron and Hermione, in hopes someone could tell me of Harry's state. As I passed the court yard I could see three huddled forms off to the side and one had a tuff of red hair all over the place. That had to be them. Sprinting past other students wandering I headed for them.

'We've got to do something!'

'What's going on?' I remark when they saw me walking towards them.

Harry had a disgruntled face, where Ron and Hermione both looked a bit confused. I smiled tentatively at them, waiting for a response.

'It's Sirius.' Harry remarks in an urgent whisper, 'Voldemort has him.'

Huh? How was that even possible for Harry to know….. unless of course, 'You had another vision?' I questioned, glancing at the three of them.

'Yes! Voldemort has Sirius and I have to save him!' Harry whispered in a panic. His emotions taking control of keeping his voice calm.

'Where?'

'Harry says that they're in the Department of Mysteries.' Hermione answers

'At the Ministry?' I question. How could they both get into there without getting caught?

'Yes! We have to go and do something!'

Hermione glanced cautiously at Harry before she began to say, 'How'd Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without being seen? I mean he and Sirius are the two most wanted wizards in the world-'

'Yeah. They can't just waltz into the Ministry of Magic.' Ron interrupts.

It was a justifiable question. One that I was beginning to wonder about also. Harry didn't seem that pleased that two of his closest friends was challenging what he had seen.

He took a step closer, 'I won't let Sirius die!' he whispered angrily between the three of us.

'Hey what's going on?'

The three of us jolted up in surprise before sighing in relief when it was Ginny who spoke up. Following behind her was, Neville, Luna, Fred and George.

'We heard Harry shouting.' Neville piped in.

'What's going on Harry?' Ginny questioned, concern written all over her face.

'Voldemort's broken into the Department of Mysteries! He's got Sirius there!' Harry states in a rush of emotion. Anxious to finish the discussion and have a plan of action.

'Harry, you have to calm down.' I remark gently. He couldn't do anything in a blaze of emotion.

'Harry. Think.' Hermione remarks before Harry could respond, 'Voldemort knows you! He knows you'll rush in save Sirius!'

'I have to do something! He's all the family I have left!'

'Is there anything we can do to help?' Ginny asked, with the rest of us nodding in agreement.

'No!'

'Sure, they can Harry.' Hermione states glancing between Ginny's hurt expression and Harry's stubbornness.

'What can they do?'

'Well, before we do anything we need to make sure that Sirius isn't at Headquarters.' Hermione began, her eyes going wide as she scrambled to come up with a plan.

'Which means we'll have to break into the Headmasters office.' I remark, following Hermione's thought process.

'Requiring a very good distraction.' Hermione finishes with a grin, as we follow her eyes landing on Fred and George.

'We know just what you're thinking. Eva.' Fred remarks ushering me to come over to them.

I glance a curious look at Harry before joining Fred and George in their circle.

'Right. Eva it's time you became a Master.' George remarks, making me roll my eyes.

'It's not the time for jokes George.'

'We're not joking.' Fred pipes in.

'No, far from it actually.' George remarks pulling me in closer as they both begin to whisper their plans into my ear.

By the time they finished I couldn't help but be amazed. God damn, this might actually work, 'Well boys. I have to say, you've out done yourselves.' I remark grinning at the two of them.

'Right. Hermione.' George remarks stepping out of the circle and glancing at the rest of the group, 'It's been too quiet around the castle. We have just the thing.'

'Remember it has to be really good!'

'Don't worry. We have just the thing.' Fred states grinning madly.

'We'll also need to keep everyone away from her office.'

Ginny perks up and smiles, 'We can do that! Luna, Neville and I can guard the hallways.'

'We just need maybe five minutes.' Hermione remarks glancing around at our eager faces.

Holy shit. This was happening. I can't even begin to count the number of school rules I was just about to break. Yet the look of pride and happiness on Harry's face that we were supporting him on this rescue mission was totally worth it.

'That's all we need.' Harry remarks grinning

'Right. You've gotten minutes. Ava will be helping us and whatever you do. Stay away from the Astronomy Towers.' Fred remarks eyeing everyone.

'Unless they spread, in which case, I'd get out of the castle.' George remarks thoughtfully.

'Time to break out your Invisibility Cloak.' Hermione remarks to Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I couldn't believe this was all really happening! Not ten minutes ago I was wasting away during my O.W.L.'s exam and now I was rushing off to the Gryffindor common room so the Twin could get the supplies we would need. Running through the hallways we ran up the moving staircase and into the common room.

Many looked on at us in confusion and amusement as I lagged behind the boys, who were already bounding the stairs to where the boys were housed. Following them I heard a few shouts of surprise. The room was set up the same style and fashion as the girls, in a communal style living area, where everyone had separate beds and dividers.

'You not supposed to be in here.' Some 7th year student remarked as he studied me.

'Yeah, yeah, keep your socks on.' I remark walking past him and to where the Twins were digging into their trunks.

'She's with us.' George called as he started stuffing things into a bag.

'Oh, is she now?' The 7th years remarks with a whistle.

'Not like that you dolt!' I remark back, glaring at the older students.

'Come on! No time for this!' Fred remarks grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door with George ahead of us.

'Do you think we'll get there in enough time?' I remark, slightly out of breath.

'We should.' George remarks.

Weaving our way through students and sneaking into alleyways when we saw any teachers, we finally made it to the Astronomy Towers. At this point my lungs and sides were on fire. All the running and stairs was taking a toll on me.

'I'm really not in shape for this.' I mumbled watching as the Twins started to unload packages from their bags, 'So what do you want me to do?'

'This beauty here is our greatest invention yet!' Fred remarks as he proudly held what looked like a large firecracker.

'You're looking at the Wildfire Whiz-bang!' George states.

I glanced between the Wildfire and the Twins and smiled at how proud they both looked. From what they had whispered earlier it would ignite as one main firework before they collided together and set of entirely new ones. The secret was if a Stunning spell hit any one of the fireworks it would explode even more and grew ten times in size if a Vanquishing Spell was used.

'I cannot believe we are about to do this!' I rushed out with excitement and nerves.

'All right. It's in place now.' George remarks pulling me to hide off into an alleyway.

Shoved between the Twins I peeked out as Fred sent a spark from his wand at the fireworks that were standing in the middle of the tower. Shoving back the sensation of being in such proximity to one another I watched as the fireworks exploded with a BANG. Smoked filled the air and for a few seconds I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly a brazen red light ignited in the air, slowly materializing into a form…. what was it? A bird? Oh GOD! IT WAS HUGE!

'Is that. Is that a DRAGON!' I scream in surprise, ducking as it roared to life above.

'YES IT IS!'

'Isn't she BEAUTIFUL!'

They both yelled in unison watching in awe as the dragon firework sent off more explosions and roaring as if it was real. I could hear students that were in classrooms nearby begin to scream when they saw the dragon. Fred and George were laughing manically and I felt time freeze. Here was one of those moments where it stays burning bright in your memory. Never to fade. Being here. Being a part of this. It all felt right. Like somehow. In all the crazy things I've done or thought, that making this decision was one of those important decisions. I smiled to myself watching the Twins continue to laugh and continue to send sparks out to light other random fireworks. Waiting for Umbridge to show up of course.

'It's going into the hallway! Come on!' George remarks hurriedly.

Fred and I chase after him and the Dragon firework as it roars continuously as it made its way deeper in the Astronomy section. I flinch as firecrackers burst and blaze to life; underneath hearing the echoes of students either screaming or cheering.

'Look!' I yell grabbing Fred and pointing down the hallway.

Just as I pointed we spotted Filch and Umbridge rounding the corner and staring in shock at the dragon. Grinning like a mad woman I could help the glee of watching Umbridge's face turn to horror as her Vanquishing Spell made the dragon rise in size and suddenly smaller versions sprang to life.

'This was totally worth it.' I whispered to a grinning Fred just as Filch spotted us.

'I've got you now!' Filch hollered trying to fight his way towards us.

'OH SHIT!'

I'm yanked sideways as Fred and George start pulling me down another hallway so we could escape Filch and Umbridge. Just as we headed into the clear hallway we are stopped in our tracks as the Inquisitor Squad comes out from the other end, with Draco leading the pack. He stops, frozen in his tracks for a moment in pure shock. Probably from not knowing I was part of the Twin's charades. We skid to a halt and turn backwards hoping to find another way out but we ended up getting stopped once again, as Filch and Umbridge turned the corner glaring at us.

'Oh god! What are we going to do.'? I whisper urgently to the Twins.

'Don't worry.' George remarks as Fred pulls a device out of his pocket, 'Take my hand!'

'Wha-' I question as he grabbed my hand in a death grip just as the device hit the floor and light exploded around us.

I tripped slightly, blinded by the light and from the force of the pulling on my arm from George. We were running and I could only hope the Twins knew what they were doing. Oh god, I hoped we weren't about to face plant into Umbridge?! I began to panic as the light started to fade and we were stilling running.

'Oof!'

Suddenly I collided into a back that a moment ago had been running at lighting speed.

'Shh. Just wait.'

One of the Twins whispered. My heart was beating so fast I felt like it might explode! Blinking a few times, my eyes adjusted as the light finally began to disappear. The Twins had brought us to safety and we were now looking at the backs of Umbridge and Filch.

'Thank you, one and all for playing.' Fred shouted gaining their attention.

'And now it's time for us to go!' George adds grabbing my hand as we sprinted back down the hallway that the Dragon firework was traveling down.

'How? I mean-' I state trying to articulate words to my shock that we actually got out safely. Before I get to finish I'm shoved into an alcove, 'What the hell!'

'Stay here!' Fred whispers urgently.

'We might not care about finishing school but that doesn't mean we want you to get put into the same lot as us.' George states in a hurry, glancing down the hallway before continuing.

'Stay here until you see them run by!' Fred remarks before they both disappear.

What the hell? I huff, putting my back to the wall. I didn't know whether I should be angry or confused at this new turn of events. True to their words not two minutes later I saw a flurry of cloaks and pink garb run past where I was hiding. Waiting a little longer in case of stragglers I finally pulled myself out when I heard shouting from where the great hall is and take off into a run.

'We won't be seeing you!' I heard one of the Twins shout.

Shoving my way through the students I find the Twins surrounded by the Inquisitor Squad, with Filch brandishing a whip and a furious, fire fringed Umbridge.

'Yeah, don't bother writing!' George shouts as he grips his broom.

'Be sure to visit us at our new premises at Diagon Alley!' Fred adds as the doors open and they fly off.

'Holy shit!' I whisper in awe as the other students begin to cheer and then disperse as they realize that Umbridge is brimming in anger and looking to punish someone.

Feeling someone grab onto my arm, I shout and struggle to get out of their grasp before their voice stops me.

'What the hell are you thinking!?'

Straining I glance up to find myself looking at a furious Draco, who was continuing to grip my arm so hard I was sure it was going to bruise, 'Of all of the stupidest things! I can't cover for you now that Umbridge knows you were helping the Twins!'

'Ah there you are!' Umbridge shouts and shock begins to enter my system.

'I found one of them.' Draco spits out shoving me closer to him.

'Good. Bring her to my office.' Umbridge spits out, sending me her best death glare.

'My pleasure.'

Draco shoves me to get me to start moving and continues to keep his grip on me as students clear a path for us. Whispering begins as people begin to see who they have, all the while I tried to ignore my name getting whispered about. Slowly us with the rest of the Inquisitor Squad headed to Umbridge office where I find them grab hold of Ginny, Luna and Neville. Shoving all of us into her office as Hermione struggles to get Harry's attention.

'Harry!' Hermione yells as they yank Harry's head out of the fireplace.

'Accio wands!' Umbridge shouts as our wands get thrown onto the floor, 'Who were you trying to contact!'

'It's none of your business.' Harry remarks.

I groan internally. How were we going to get ourselves out of this!? I was standing to the side of Draco who continued to keep a hand on me as the door opened to find Professor Snape walking in.

'You wished to see me?' Professor Snape drawled to Umbridge, not blinking an eye to all the students crammed into her office.

'Yes. I have just caught Potter trying to communicate with someone in my fire.' Umbridge began as Harry was held back by Goyle, 'I need some Veritaserum!'

'Well, it appears that I cannot help you. I have none.' Professor Snape replies.

'He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!' Harry shouts to Snape, pleading with his eyes to understand.

'What?! What is that?' Umbridge shouts at Harry before looking at Professor Snape.

'I have no idea.' Professor Snape drawls before leaving the room.

Umbridge turns and glares back at Harry, 'You leave me no choice!'

I hold my breath as she shouts Crucio and Harry collapses to the ground with gut-wrenching screams. I flinch in shock and horror at the lengths as which Umbridge would go.

'NO!' Hermione shouts, struggling from Pansy grasp, 'Please, stop!'

'Hermione, no!' Harry shouts when Umbridge turns expectantly to Hermione.

'We have to tell her Harry-' Hermione begins.

'I would rather die!' Harry shouts, interrupting her.

'Shut up Potter!' Umbridge remarks before walking up to Hermione, 'Now tell me, you silly girl. Who were you talking to?'

'We. We were trying to find Dumbledore.' Hermione began glancing about before continuing, 'We had to tell him it's ready. The weapon.'

What the hell? I was so lost? What was Hermione going on about and how was that going to help our current situation. Whatever Hermione was planning Umbridge took the bait, as her eyes glinted in joy.

'You.' Umbridge began, 'And Mr. Potter will take me to it. Now.'

Umbridge puts Draco and the Inquisitor Squad in command of watching over the rest of us and making sure we don't escape. At this point Draco has left my side and begins to walk up to Ron and his sister. Oh god, what is he about to do?

'God, I can't wait until all you Weasleys have been expelled. Your stench has been fouling this castle for too long.' Draco drawls out with a sneer.

Seriously? What the hell?

'Shut up, Malfoy!' Ron retorts back, his face starting to get red with angry.

Draco smiles before punching Ron in the gut, making him double over in pain. What the hell! I stare at him in shock, unable to move.

'That's for speaking to me. You know. You Weasleys are just as bud as Mudbloods!'

I cannot believe him! I surge forward as Ron stumbles into the wands on the floor with me right behind him as Draco continues to speak with his back turned from us.

'You know, Weasley, it's really too bad Potter saved you from the Chamber of Secrets.'

At this point Ginny is struggling against Crabbe as Ron finally snatches his wand and shouts, Stupify. Making Crabbe fall over, unleashing Ginny. Who leaps at Draco in rage. Snatching my wand, I turn to the other Inquisitor Squad.

'Stupify!' Shouting I aim my wand at Pansy who collapses before her hands could grab me.

A flurry of Expelliarmus and Stupify's fly around me as I struggle to get to Ginny and Draco.

'I've got him!' I shout at Ginny who was about to point her wand at Draco, 'Stupify!'

I watch as he's thrown back in shock and collapses to the ground. We all glance around and find that the Inquisitor Squad has been affectively taken care of.

'Come on!' Ron shouts gaining our attention as he sprints out the door.

I follow in line never stopping to look back at Draco. I couldn't believe the things that came out of his mouth! If I ever got a chance me and him would be having words. We sprinted through the castle and out the main doors, heading into the night towards Hagrids Hut. A shout of surprise went up as we saw Harry and Hermione coming from the Forbidden Forest. They looked a bit scrapped up but seemed not to be harmed.

'What are we supposed to do now?' Harry questions as we all stopped next to each other.

'that's what we were hoping you'd know.' Ron remarked.

'How are we getting into the Ministry?' I question glancing at Ron, Harry and Hermione for ideas.

'I would imagine we would fly.' Hermione remarked shrugging she shoulders.

'We've got no brooms.'

'There are other ways to fly.'


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was shocking at what lengths I was willing to go to. I'm even surprised I had it in myself. I don't know whether I should be enlightened by my sudden audacity or to be worried by it. All I know is that what we had embarked upon was greater than anything standing up against it. I had Harry to thank for that. He might seem skeptical or unsure of himself as a leader but to his core he was everything a leader should be. His convictions are what makes all of us forget about our own doubts; even banishing them before they even arise.

Of course, I had chosen these few seconds to cloud my brain with such thoughts. Shaking my head to brush these feelings aside I focused on the present. We had broken into The Ministry of Magic. God my parents are going to kill me.

The lift's squeak echoed into the air before a voice rang out signifying that we had landed at the Department of Mysteries. When the gates opened we all nervously stepped out in the hallway. Built with dark, gleaming bricks that taunted you with its significance. The brick obviously chosen to represent firm, permanent structure while the gloss spoke of wealth and power. All picked precisely to emulate what the Ministry of Magic wanted to portray to its viewers.

'This is it. Come on.'

Harry's tense voice echoed gaining our attention, as we began to follow him down the long hallway. Our footsteps the only sound in miles. I kept glancing down the empty hallways half expecting people to jump out and attack us. I glanced nervously at Neville, as we both shared a look of shear panic and nervousness as we had stopped just outside a door, created with that same glossy black brick. Harry reaches out and tries the handle.

The door swings open, 'Stay close.' Harry remarks glancing back at us before taking the first steps into the room.

'This is the room.' Harry whispers; barely audible, making me strain to hear him.

The door opened into a dark pitched room, filled floor to ceiling of shelving; dusty and cobweb filled. At this point we had all illuminated our wands and I took a closer look at what the shelving stored. I heard Harry and Hermione talking softly to one another but my attention was focused on what sat on the shelves. Thousands. No. Millions of glass orbs were stacked in a neat order on each and every shelf. What the hell? I could tell they were labeled but most were faded with time as well as covered in a film of dust.

'Harry, have you seen this?'

I glance back to see Ron was also inspecting a shelf as he looked back at Harry with confusion. 'Er. It's got your name on it.'

We all fall behind Harry as he reaches out to grab the orb in question, 'What's my name doing here?'

'Don't touch it Harry!' Hermione remarks quickly but Harry just ignores her and picks it up.

'I warned you before that one day you would come to the same sticky end, Potter.'

I turned to find that the voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. He emerged from the shadows of another aisle, cloaked in a black as he strode out in front of us. Feeling a nudge, I found Ginny motioning. Following her eyes, I found that other figures surrounded us, similarly dress in all black with mask covering their face. Mother mary…. these were Death Eaters.

Dread began to pour over me as I realized how serious this had become. These were Death Eaters, loyal followers of Voldemort and most of them skilled Wizards. Oh god.

'Where's Sirius?' Harry demanded, earning Lucius and the rest of the Death Easter to laugh.

Lucius stopped laughing, 'We don't have him, if that's what you mean.'

Holy crap. What the hell is going on?! As the seconds ticked by a sinking feeling that perhaps this was a ploy started to settle, shaking me to my core. Harry and Lucius were still going tit for tat and my feelings were confirmed.

Sneering Lucius answered, 'The Dark Lord knows your weakness for heroics Potter. All it took was a little nudge to get you hear.'

Continuing to stare at Harry, Lucius opens his hand up, 'Give me the Prophesy.'

Prophesy? What was he talking about? Pulling my attention to Harry I notice he's just as confused. Uttering the question out loud Lucius answered that the orb was the prophesy he was speaking of. Huh? So that mean these all had something in it and they're all just casually placed at the Ministry where a bunch of 15 year olds can get into?

'Go ahead.'

I hear Harry remark raising his wand at Lucius, and I realized that the others were doing the same. Oh shit. I spaced out. Raising my wand with the others I focused back on Lucius and the other Death Eaters that were slowly making their way closer to us. This was not good. I don't know if I'm ready for this! This wasn't the D.A. club practicing leisurely and safely. This was life or death. This was me knowing my spell work fast enough or it could me or my friends life. Oh god!

'Very brave of you Potter, or very foolish.' Lucius remarks, eyeing our wands with hesitancy.

'Come and find out!'

'Really Potter.' Lucius remarks with a sneer, 'You expect to defeat all of us with your little school friends? Now hand it over, and they won't have to die.'

Harry and Lucius continued their banter until Bellatrix Lestrange reveals herself from her impatience and starts sending threats of torture at Ginny to get a rise our of Harry. We all move closer and defensively around Ginny as Harry learns that he or Voldemort are the only ones that can learn what the Orb contains.

'When I give the signal, blast the shelves.' Harry whispers; we nod in agreement as he turns back to Lucius, 'So he used me to do his dirty work, did he?'

'Precisely Potter.'

'NOW!'

Harry shouts and we franticly begin throwing spells at the shelves. I jerk along the others once I hear the command and try to keep my focus on aiming at shelves and watching them start to knock over. We all aimed at the ones closest to the Death Eaters and when the shelves start to collapse the Death Eater jerk to cover themselves. If I get out of this alive it would be a miracle!

'RUN!'

I hear Harry shout and I instantly stop what I'm doing and I start following as we all break into a run as Lucius starts shouting orders at the other Death Eaters. All the while I'm swearing up and down in my head at my sheer panic. As I run I keep throwing my head left to right and showering the Death Eaters with, Stupify's or Expelliarmus in the hopes that it would slow them down.

'Protego!' I shout in shock as the spell shoots out at a Death Eater that tried to send a spell at me.

Oh god! Keep running! I keep up with Ron but I can tell we've all gotten split up in the maze of shelves. I throw another spell at the shelving, sending blasts of glass shattering into the air and I don't look back. I can see streaks of light from spells shooting across the aisles and the manic cackling of Bellatrix.

'Keep up!' Ron shouts glancing back at me as he throws another Stupify spell at a hooded figure running at us.

We turn the corner sharply and collide with the rest of our group. We all stare at each other in a daze before Harry has us following him through another black, bricked door. We lurch and are tumbled into yet another room.

'Where the hell are we now?!' I shout in confusion, groaning from the pain of falling onto stone floors.

We all glance about quickly. It seems like natural stone and at the top of the structure there's a single archway, with fog and a glassy haze around it. Whatever the hell it was it didn't look like a place you wanted to get close at. Suddenly flashes occur and I once again hear the cackle of Bellatrix. They followed! A shout rang out and I found Luna blasted off her feet by a stunning spell.

'LUNA!' I shout stepping forward to go to her aid before a spell hits the center of my back.

Groaning I stumble to the ground in shock and pain. I didn't know if I had a serious injury or if I was bleeding but I needed to get away. Crawling I cry out as hands fist around my shirt and heave me up into the air making me groan once again in pain. Blinking back to the tears I continue to struggle against my captive who only tightens their pressure. I don't want to die!

'Don't give it to them!'

I jerk up from hearing Neville shout and stop resisting as I take in what is going on around me. All around the stone layout I found Ginny, Luna, Neville…. All of us held captive by a Death Eater. Neville was struggling against his as he looked to Harry. Harry was standing alone at the top near the archway with Lucius standing nearby with his hand outreached. He wanted the orb. Harry throws the orb to the ground and Lucius leaps forward trying to catch it before it hits the ground.

A flash of light on my left causes me to turn I find Tonks materializing right in front of me with a goofy grin on her face. All hell breaks loose as similar flashes of light signify the Order finally arriving and once again we are surrounded by sparks of spells getting thrown everywhere. The Death Eater that had a hold of me disappears the moment he sees an Order member and I'm grabbed by Tonks.

'You okay?' She shouts looking me over quickly.

'YES!'

'Stay down!' Tonks shouts before taking off and joining battle with a new Death Eater.

Stay down. I remark dryly to myself as I dropped to the floor as spells go off above me. Stay down. I don't that's even possible. I glance up and find that the Death Eater she was battling had also disappeared. She glanced back at me to say something but a gut wrenching scream echo's over the spell work. Whipping my head back up to the archway I find a terrible sight to behold.

It was Harry that had screamed. He was looking helplessly on as Sirius faded into the archway. My hear broke. Was he gone? Did he die or did he get sent somewhere else? Harry continued to shout in agony struggling to break free of Lupins arms and I could hear the cackling once again.

'I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!' Bellatrix taunted laughing once again as she took off down a corridor.

Harry at this point could hear her through his pain and had wretched himself free and dashed after her.

'HARRY, NO!' We all yelled trying desperately to gain his attention. He can't go alone! I step forward meaning to go after him, but someone catches my arm to stop me. Glancing upwards I find myself at Tonks.

'It's too dangerous for you to follow. Dumbledore has gone after him.' Tonk replies, grief and pain shinning in her eyes

'Take these students back to Hogwarts!' Moody shouts the order and I soon feel myself lurching as I'm apparated away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When my feet are planted on solid ground again, I lurch forward from affects of side-apporating.

'Woah. Steady there.'

Glancing up once again I realize that it was Tonks who traveled with me. Concern was written over her face as she placed a hand on my back.

'Are you injured?'

I glance down at myself in confusion, 'Injured?' Turning my hands over I didn't see anything, 'No I don't think so? Harry-'

'Harry will be okay. Dumbledore will be there.' Tonks interrupts glancing at me once more, 'Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey just to be sure.'

'The others?!' I ask urgently. Suddenly remembering I didn't know what happened to the others and if they were okay.

'A little scrapped up but alive.' Tonks replies, her eyes softening.

I remember little of the trip to Madam Pomfrey and I was told to drink a potion and to lay down in one of the cots so I could be monitored. I remember walking with lead feet to a cot where after Madam Pomfrey felt satisfied I had drank the potion had left me to my own devices. Crawling in the cot, dimly thinking about whether Harry and the others were all right, I crashed.

….

I awoke with a jolt; with my heart racing as images of the Department of Mysteries come flooding back into my memory. I was panting, glancing about in shock. Where the hell was I!? Glancing down I realized I was still dress in my scorched clothing, even my boots were still on. Swinging my legs off the bed I stand up.

Flashes of memory come back to me and I sit down in a heap once more. The Department of Mysteries. Sirius. Oh god. I groan as grief of losing him and knowing what it meant to Harry. Where was Harry? Or Hermione and Ron.

'Ah I see you're awake now.' A voice startles me, glancing up I find Madam Pomfrey's stern face, 'You should continue to lay down. You're in shock.'

'What?' I ask numbly as she pushes me back down on the bed.

'You're in shock. Just relax, I only have you a quick sleeping potion so we could heal your cuts and scrapes while your body could adjust with the shock.'

'Where is everyone else? Are they okay, I have to see that they're okay!' I begin before starting to panic about their absence.

'Hush. You're working yourself up again.' Madam Pomfrey scowled before continuing, 'They are fine, resting. Just like you should be doing.'

They were okay. That's good, and they were alive. Even better. I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. I had a slight headache building and suddenly laying down seemed like the best thing to do. I closed my eyes and let myself drift in and out of consciousness; replaying the day back through my head. Trying to grasp that it wasn't some crazy dream and it was all real.

'You're completely mad, you know, that right?' a familiar voice remarked

Pulling my eyes open I found Draco looking down at me with a curious frown. I felt as if he was trying to read my mind, and was having trouble understanding me.

'What do you mean I'm mad.' I retort glancing at him oddly.

'What you did today.'

'Which part.'

He rolls his eyes before responding, 'All of it.'

He shoves me over slightly and settles down next to me. Wrapping an arm about my shoulders and pulling me to his chest. I close my eyes and give in.

'You could have been expelled… or worse killed!' Draco whispered angrily.

'I could have.' I remarked slowly, taking my time to really contemplate, 'However I didn't and it was the right thing to do.'

'The right thing-!' Draco whispered annoyed, 'I cannot believe that you went along with Potter. He endangered all of you. It was foolish of him to think he could go against You Know Who and his followers and think he would get out scotch free.'

'He didn't endanger us!' I snap back looking up at him in anger, 'We all chose to go with him and we all knew what the consequences could be!'

'It was still an idiotic thing to do!'

I glanced at him, realizing that for first time that we would never agree when it came to Harry Potter. Draco wouldn't be able to look past his petty rivalry with Harry. I close my eyes and take in another breath to calm my nerves.

'It's already done and over with. I made my choice to fight for my friend and for the people I care about.'

'You could have gotten yourself killed! What good would you be to them… or to me!' Draco replies, his stormy grey eyes piercing into mine.

'I'm sorry, all right! I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm not going to apologize for my choices.' I began, playing with the hem of my hoodie rolling over a decision.

'You father was there.' I whispered quietly not daring to look at Draco.

'What?'

'Your father was there. He was the one waiting for us.'

'Oh.'

An awkward silence fell between us. I desperately wanted to ask him the million questions that were swarming through my head. I mean, I always knew Lucius was a follower of Voldemort but to see the proof right in front of me. Man. It was just a blow to the face… made me think about a lot of things and brought home the fact that I was dating the son of Death Eater. What exactly would all this mean to me and my relationship with Draco. I had yet to confront him about his word in Umbridge office to Ginny and Ron.

Draco shifted, pulling his arm out from under me, 'I should go. Try to stay out of danger Eva.'

'Draco.' I remarked trying to get him to stop and he got off the bed to look at me once more.

'I'm glad to see that you're safe and unharmed. I'll see you down at the feast.'

Not waiting for a response, he turned around and walked away. Blinking a few times, I shut my mouth and collapsed once more on the bed. What the hell was I going to do about this?

'Eva.'

Glancing up I found Hermione looking at me from the opening between the privacy dividers. She looked a little haggard as well, I could tell she had a few cuts and scrapes from her own encounter at the Department of Mysteries.

'Are you doing all right?' Hermione spoke glancing at me.

'I'm all right. You?'

'All right. I just wanted to see if you were wanting to join Ron and I. We were going to head down for the feast.' Hermione spoke shuffling her feet, 'Dumbledore is back now and Umbridge was removed.'

'Good riddance if you ask me.' I retort to the news about Umbridge, 'Sure. Will you be changing beforehand?'

'Yes. We were both headed to the dorms first.'

'Well let's get a move on. I'm quite sick of laying down and a distraction would be nice change.' I remark hoping off the bed and smiling at her then.

'Good.'

Before I could officially leave I had to get the okay from Madam Pomfrey who grudgingly let me leave. Ron was waiting outside the doors, looking in similar states of disarray.

'You okay Eva?'

'I'm holding up and you?' I reply, looking at him to see if he had been injured at all.

'I'm okay.' Ron remarked taking center as we began to walk down the empty hall, 'I learned Harry has been with Dumbledore.'

'OH?'

'On our way to the Great Hall we should stop outside Dumbledore's office in case we can catch Harry. Haven't seen him since he went chasing after Bellatrix.' Ron remarked worriedly.

The rest of the way we stay silent. Each of us trying the grasp reality and absorbing all that has occurred. I felt a bit numb as if my brain was still trying to decide that everything that it was storing from today really did happen. The common room was empty and we took our separate paths to our dorms. Pushing the door open both Hermione and I were going to shower first.

The hot water worked miracles. Washing away not only the dirt, blood and grim but also it was numbing sensation. I stood there for a while letting the water cascade down my body, taking the moment to just breath. Every time I blinked or tried to shut my eyes I felt haunted by flashbacks of getting chased and having somebody trying to do me harm. Eventually I got out and found Hermione dressed, sitting on her bed with the same blank face I had.

'Do you see it too?' I finally asked pulling my jeans up, glancing over at her.

'Yes. If I stop and think long enough I can hear Bellatrix's laughter ringing in my ears.' Hermione relied quietly.

Her comment sent goosebumps along my body and I shivered slightly. I too could hear that manic laughter. Pulling a black sweater over my head I grabbed my wand and we both walked back to the common room to meet up with Ron.

'All set?' He asked.

'Yes.'

When we turned the corner where Dumbledore's office was located we saw the Gargoyle opening and a familiar figure stepping out.

'You all right Harry?' Ron remarks as we all pulled him into a tight hug.

'All right.'

Hermione glanced at him, 'We were just heading down to the feast. We wanted to see if you were going to join us.'

'No. I have a lot on my mind right now.' Harry remarked glancing at all of us, 'There's something I need to tell you, but not yet. When I'm ready.'

'All right Harry.'

'See you after the feast.'

We left Harry alone and made our way into the Great Hall. It was overwhelming hearing all the laughter and chatter from all the students. They had no idea what we had all gone through and for me, I felt annoyed. That we risked everything, knowing we all could have died and to see how carefree they all looked. A part of me longed for having that back again but, glancing at Ron and Hermione as they chatted across from me, knowing Harry was off alone mourning his loss. No. Even though it hurt I wouldn't regret the choice I made.

I knew that Harry would need all of us, more than ever and I would continue to stick by his side and aid him because I didn't want him ever to bear all of this on his own. The mere thought that he could have dashed off to the Ministry without us there…god. It was a terrible thought and I'm glad we could convince him to have us help. Glancing at the students I found Draco staring. He had a strange look in his eye and I felt as if there was a wheel, moving faster and faster, hurtling us. I was scared. A lot was stacked up against us and threatening to pull us apart. I wasn't sure what the future held and I wasn't sure about our relationship. He actions and comments, his father and my decision to stand with Harry. There was a lot to think about.

This year had taught me that we all must make tough decisions but above all we needed to remember that there were people around us willing to help us bear that weight. Even as students we were all weighted down by the sense of duty and family. Do you make the right decision or do you make the easier choice? This year…this year showed me that even the students of Hogwarts were beginning to make their choice and where they thought their loyalty belonged to. Soon even we would begin making lines in the sand as the threat of Voldemort increased.

The End.

Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reads this story, comments, follows or favorites! I appreciate it and I hope that you enjoyed another year watching Evangeline grow up a little bit more. I'll be taking a little bit of a break from this story. I want to make sure that the next story of Eva really ties in and adds depth to everything that goes in with Year 6 and what was Year 7. Thanks again!


End file.
